sortilegio
by nikolecullen
Summary: Bella es una chica que espera con ilusión el día de su boda con Edward Cullen, pero una serie de mentiras la llevan a enterarse de la verdad detrás de esta Boda... soy nueva escribiendo espero les guste !
1. capitulo 1

Lo siento niñas, es el mismo capitulo que ya leyeron solo que lo edite porque no me gustaron algunas cosas.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Bella Pov

-Hermanita, en una semana te casas y aún no sabes el vestido que usarás –decía mi hermana, Alice, mientras caminábamos por la tienda de antigüedades donde trabajaba.

En una semana me casaba con el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, Edward Cullen. Llevábamos tan sólo 5 meses de noviazgo, ya que debido a su trabajo él viajaba mucho, así que decidió pedirme matrimonio para que pudiéramos estar siempre juntos aparte me conoce y sabe que no me iría a vivir con un hombre sin estar casada, así me educó mi padre, de forma conservadora, haciéndome respetar.

-Usaré un simple vestido blanco, no quiero nada ostentoso –le dije.

-Pero si es tu boda con el hombre que amas –contrarrestó ella. Siempre le ha gustado hacer fiestas y llamar la atención, muy al contrario de lo que a mí me gusta.

-Sí, es el hombre que amo y para mí una boda es lo más importante, pero a pesar de que Edward tiene un buen trabajo; no es millonario y con el dinero de tu matricula para el instituto, no me quedó dinero para comprar algo más y el vestido es sencillo, pero lindo –expliqué convencida, era el vestido indicado.

-Bueno, sé que por más que te lo diga no cambiarás de opinión, soy tu hermana y sé muy bien lo terca que puedes llegar a ser –ambas nos reímos. Me tranquilicé al saber que no seguiría insistiendo, pero no dejaría de preguntar–. ¿ya saben dónde irán de luna de miel y dónde vivirán? –me preguntó.

-Aún no sé si iremos de luna de miel, ya sabes por su trabajo viaja mucho –

Edward trabaja como arquitecto de una empresa, la cual no recordaba su nombre lo conocí por su trabajo, la empresa iba a construir un edificio en Forks, el pueblo donde vivía junto a mi familia, y lo enviaron a revisar los terrenos. Suspiré recordando el día en que lo conocí.

-Viviremos en un departamento que tiene en Seattle, ya hablé con papá y le dije que no se tendrá que preocupar por el sustento de la casa y tu instituto, ya que buscaré un trabajo y enviaré dinero.-

-Ay, no deberías preocuparte, yo podría buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para aligerarte la carga, recuerda que tendrás esposo y no podrás cuidar de dos familias a la vez –me dijo.

Pero no lo permitiría, su única preocupación era estudiar y hacer lo que yo no pude hacer, debido a que me faltaba solo un año para terminar el instituto cuando mi padre tuvo un accidente que lo dejó imposibilitado de seguir trabajando; desde ese día empecé yo a hacerme cargo de la casa, mi padre tenía sus trabajos esporádicos pero no eran suficientes para mantenernos a los tres.

-No, tu única obligación será estudiar y atender a papá, así que esfuérzate por sacar buenas calificaciones.

Uh, bueno, si tú lo dices – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

El gran día de la boda llegó y aquí estaba yo con mi hermana, mi padre y mi hermoso prometido frente al juez y también los testigos, que según Ed eran sus amigos. La boda no duró más de una hora y después de eso nos dirigimos a mi casa, para una pequeña celebración.

Habíamos adornado la sala con flores y algunas velas Edward había estado maravillado como también los invitados. Nos reímos toda la tarde.

Camino al hotel, donde pasaría mi noche de bodas con mi amado esposo, recibió una llamada un poco extraña; por lo que pude oír, entendí que era algo muy importante. Me miró fijamente, mientras se acercaba.

-Amor, me tengo que ir, ocurrió algo muy importante en el trabajo – lo miré con mucha tristeza como me podía estar diciendo esto en nuestra noche de bodas viendo que yo no respondía volvió a hablar.

-Mi amor, perdóname, de verdad yo no quisiera, pero sin mi trabajo no podré darte las cosas que te mereces… créeme, sé que te has sacrificado por tu familia y yo quiero darte todo de lo que tu misma te privaste –era tan tierno y atento, y yo siendo egoísta y pensando en tenerlo sólo para mí, cuando él pensaba siempre en mi.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, amor –le dije, dándole un beso en los labios-. Sólo llévame de vuelta a casa, no me quiero quedar sola en el hotel –le di otro beso, pero este fue más largo que el anterior, aunque igual de tierno. Debo de reconocer que igual me dolía no tenerlo esa noche conmigo, pero debía de entenderlo se estaba sacrificando para darme una mejor vida.

.

.

.

Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa. Entré tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero al entrar a mi cuarto, el cual compartía con mi hermana, Alice estaba despierta y se sorprendió de verme en casa.

-Y tú ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en tu noche de bodas? –me preguntó moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo, sugiriendo que debería de estar haciendo el amor con mi marido, me sonrojé.

-Lo llamaron de urgencia de su trabajo y no se pudo negar a ir –le respondí con voz monótona, cansada de sus preguntas, siendo que solo estaban comenzando-. Ahora calla y duerme, que estoy muy cansada, hoy fue un día largo y agotador.

-Agotador hubiera sido si tu marido estuviese cumpliendo con sus deberes maritales y no te hubiera dejado en la noche de bodas ¡por dios, qué puede ser más importante que eso! –dijo.

-Pues me explicó que sin su trabajo no podría darme todo lo que me merecía –le respondí a mí hermana, pero ella sólo rodó los ojos e iba a seguir hablándome, pero yo me metí en la cama y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su cama-. Ya, ¡duérmete! De verdad, estoy cansada y no estoy de ánimos, ya que mañana tendré que aguantar a mi padre también con sus preguntas. Buenas noches –y con eso apagué mi lámpara y me dormí pensando en lo mucho que amaba a Edward.

Pasaron dos días y Edward no se dignaba a llamarme, estaba que echaba humo, se suponía que debería de extrañarme yo no lo había llamado porque me prometió que lo haría. Igual me preocupaba, por que no sabía si le había pasado algo y yo lo estaba juzgando mal.

-Sabes, Ed no me ha llamado y me estoy preocupando un poco –le dije a mi hermana esa tarde.

-Quizás sólo ha estado muy ocupado en SU trabajo –me dijo destacando la "u"-. Como ya sabemos que le importa más su trabajo que tú –eso me dolió mucho.

-¡ey! Eso fue un golpe bajo y me dolió, sé que si le importa su trabajo es porque me quiere dar lo mejor y las cosas de las cuales me he privado para darte todo a ti y a mi padre –vale, quizás me pasé, pero lo que ella me dijo de verdad que me lastimó y mucho.

-Vale, sé que te has sacrificado por nosotros, pero muchas veces te he dicho que yo te podía ayudar –y estaba en lo cierto muchas veces me insinuó que quería trabajar, pero yo siempre le decía que su deber solo era estudiar.

-Ok, quizás me pasé con el comentario, pero esto de verdad me tiene mal. Estamos recién casados y ni una llamada y como no quiero pensar mal de Edward, pienso que le pudo haber pasado algo –le dije con la voz llena de preocupación.

-Ok, no te pongas así y mejor llámalo tu-

Automáticamente hice lo que me dijo, pero nadie contestó. A los segundos sonó el teléfono, contesté con la voz alegre pensando que era Ed.

_¿alo_? –contesté.

_¿Hablo con la Sra. Isabella Swan?_ –dijeron al otro lado de la línea. Era una mujer y se le oía la voz rota.

_Con ella ¿qué desea y quién es?_ –pregunté al mismo tiempo.

_-Debo informarte de una tragedia… soy la madre de Edward Cullen-_

Cuando dijo quien era, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mi pecho se oprimió de dolor al pensar que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido

_-Tengo entendido que te casaste con mi hijo, aunque no entiendo porque Edward lo ocultaría_ –dijo medio confundida.

_-Si yo me case con Edward Cullen, dígame, por favor, si algo malo le ha pasad_o –le pedí con urgencia.

_-Tuvo un accidente en la carretera y él…_ -no le pude escuchar más porque se escuchó un sollozo de su parte y a mí se me salió un grito ahogado. De pronto prosiguió-, _y él… falleció_ –al escuchar eso no lo pude creer.

_-No, él no pudo haber fallecido, quizás no se trata de la misma persona, Señora_ –luego de decir eso me acordé de que Edward me había dicho que no tenía madre ni padre y que sólo tenía una hermana que estaba casada, así que definitivamente no se trataba de la misma persona. - _No, definitivamente, no estamos hablando de la misma persona. Porque él me dijo que sólo tenía una hermana que estaba casada y con la cual no tenían mucha comunicación_ –terminé de decir.

-_Estoy anonadada con la actitud de mi hijo, pero te aseguro que estamos hablando de la misma persona, tengo el certificado donde dice que ustedes están casados y sale tu nombre, aparte en uno de sus contactos estaba tu número_ –me dijo y yo no lo podía creer-._ Necesito que vengas a Seattle para el velorio y el funeral_ –lo dijo de nuevo con un sollozo y a mí me partió el alma-. _¿tienes dónde anotar?_

-_Sí_ –le respondí, miré a Alice y le dije que me diera la libretita de notas y el lápiz que estaba arriba del refrigerador-. _Ok, dígame_ -anoté la dirección y nos despedimos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Te ves tan mal –me dijo mi hermana mirándome con mucha intriga y preocupación.

-Me llamó la madre de Edward para decirme que tuvo un accidente –le dije y antes de decirle que había fallecido se me salió un sollozo y comencé a llorar.

-¿qué ha pasado, Bella para que estés así? ¿fue muy grave el accidente? -me preguntó.

-La Sra. me dijo que falleció, Alice, y si eso es verdad; yo no quiero vivir –en cuanto le dije eso, ella me abrazó y me consoló.

Después de que me tranquilice armamos las maletas y nos fuimos rumbo a Seattle, le pedí a Alice que se quedara con papá, pero insistió en ir conmigo. Le dejamos una nota diciéndole que no se preocupara y que volveríamos en uno días más. Llegamos A Seattle en aproximadamente 5 horas en bus. A fuera del terminal tomamos un taxi y le di la dirección.

El chofer me miró

-Va al velorio del Sr. Edward Cullen –comentó y yo me sorprendí.

-¿Usted lo conoce?

-Claro –me dijo-. La familia Cullen es una de las más ricas de la ciudad.-

No supe que decirle, sólo me pareció extraño todo lo que me dijo. Se contradecía con lo que Edward me había dicho.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar casa; una casona, por lo que podía ver, lo que me pareció raro es que estaba lleno de periodistas.

-No que Edward no era millonario -me preguntó Alice.

-Ya te dije de mis sospechas, quizás no sea la misma persona –Dios lo quiera, me dije para mis adentros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Jake Pov

Mi casamiento con Isabella era la parte más importante, por así decirlo, de mi plan en contra de Edward y eso ya estaba listo, ya que me acababa de casar con ella. No me malinterpreten, la amo, pero al conocerla vi la oportunidad de mi vida y comencé a planear mi venganza en contra de mi querido medio hermano Edward.

¿Por qué todo esto? Les explicaré.

Edward es mi medio hermano ya que mi madre Esme se caso con Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, nunca me gustó que se casaran. Además, siempre me molestó que Esme le pusiera más atención a Edward que a mí, que soy su hijo biológico y solo porque él era el menor, y de ahí es que viene mi rencor contra Edward. Aunque claro, este aumentó cuando murió Carlisle y el muy desgraciado le dejó todo, y cuando hablo de todo a Edward, es decir, desde la constructora hasta la propiedad más pequeña de la que Carlisle era dueño, y todo porque Edward siempre fue el ejemplo aparte de dejarle todo, mi madre, mi hermana Rosalie y yo tenemos que vivir de una miserable pensión que nos da Edward, ya que esto es lo que Carlisle dejó estipulado en su testamento.

Mi plan era sencillamente casarme con Isabella, haciéndome pasar por Edward y cuando eso ya estuviera listo le pagaría a alguien para que asesinara a mi medio hermano, así Bella se quedaría con la fortuna, ya que nos "casamos" por sociedad conyugal.

Íbamos camino al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche de bodas, si eso era lo que más contento me tenía, por fin la tendría entre mis brazos y la haría mía tan sólo mía, Bella era virgen y no había querido tener relaciones hasta casarnos y bueno como yo sabía que pronto le pediría matrimonio no me importó esperar y aquí estaba manejando algo impaciente al hotel, pero de pronto esa felicidad se rompió, ya que mi perro guardián, como le decía yo, me llamó para avisarme que mi querido medio hermano cambió de planes y que mañana mismo se iba de viaje, por lo que yo tendría que irme para pagarle al trailero que se iría encima del coche de Edward para sacarlo de la carretera y así mi querido medio hermano falleciera.

Miré a Bella y le dije:

- Amor, me tengo que ir, ocurrió algo muy importante en el trabajo – al ver que no me respondía nada, me apresuré a hablar de nuevo-. Mi amor, perdóname, de verdad yo no quisiera, pero sin mi trabajo no podré darte las cosas que te mereces, sé que te has sacrificado por tu familia y yo quiero darte todo de que tú misma te privaste -desde que la conozco sé que se ha esforzado por sacar a su familia a delante.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, amor –me dijo y luego me dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios-. Sólo llévame de vuelta a casa, no me quiero quedar sola en el hotel –no quería dejarla, puedo decir que mi punto débil es ella, todo empezó con mi plan de venganza pero al conocerla me di cuenta que es un alma pura y me enamoré.

Llegue a mi casa y me dirigí inmediatamente al cuarto de Aro, el era mi empleado de confianza y quién me estaba ayudando con este plan, tenía unos 40 años pero conocía a mucha gente de los bajos mundos aparte conoce cada detalle de este plan, es quién compra los boletos de avión al nombre de Edward, el que alquila los pequeños hoteluchos que hay en Forks, ya que por supuesto yo no puedo dejarme ver mucho solo lo justo y necesario.

-¿hablaste con tu primo y le dijiste todos los detalles? – lo cuestioné inmediatamente al verlo

-Sí señor está todo en orden yo estaré con él en mitad de la carretera para identificar el coche del señor Edward y asegurarme que quede bien muerto- me dijo

-Espero no haya ningún error, confió en ti- le dije con un tono amenazante

De mi chaqueta saqué un sobre sellado, lo miré por unos segundos antes de entregárselo directamente en sus manos. Aro lo miraba con ojos brillantes, sabiendo exactamente de que se trataba.

Toma aquí está la otra mitad del dinero para que se la des a tu primo, claro que se la das cuanto te hayas asegurado de que el maldito de Edward está bien muerto ¿Entendido?

Fue lo último que le dije me di la media vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir mañana seria el día en que ese estúpido de Edward el que me quito todo desde el cariño de mi madre hasta el dinero moriría.

..

..

..

Desperté con mucho ánimo claro porque sabía que pasaría el día de hoy y solo rogaba porque todo saliera como estaba planeado me fui a trabajar a la oficina y cuando volví en la tarde a casa estaban todos con cara de tristeza y Emmett el mejor amigo de Edward, estaba ahí por lo que me imagine que ya les habían avisado del accidente, por supuesto me hice el desentendido pero a la misma vez preocupado.

- ¿Qué ocurre mama? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- le pregunté con un tono de preocupación en mi voz.

- Es tu hermano hijo, tuvo un accidente y falleció - hice mi mejor esfuerzo actuando como nunca antes.

- Cómo que falleció, cómo ocurrió mamá, explícame por favor

- Un accidente en carretera, creo que perdió el control del auto y se cayó a un barranco, el auto exploto con él adentro - me dijo casi llorando.

- Oh mamá lo siento mucho, no te preocupes me hare cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con la empresa tu solo ocúpate de su velorio y funeral-

Por fin tendría la presidencia de la empresa, por fin tendría todo lo que me merecía.

Luego de consolar a Esme un rato me excuse y fui al despacho que Edward tenía en la casa ya que ahora venia la segunda parte de mi plan, ósea, decirle a todo el mundo que mi hermano se había casado con una mujer que nosotros no conocíamos, y que mas encima el muy estúpido se había casado en sociedad conyugal.

- ¡mamá! ¡Mamá! Dónde estás – Pregunté entrando a su cuarto.

- Hijo ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto

- Encontré este certificado de matrimonio de Edward es de hace dos días, se caso en Forks con una mujer que nadie conoce- mi madre me miro con cara de poker.

-Ay hijo por favor que cosas dices – mi madre negaba con la cabeza - Ed no pudo hacer algo así, ¿Por qué nos ocultaría algo como eso?-dijo resignándose.

Le entregué el papel para que se cerciorara de que lo que yo decía era verdad. Le mostré que aparte encontré un número desconocido en uno de los celulares de Edward, decía Bella

- Deduzco que es el diminutivo de Isabella - le dije a mi madre mientras leía el certificado.

-Oh dios mío es verdad se caso y no nos dijo nada, pobre criatura tendré que llamarla para avisarle de lo sucedido - dijo y tomó el celular que yo tenía en la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces marco.

Luego de uno minutos de conversación mi mamá colgó y me dijo que Isabella vendría lo antes posible para que hablemos de esto,

- Ella asegura que no se trata del mismo Edward Cullen, dice que le dijo que él no tenía madre ni padre que solo tenía una hermana - al escuchar que venía empecé a pensar en que hacer Bella no me podía ver aún, yo tenía que buscar el momento indicado para decirle la verdad.

- Madre hagamos algo mientras ella está aquí en casa, yo me iré a Forks a pedir otros documentos que acrediten esta boda, partiré ahora mismo-le dije.

- Esta bien hijo esto me parece muy extraño no es algo que Edward haría - yo solo la mire y me fui para arreglar las cosas e irme al pueblo, lo primero que haría sería hablar con el padre de Bella y le contaría la verdad de todo esto para ponerlo de mi parte ya de regreso hablaría con ella y la convencería de que me ayudara a costa de lo que fuera.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este segundo capitulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** esta historia está siendo Beteada por .

Espero les guste este capi.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Pov Bella

Al bajarnos del taxi los periodistas nos acorralaron y nos llenaron de preguntas por supuesto no conteste ninguna lo único que hice fue darle mi nombre al guardia que estaba en el portón y en cuanto lo hice nos dejo entrar.

El lugar era sorprendente era una casa gigante tenía una pequeña laguna con unos cisnes y por supuesto un jardín hermoso pero lo que más me sorprendió es que muchos metros mas allá de la laguna había un helipuerto subimos la escalera y en eso, una mujer de mediana edad, cabello castaño, delgada, de tez blanca y de estatura media me hablo.

-Hola, tú debes ser Isabella, yo soy Esme la mamá de Edward- apenas dijo su nombre se me contrajo el corazón.

-si yo soy, pero por favor dígame Bella, ella es mi hermana Alice-

-claro si eso es lo que prefieres… hola- le dijo a mi hermana la cual asintió con la cabeza-un gusto conocerlas aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias-

-si de eso quería hablar creo que se trata de una confusión porque él nunca me dijo que era millonario, ni nada de esto- le dije con un poco de esperanza

-claro que no mira aquí está el documento que acredita que es el mismo Edward que tu conociste- y me tendió un documento, era el certificado de matrimonio donde se encontraba mi nombre y mi firma, en ese momento toda esperanza en mi se desvaneció. Era verdad mi Edward había muerto. Comencé a llorar descontroladamente. Al ver esto la Sra. Esme me guio a un sillón y le dijo a uno de sus empleados que me trajera agua y un tranquilizante

-creo entender porque mi hijo te oculto su verdadera procedencia, creo que lo único que quería era que lo amaras de verdad y no por lo que era- yo solo lloraba no me resignaba a perderlo no así- ¡Ay! que soy desconsiderada yo hablándote de las razones que tuvo mi hijo para mentirte mientras tu estas aquí recién resignándote. Mira ve con Seth es el empleado de confianza de la casa y te llevara a uno de los cuartos te recostaras y dormirás un rato luego te voy a buscar para lo del velorio ¿está bien?- al decir velorio las dos nos miramos con pena, solo asentí y me deje guiar por Seth y por supuesto Alice venia con nosotros.

-Ay Bella de verdad lo siento mucho, hermanita y sobre todo por juzgarlo mal y pensar que se preocupaba mas por su trabajo que por ti- me dijo yo solo la escuche no tenia ánimos de nada mas me sentía cansada y devastada.

Dos horas después llego Sra. Esme y me entrego ropa y zapatos de tacón.

-Me atreví a traer esto porque veo que no tienen ropa adecuada- dijo- oh perdón no tengo ningún ánimo de ofender pero aquí la gente acostumbra a hablar de todo, y como verás somos gente importante y no queremos rumores- solo la mire con dolor.

-sé bien que no somos ricos pero no es mi culpa que Edward- quería sonar fuerte pero se me quebró la voz- no-no me dijera que tenia tanto dinero- estaba muy molesta.

-lo siento de verdad no quise ofender a nadie yo no tengo prejuicios y si él se caso contigo fue porque te amaba, no quiero que me veas como una enemiga si no como alguien en que confiar, ahora debemos bajar al velorio luego hablaremos – me dijo.

-ok, siento el haberle así pero esto me tiene mal, yo… lo amo y no concibo la vida sin el- dije a punto de llorar otra vez.

-oh no te preocupes te entiendo me siento igual que tu yo esperaba que el me velera a mi no yo a él-me dijo con su rostro lleno de pena.- las espero abajo. Se me olvidaba a todos los que están en el velorio, les dijimos que nosotros te conocíamos y que habías venido unas 3 veces anteriormente, espero comprendas que lo hice para evitar rumores.

-sí, no se preocupe lo comprendo- le dije ella solo asintió y salió del cuarto dejándome con Alice para que nos cambiáramos.

..

..

..

En el velorio y funeral sentí como las personas hablaban, casi puedo jurar que se referían a mí, debieron de haberse dado cuenta que no éramos de la misma clase. El funeral fue un día después de mí llegada a Seattle, fue muy corto y en cuanto término nos devolvimos a la casa. De pronto se acercó una chica muy guapa, era flaca, alta y de pelo rojizo.

-Hola soy Tania, tú debes de ser Bella la esposa de Edward- no espero a que contestara y me dijo-lo siento tanto. Créeme a mi me duele tanto o más que a ti, él y yo era muy bueno amigos- esto lo dijo como haciéndome entender que entre ellos sucedió algo más que una simple amistad, dentro de mí se encendió la llama de los celos.

-si es muy duro para mí, me va a costar resignarme a que Edward ya no estará a mi lado- le dije.

-bueno en mi tienes una amiga-si claro dije en mi interior algo en ella no me gustaba o quizás solo mis celos estaban haciendo acto de presencia-y cuéntame hace cuanto conoces a la familia Cullen, lo digo porque yo voy mucho a su casa y nunca te había visto antes, y es muy extraño que de un día para otro aparezca una viuda-me quede callada no sabía que contestar.

-¿Tania como estas?- le dijo Rosalie, la media hermana de Edward -gracias por venir es un momento muy difícil para la familia-

-imagínate para mi tu sabes cuánto quería y quiero a tu hermano siempre tuve la esperanza de…-me miro como dándose cuenta de que aun estaba ahí escuchando y prosiguió- bueno Rosalie tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, por eso le estaba comentando a Isabella lo extraño que es toda la situación

-disculpen estamos muy cansadas nos retiramos-les dije refiriendo a mi hermana y a mi ya no quería seguir escuchando nada más.

-oh querida no te preocupes lo entendemos-me dijo Rosalie conteniendo la risa, claro nosotras no le caíamos bien por no ser de la misma clase social y estoy segura que se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que me sentí con los comentarios de la tal Tania.

-nos vemos pronto- dije y subiendo escaleras arriba junto con Alice.

Ya en el cuarto Alice descargo todo lo que tenía guardado, ya me parecía extraño que no haya dicho nada, porque en esta casa algunas personas nos trataban bien y otras muy mal.

-ay no esa tal Tania me cayó como patada en el estomago, como se le puede ocurrir decir esa sarta de estupideces delante tuyo -me dijo y estaba que echaba humo por las orejas

-el único hecho que me duele es que Edward no confiara en mí y me ocultara que era millonario-le dije hecha un mar de lagrimas- sé que lo hizo porque quería que lo amara por lo que era- que dolía decir "era" y no "es".

-Ya no llores tiene que resignarte-

-pero es que aún no me resigno, no creo en nada de todo esto, la casa, lujos, el tener choferes, sirvientes- trate de controlar el llanto para continuar- todo esto es como si estuviera en una pesadilla

-hermanita, lo siento mucho de verdad, quieres que te acompañe-

- no vete a tu cuarto, estar sola es lo que necesito aparte me duele mucho la cabeza-le dije mirándola con cara de por favor haz lo que te digo. Sin más dio la media vuelta y se fue.

..

..

..

Mientras dormía sentí uno brazo rodearme la cintura, sentía que eran los brazos de Edward por eso creí que estaba soñando.

-Bella, Bella mi amor despierta, soy yo amor-me di media vuelta y lo vi lo único que hice fue gritar de la impresión.

-shuu shuu, no grites-me dijo tapándome la boca

-¡no, no tú no eres real!- y le pegaba a la imagen que tenia frente a mí, me sujeto y trate de zafarme-¡suéltame! ¡suéltame!- pero al contrario de soltarme me agarro más fuerte por los brazos.

-escúchame- y me abrazo lo único que hice fue agarrarme a su pecho mientras lloraba

-esto no es real, no puede ser real- y me agarre mucho más a su pecho.

-mi amor, mi amor, escúchame por favor- lo mire y no me podía convencer trate de zafarme nuevamente diciendo que esto no era real.

-¡Por dios me estoy volviendo loca!-él me miro con una risita en sus labios-no mi vida soy yo, aquí estoy mi amor- lo mire, y me puse una mano en la boca, y si no estaba loca y estaba vivo

-eres tú, eres tú-le dije y me tire a sus brazos a besarlo- estás vivo-

-Si mi amor soy yo, y estoy vivo-me dijo entre beso y beso, gracias dios gracias por traérmelo de vuelta, dios ya no lloraba de pena ni de rabia ni de miedo mi llanto solo reflejaba la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-que fue lo que paso- le pregunte queriendo saber cómo es que se había salvado del accidente

-ahora te explico-

-es que no puedo creerlo, tu madre ya lo sabe-

-no aún no-

Me lance a sus brazos nuevamente diciendo cuanto lo amaba

-estas más tranquila ahora-

-sí, pero ¿por qué me engañaste, porque me ocultaste que vivías aquí?-

-antes que nada quiero que sepas que te quiero y que te quiero de verdad-

-yo también te quiero-

- Ven vamos afuera para que podamos conversar sin que nadie nos pueda interrumpir- salimos por la ventana del cuarto que me habían designado ya que esta daba al inmenso jardín.

- sabes que tengo un medio hermano -no entendía porque me estaba preguntando eso pero igual le respondí.

- Si el hijo de la señora Esme, me conto que se caso con el señor Cullen, tu padre

- Cuando eso sucedió el tenia 10 años y yo 12, luego al crecer nunca oculto que me aborrecía, siempre fue déspota conmigo y siempre buscaba cualquier oportunidad para dejarme mal con todos, inventaba cosas para que me castigaran y claro como él era menor le creían fácilmente y lo peor es que me quito el cariño de los dos-dijo todo esto con rabia.

-Te refieres al cariño de tu padre y tu madre ¿por qué?- pregunte intrigada por el rumbo de nuestra conversación.

-porque era un enfermo, un déspota que disfrutaba demostrándose superior frente a todo mundo-

-¿era?

-déjame que te cuente, a pesar de eso el viejo lo quería y cuando murió le dejo todo, Rosalie mi madre y yo no recibimos ningún centavo aunque claro vivimos de su limosna-no entendía porque me estaba diciendo todo esto y me estaba asustando su mirada de odio cuando se refería a su hermano, me tomo de las manos y me siguió contando-hace 6 meses arruino de la manera más vil la vida de un hombre y éste juro matarlo y de eso nadie está enterado solo él y yo por lo que sabía que ese hombre seguiría intentando matarlo, entonces se me ocurrió-y se quedo callado como dejando esto en suspenso como si fuera una película.

- Se te ocurrió que- insistí

- Isabella, Edward Cullen está muerto de verdad- ¡como me estaba diciendo esto si él era mi Edward!-yo soy Jacob Black, mi madre es Esme.

-qué dices - le dije soltándome de su agarre

-tienes que ayudarme mi amor, haciéndole creer a todos que eres la viuda de Edward Cullen y así dentro de unos meses podremos casarnos- y recién ahí me di cuenta de que no me mintió solo en lo de su procedencia si no que también de su verdadera identidad, a este punto de la conversación yo me encontraba llorando pero ya no era de felicidad por tenerlo al lado sino de dolor por todo lo que él me hizo.

-pero te has vuelto loco –le grite

-no mi amor-me intento abrazar pero me aleje- Edward tarde o temprano iba a morir y nuestro patrimonio iba a pasar a manos de mi madre y ella es débil en cuanto se trata de Rosalie y en unos cuantos años habrían despilfarrado todo-

-no entiendo nada-

-mi amor lo único que tienes que entender es que eres la viuda de Edward Cullen, te casaste por sociedad conyugal ¿te acuerdas?- me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba por detrás

-sí -mi voz a penas se escuchaba

-bueno, serás su heredera, dejaremos pasar unos meses y luego nos casaremos-

-cómo pudiste- le grite mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho, él intentó abrazarme nuevamente para tratar de calmarme y caímos al suelo mientras yo lo único que hacía era gritarle.

-suéltame de seguro tu lo mataste- le dije cuando estábamos en el suelo.

-claro que no, ya te dije tarde o temprano lo de su muerte iba a suceder, yo solo preví las cosas y me aproveche- dijo con odio

-Suéltame, suélteme- gritaba mientras que su agarre en mi cintura hacia más fuerte para que yo no me soltara.

-cálmate por favor-como pedía que me calmara cuando el minutos antes me estaba confesando un delito, si señor porque esto era una estafa

-aléjate de mí-

-no porque yo quería compartirlo todo contigo y es lo que haremos- me dijo y al verlo a los ojos me dio terror. Me levanté como pude y él me siguió.

-te juro que yo no lo mate-

-pero me engañaste y a todo el mundo también y si sabias que lo iban a matar debiste de hacer algo para que no le pasara nada-le grite mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho nuevamente.

-a lo mejor lo que sucedió fue un accidente

A claro como no y este pensaba que después de todo lo que me había mentido le iba a creer estaba equivocado.

-un accidente muy cómodo para ti ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si él no hubiera muerto?

- pero murió, y ahora todos estamos metidos en esto y tenemos que seguir adelante- él quería que yo me convirtiera en su cómplice pero estaba muy equivocado.

-no, yo no voy a hacer lo que tú quieres le diré a tu mamá y a todo el mundo

-harás lo que yo te diga porque o si no te irás a la cárcel junto con tu papá y tu hermana- claro ahora me amenazaba es que no se cómo me pude enamorar de él si era una persona con su alma y corazón amargo.

-A la cárcel-. Le dije con mi rostro lleno de lagrimas

-si puedo arreglar todo para que todos crean que este fue tu plan en complicidad de algún amigo tuyo, aparte tú no tienes pruebas en mi contra.

-claro el señor se cuido bien las espaldas pero se te olvida que en Forks tienes un departamento

-sí, pero el dueño no me conoce nunca me ha visto y esta arrendado a nombre de Edward Cullen, voy a decir que nunca te he visto y si resulta que el accidente de Edward fue causado por terceros nadie dudara de que lo hicieron ustedes para quedarse con nuestro dinero.

-No, no me puedes hacer esto

-Si no haces lo que te digo ahora mismo voy donde mi madre y le digo que la firma en el acta de matrimonio es falsa-

Y ahora que hago él tiene toda la razón seria su palabra contra la mía y claro que le creerán a él antes que a mí; no me interesa ir a la cárcel pero no quiero que mi padre y mi hermana pasen por eso menos por algo que no hemos hecho, porque demonios fui tan tonta y me deje llevar tuve que haberme dado cuenta de que algo raro tenia de que no era el correcto, si me preguntaran en este mismo momento si se puede dejar de sentir amor por alguien de un minuto a otro les diría que sí, sin pensarlo dos veces porque en cuanto vi su verdadera alma deje de amarlo de inmediato. Tenía demasiado miedo ahora que sabia como él era en realidad sabía cuán lejos podía llegar para lograr lo que quería.

-Así que ya lo sabes, seguirás el juego y nada mas- me agarro de los brazos y me intento besar pero yo corrí la cara haciendo que el beso me lo diera en la mejilla-no te pongas así yo te quiero-

-claro, sabes si me quisieras tanto como profesas no me hubieras hecho esto-se quedo callado y no dijo nada esperando que yo siguiera hablando.- ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi y no a otra mujer?-

- porque me gustas, porque te quiero- me dijo agarrándome fuerte de los brazos.- Edward a muerto Bella y aquí tienes una vida que nunca hubieras imaginado, tendrás lujos, serás respetada- que no me había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que no me interesa el dinero.- y lo mejor de todo esto es que yo estaré a tu lado-

- No por favor no me obligues hacer eso-

- no nos queda otro remedio- fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme a la fuerza, un beso con el cual no sentí nada más que asco.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beteado por camili . manina www. fanfiction u/929278/ Camili-manina (sin espacios)_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Pov Edward

-Rayos Emmett sabía que no podía confiar en Jacob- no concebía que mi medio hermano no se fijara bien en lo que hacía y autorizara la construcción de un edificio en un terreno que no era apto para ello – te juro que apenas lo vea le diré lo mal que hace su trabajo y para colmo hoy no ha venido a trabajar-

-ya cálmate lo importante es que me di cuenta a tiempo del error de tu hermano y al final no se hizo la construcción - me dijo Emmett tratando de calmarme.

-no es la primera vez que sucede este tipo de cosas pero juro que será la última vez, porque si vuelve a ocurrir lo despido sin contemplaciones - dije zanjando el tema.

-mejor será cambiar de tema, te venía a decir que se adelanto el viaje a Port Ángeles por el tema de los terrenos que querías comprar-

-ok entonces mañana iré, ahora terminare de firmar unos documentos y me iré a descansar-

-esta bien, yo me voy porque mi hermano llega hoy de Italia y lo tengo que recoger en el aeropuerto-

- se me olvidaba que llegaba Jasper dale mis saludos, adiós amigo nos vemos mañana-

..

..

..

Aquí me encontraba yo manejando camino a Port Ángeles, me encantaba manejar me relajaba por eso cuando tenía que hacer viajes cortos prefería yo mismo manejar. Iba muy tranquilo por la carretera y de lejos vi a un señor que parecía mal herido así que me pare y lo subí al coche para dejarlo en el hospital.

De pronto vi un camión que venía directo hacia mí lo trate de esquivar pero me era imposible, era muy extraño ya que el chofer del camión parecía venir directo hacia mí sin detenerse, a mi lo único que me quedo por hacer fue virar hacia la derecha pero perdí el control del auto y caí a un barranco.

A consecuencia del golpe quedé inconsciente por unos segundos. Desperté de mi letargo y sentí olor a gasolina y lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir a toda prisa del coche intente sacar al señor pero no pude ya que se encendió una llanta y por la gasolina que salía el auto exploto justo al momento en que yo me aleje.

..

..

..

¡Oh dios mío! sentía un inmenso dolor en mi cuerpo y en mi cabeza, pero sentí algo blando en mi espalda.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! El joven que encontramos tirado está despertando - escuche hablar a alguien.

-agua por favor, necesito agua - fue lo primero que dije, con el agua que me dio el hombre, me estabilicé y le dije que fuera a buscar ayuda que era muy importante incluso le di mi reloj que costaba mucho dinero. Luego de eso volví a caer en la inconsciencia.

..

..

..

Volví a despertar algo desorientado, pero el hombre a mi lado me ayudó a recordar que había sucedido.

-¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?- pregunte con voz débil.

-lleva cuatro días aquí señor, la ambulancia ya debe de venir mi nieto fue a buscar una, nosotros no tenemos teléfono - Me explico y de pronto se sintió el grito de un niño llamando al anciano. Debía ser su nieto.

-abuelo aquí está la ambulancia-

Los paramédicos me subieron a la ambulancia y me llevaron al hospital, pero no crean que me olvide del anciano y su nieto, no señor estaba muy agradecido por su ayuda le pedí a unos de los paramédicos que le pidiera los datos al anciano y cuando yo estuviera de regreso en mi hogar les mandaría una alta suma de dinero en forma de agradecimiento por haberse ocupado de mi estos cuatro días.

La ambulancia me llevo a un hospital público, el médico me reviso y me dijo que para haber pasado cuatro días sin asistencia médica estaba relativamente bien ya que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, unas costillas rotas y magulladuras en la cara y en el cuerpo. Luego de que me revisara le pedí que por favor me pasara un teléfono para avisar a mi familia debían de estar muy preocupados y pensando lo peor al no tener noticias de mi.

-Aquí está mi celular para que marques a su casa- el doctor me entrego un celular.

-muchas gracias doctor - marque un número pero no era, fruncí el ceño al no poder recordar el número de la casa.

Creo que lo que me dijo el doctor era verdad tenía algunas lagunas mentales a consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza. Me concentre unos segundos y me acorde del número lo marque y me contesto Seth, el empleado de confianza de la casa.

-buenas tardes casa de la familia Cullen- le note la voz un poco triste.

-buenas tardes Seth.

-señor Edward, Es usted - pregunto con emoción en la voz.

-sí Seth soy yo, necesito que me comuniques con mi madre por favor- le dije, pero antes de que me pasara a mi madre le pregunte - ¿por qué estás tan asombrado de escucharme?

- señor es que aquí todos pensamos que estaba muerto- me dijo con coz contenida

-debí de imaginarme que llamarían a casa si encontraban el auto, comunícame con mi madre no la queremos hacer esperar más - mientras esperaba que me comunicaran con Esme, mi madre, recordé al hombre que recogí en el camino y pensé que debieron de pensar que era yo.

-Sra. Esme - oí por el teléfono como gritaba Seth - es el señor Edward no está muerto.

Creo que mi madre le quito el teléfono impaciente.

- Edward ¿de verdad eres tu hijo mío?

-si madre soy yo - le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡gracias a dios hijo mío estas vivo!

-si madre pero ahora cálmate y escúchame- no podía evitar reír al escuchar su voz alegre.

-es que no te imaginas lo horroroso que han sido estos días, al pensar que estabas muerto - me dio tanta pena escuchar aquello, Esme no era mi madre biológica pero se había casado con mi padre y me había criado desde niño.

-me lo puedo imaginar mamá, porque a mí también me alegra estar escuchándote ahora.

-quisiera que estuvieras aquí para poder abrazarte.

-si mamá muy pronto, pero para ello necesito que le digas a Emmett que venga por mí al hospital público de Port Angeles.

-está bien lo llamare cuanto antes, ordenare que se arregle todo para traerte de vuelta lo antes posible - hablo con voz alegre. –hijo ¿cómo es que te libraste del accidente?-pregunto.

-eso te lo cuento cuando nos veamos - no quería contarle sobre eso por teléfono - madre te tengo que dejar, el celular no es mío - le dije riéndome un poco.

- está bien hijo y no te preocupes Emmett estará allá pronto, te quiero-

- yo también mamá, adiós- y colgué.

Luego de la llamada deje divagar mi mente y me imagine a todos llorando mi muerte, menos a Jacob bien sabía que no lo decía pero que en este momento debía de estar feliz por la noticia de mi supuesta muerte, mi madre siempre quiso que nos lleváramos bien y yo lo intente pero él se empeñaba en no querer llevarse bien conmigo aun sabiendo que viviríamos como hermanos para siempre.

En cierto modo podía entender un poco su aversión hacia mi ya que por ser el mas pequeño acaparaba más la atención de Esme, pero a veces sentía que mas que aversión era odio lo que transmitían sus ojos al mirarme, yo lo único que intentaba era llevar la fiesta en paz.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y llego Emmett a buscarme, me dio un abrazo de oso como diría mi madre le tuve que pedir que me soltara y que tuviera más cuidado ya que tenía un par de costillas rotas

-Lo siento hermano es solo la emoción de saber que estás vivo y que más de un par de costillas rotas y un golpe en la cabeza no tienes nada grave- hablo con alegría.

-lo entiendo amigo, pero creo que si seguías apretándome así más que un par de cotillas rotas las iba a tener todas- dije riéndome a carcajadas.

-una cosilla que te quiero preguntar es: porque no me contaste nada de tu boda- pregunto muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.

¿Boda?…¿yo casado? es imposible.


	5. Chapter 5

Beteado por Camili . manina www. /u/ 929278/ Camili-manina (sin espacios)

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Llegué a mi habitación aún asimilando todo lo que me dijo Ed…. Jacob, me iba a costar acostumbrarme a llamarlo por su nombre original. No podía entender por qué me había mentido tanto, por qué me había escogido a mí para su macabro plan.

Necesitaba pensar rápido alguna solución donde yo, y mi familia saliéramos libres de polvo y paja*. Pensé y pensé, y la única solución que encontré fui irme a primera hora de la mañana. Si me quedaba iba a tener que seguir mintiendo y ciertamente la Sra. Esme no se había portado mal conmigo como para engañarla de esa forma.

Ordené rápidamente mi bolso con la poca ropa que había llevado, no me dio mucho trabajo. En eso tocaron la puerta, rápidamente escondí el bolso y le dije a quien sea que estaba tocando que pasara.

-Hermana, otra vez estuviste llorando.- Habló mi hermana, claro que ella pensaba que mi llanto era por la muerte de mi esposo.

-Sí, es que tuve un sueño muy feo- dije no dándole mucha importancia.

-Veo que no me quieres contar ese sueño, pero bueno, yo venía a contarte que estuve hablando con la Sra. Esme y me dijo algunas cosillas-dijo con voz alegre, no dije nada para que ella continuara – me dijo que Edward en su testamento dejó estipulado que si estaba casado le dejaba todo a ella, o sea hermanita querida que eres millonaria, eres dueña de esta casa y de la constructora-dijo alegre, en ese momento no me pude controlar y me largué a llorar no podía mentirle a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- Preguntó asustada.

-No, es que no se cómo contártelo, pensaras que estoy loca.

-Estoy segura que sea lo que sea lo que me tienes que contar, no pensaré eso. A demás, por tu cara puedo ver que es algo realmente grave, así que solo cuéntame por favor.

Me quedé muda unos momentos pensando por dónde empezar, pero creo que mi cabeza no estaba conectada con mis labios, ya que ellos se movieron solos.

-Edward no está muerto. - Fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-¿Cómo que no está muerto? Explícame que no entiendo absolutamente nada.

-Edward no es Edward… su nombre real es Jacob y me engañó haciéndose pasar por su hermano para que así yo me quedara con su fortuna y en unos meses más me casara con él y darle toda la fortuna- otra vez hablé sin pensar y Alice me miró con desconcierto y asimilando todo.

-Espera que no estoy entendiendo. - Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. - Me estás diciendo que el hombre con que tú te casaste no es en verdad Edward, quién falleció, sino que es su hermano que te engañó haciéndose pasar por él.

-Sí -mi voz apenas se escuchó.

-¡Es un maldito desgraciado ese Jacob! Sé que no soy la mujer idónea para decir esto, porque soy un poquito interesada en el dinero, pero llegar a tanto para obtenerlo…- Casi gritó todo lo que dijo, pero yo le hice señas con las manos para que bajara el volumen de la voz. - Debemos decirle todo a la Sra. Esme.

Pensé lo que dijo, pero luego de un momento me di cuenta que nadie me creería, menos Esme, quien le creería a su hijo.

-No puedo contárselo, creerá que todo lo que yo le digo es una mentira para inculpar a su hijo y nos echaran la culpa a nosotras. - No sabía si contarle o no lo de las amenazas de Jacob y decidí que mejor le contaba, era a la única que le podía contar una cosa así. -Jacob me amenazó con que si no sigo el juego haciéndome pasar por la viuda del verdadero Edward, le contará a todos que nosotras hicimos esto con el único fin de quedarnos con la herencia.

-Él no nos puede hacer algo así Bella, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Me dio tanta pena al ver la expresión de miedo que tenía en su cara, por mis malditos errores tendría que pagar ella y mi papá, pero yo no lo permitiría.

-Estuve pensando en que podríamos hacer, tal vez irnos por la mañana sin que nadie se entere, escapar de todos estos problemas – me sentía desesperada.

-¿Volver a Forks? -preguntó- Jacob sabe donde vivimos Bella, y Forks sería el primer lugar donde iría a buscarnos.

-¡Rayos! no había pensado en eso. - Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos tratando de buscar alguna solución a este gran problema. – Mira, haremos esto a primera hora de la mañana, vamos a Forks, buscamos a papá y nos vamos a cualquier lugar en Port Ángeles.

-¿Con qué dinero pagaremos un hotel, Bella?-preguntó.

-No pensemos en eso ahora, por favor, solo vámonos de aquí mañana y después veremos lo demás. - Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tantas preguntas que me hacia, las cuales me hacían dudar de mi plan de huida.

-Ahora vete a dormir que mañana temprano nos vamos de aquí- le dije con autoridad por si titubeaba con respecto a irse conmigo. - Así que haces tú maleta y luego te duermes que te quiero descansadita para mañana porque será un largo día.

Sería un largo día por el viaje a Forks en bus y luego tendríamos que hacer un corto viaje a Port Ángeles para buscar un lugar donde quedarnos y así Jacob no nos encontrara.

Alice se fue dejándome sola en el dormitorio, de pronto me surgió una duda más que duda era curiosidad, quería conocer a Edward así que bajé a la cocina para ver si podría encontrarme con Seth y así pedirle que me mostrara una foto.

-Seth, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunté

-Por supuesto que si Srta. Bella, para eso estoy en esta casa, para servirle-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a estos tratos.

-Quería saber si habrá una foto de Edward que me puedas mostrar. - Me miró extrañado.

-Sí, claro que hay fotos en el álbum, déjeme ir a buscarlo y le muestro fotos del señor Edward.

Lo esperé unos minutos y él regresó con un álbum de fotografías. Lo abrió y en la primera foto aparecía un joven alto, de pelo cobrizo, unos ojos color esmeralda y un poco musculoso con un traje y una toga de esas que les ponen a los graduados, Seth me miró esperando alguna reacción de mi parte y yo no entendía por qué.

-Es el Señor Edward en su graduación de la universidad- dijo y en ese momento me di cuenta porque me miraba extrañado y era porque no había reconocido a Edward.

Me quedé muda, no supe que decir, en mi cabeza no había nada coherente para decir. Seth se dio cuenta de ello pero lo atribuyó a mi dolor por la pérdida de Edward.

-Debe ser doloroso ver fotografías de él sabiendo que está muerto- y ¿Qué podía responder yo a eso? _"¿Sabes que Seth? No me duele su muerte porque nunca en mi vida lo había visto antes"_, estaba clarísimo que no podía decir eso.

-Sí, muy doloroso-mi voz apenas salió como un susurro, me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia la puerta de la cocina. - Gracias Seth.

Llegué a mi cuarto pensando en lo hermoso de aquel hombre de la foto, aquel con el que supuestamente me había casado, aún en la foto se podía ver lo sincero de su mirada, por eso no entendía como Jacob me dijo todas esa atrocidades de él, ya que un hombre con una mirada así, no podía ser tan malo como me lo pintaban.

Me puse mi pijama, me lavé los dientes, y me metí a la cama pensando en que mañana dejaría toda esta mentira atrás.

..

..

..

Me levanté de madrugada, me vestí y agarré mi bolso con las pocas ropas que había llevado a Seattle. Cuando ya estuve lista fui a buscar a Alice, toqué despacio su puerta la cual me abrió de inmediato. No pasé, solo la esperé en la puerta ya que gracias a dios estaba lista.

-Vámonos de aquí- dije bajando rápidamente por la escalera.

Llegamos al portón, ese que el día en que llegamos estaba lleno de periodista esperándome, ahora solo estaba el portero. Le pedí, casi le rogué que me dejara salir, cuando ya veía que no había caso decide mentirle.

-Por favor, prometo que apenas llegue a mi casa, llamaré a Esme para avisarle que tuve que volver a mi casa por una emergencia.

-¿Emergencia? - Preguntó el portero y ahora no sabía que decirle, por suerte Alice era más ingeniosa que yo con eso de las mentiras.

-Sí, nuestro padre se puso mal y está en el hospital de Forks, él no tiene a nadie más que a nosotras- y yo no podía creer como es que podía mentir tan bien, si hasta los ojos brillosos tenía como si quisiera llorar.

-Prométame que va a llamar a la Sra. Esme, porque si no llama, a mi me correrán. Nos dijeron que ustedes no podían salir de la casona. - Me dio un poco de pena y rabia al mismo tiempo, pena por el portero porque yo no llamara y quizás él se llevaría un buen regaño y rabia porque nos querían tener encerradas en este maldito lugar.

-Sí, prometo que llamaré para explicarle a Esme. - Dicho esto, me abrió la puerta y empecé a caminar hacia el taxi que había llamado minutos antes.

El taxi nos dejó en el terminal de buses, con Alice compramos los boletos y nos fuimos a comer algo ya que nos quedaban treinta minutos para que el bus partiera.

A eso de las once de la mañana llegamos a Forks. Por suerte mi padre estaba en la casa y se sorprendió de vernos ahí. Yo que no era muy buena demostrándole mis sentimientos, le di un abrazo gigante y me lancé a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña?- dijo Charlie con una voz de preocupación.

-Me engañó papá, me mintió- dije llorando, luego de decir eso le conté todo y me sorprendió ver lo tranquilo que se veía.

-Él vino el mismo día que ustedes se fueron- en su rostro vi la duda de contarme o no.

-Continua- dije.

-Me contó todo y por supuesto me amenazó con decirle todo a la policía, que nosotros fuimos los que inventamos ese macabro plan. - Su voz tenía un matiz de miedo. - Estaba tan preocupado por ustedes, no sabía cómo estaban y no podía comunicarme con ustedes.

-Lo siento papá, sé que no pensé en ti cuando me fui, dejándote solo una nota explicándote a grandes rasgos a lo que iba a Seattle.

-¿Qué te dijo ese desgraciado? -preguntó preocupado.

-Me hizo la misma amenaza que a ti, pero yo pensé que si veníamos a buscarte, luego nos podíamos ir a un hotel en Port Ángeles-dije esperanzada de que aceptara.

-¿A dónde vamos a irnos, hija? si apenas tenemos dinero para comer.-

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí papá, él sabe donde vivo, vendrá a buscarme para seguir con su estúpido plan.

-Si viene a buscarte, trataremos de convencerlo a la buena. - Me quedé muda ¿Es qué acaso no se había dado cuenta de que Jacob era un hombre peligroso?

-Papá, es un hombre peligroso, vámonos de aquí- Rogué.

-No hija, nos quedaremos aquí, ¿Qué no entiendes que no tenemos dinero para irnos a vivir a otro lugar?

-No será para siempre papá, será solo por un tiempo y cuando se calmen las aguas volveremos.

-¿Y de qué viviremos todo este tiempo? -Preguntó

-Buscaré un trabajo apenas lleguemos, por favor papá, di que sí, piensa en que si ese Jacob nos acusa con la policía vendrán aquí a buscarnos, por favor papá, piensa en Alice-se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Lo pensaré, pero si te llego a decir que sí, no nos iremos hoy-sentencio.

-¿Por qué hoy no?-pregunté.

-Porque deben de estar cansadas, vayan a dormir mientras yo pienso que haremos.

-Está bien papá. Descansaré un rato y luego preparé algo de comida.

..

..

..

Descansé dos horas más o menos, luego me levanté y preparé una comida rápida, tenía hambre y dudaba mucho en que Charlie, estando estos días solo, se hubiera cocinado algo. Seguramente lo único que hizo fue llamar a algún sitio de comida rápida. Charlie estaba en su dormitorio leyendo el diario, le dije que bajara a comer mientras yo iba a despertar a Alice al cuarto que compartíamos.

Comimos en silencio, a ratos Alice rompía el silencio diciendo lo extraordinario que era la casa.

-Lo único malo es esa Rosalie, papá, nos trataba como si fuéramos gente de la peor calaña. - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Mi papá solo movía la cabeza, en eso tocaron el timbre y Alice se ofreció a ir a abrir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -escuché a Alice gritar con rabia.

-¿Dónde mierda esta tu hermana?

Esa era la voz de Jacob, así que decidí pararme de la mesa e ir al recibidor antes de que a él se le ocurriera entrar a buscarme.

-Aquí estoy-dije con voz firme, no quería que supiera que le tenía miedo.

-Te vienes conmigo a la casa de mi madre, está muy desconcertada con tu actitud ¿Qué creías que hacías escapándote así? -dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me zamarreaba.

-¡Suéltala! desgraciado!-le gritó mi papá.

-Cállese y mejor aconséjele a su hija que se venga conmigo, o si no les ira muy mal-dijo furioso.

-No me iré contigo a ningún lado, ya te dije cuando me contaste todo que no estoy de acuerdo para seguir con esta mentira-le grité.

-Si no vienes conmigo, tu querido padre se irá a la cárcel por venta de cosas piratas y otras cosas más-dijo muy convencido de lo que decía.

Miré a mi papá y pregunté.

-¿Es eso verdad?

-La venta de CDS piratas sí, pero a lo de vender otras coas no se a que se refiere.

-¡Charlie como se te ocurre vender esas cosas! y ponernos en riesgo a nosotros-gritó Alice

-Lo… lo siento, no quise ponerlas en peligro, yo solo quería traer dinero a la casa, estábamos muy mal económicamente, ya casi ni alcanzaba con lo que tu hermana traía-

Se me estrujó el corazón al escucharlo, él no tenía la culpa de haber tenido un accidente y que lo hayan jubilado tan joven, así que me armé de tripas corazón e iría con Jacob a seguir con la farsa, todo sea por mi papá y mi hermana.

-Está bien Jacob, me iré contigo y continuaré con esto, solo déjame ir a buscar ropa y mis cosas personales al cuarto y nos vamos.

-No hija, no te vayas con él, si he de asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos lo haré, pero no quiero que te vayas con él -dijo con voz afligida.

-Papá, - dije a punto de llorar mientras le tocaba con mi mano su cara- no te preocupes, estaré bien, en cambio si tú, te vas a una cárcel yo no podré estar tranquila- me miró y movió su cabeza negando luego me dio un abrazo- solo confía en mí – le dije en el oído-te llamaré seguido para que sepas que está todo bien. - Me solté de su abrazo y fui a arreglar nuevamente el bolso.

-Me iré contigo, no dejaré que ese idiota te lleve sin mi- dijo Alice entrando en el dormitorio.

-No Alice, piensa en Charlie- dije para persuadirla de que se quedara no quería que fuera conmigo porque sé que se acostumbrará a los lujos y una vez que a Jacob no le sirvamos para su plan, nos dejaría en la calle libres para volver a donde pertenecíamos.

-Fue el mismo el que le dijo a Jacob que me llevara también. - Ya estaba, no podía hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión si tenía el apoyo de Charlie.

-Está bien, vamos- bajamos la escalera y lo primero que vi fue la cara de suficiencia del maldito de Jacob.

Nos despedimos de mi padre prometiéndole que lo llamaría a diario y que estaría bien.

El viaje fue en silencio, ninguno de los tres dijo algo al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, mi hermana se bajó del carro y se fue a hablar con una de las cocineras mientras a mi Jacob me pisaba los talones.

-Espero que te quede claro que no te puedes volver a escapar, porque si lo haces nuevamente, juro que sin titubear acuso a tu padre de todo lo que dije y mucho más- dijo mientras subíamos la escalera.

Llegamos a la puerta y al ver que no respondía me agarró del brazo y me habló a centímetros de mi rostro. - Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que sigue con el plan de la viuda que no se resigna al haber perdido a su amado-intentó besarme pero me solté.

-Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y no vuelvas a intentar besarme, me das asco- le dije y entre corriendo a la casa subí dos escalones y sentí una voz aterciopelada.

-Tú debes de ser Isabella.

Me di la media vuelta y lo que vi me dejó estática en mi lugar, sin saber que hacer o que decir solo sentí que unas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-S-si- respondí en un susurro.

-¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu marido?-preguntó con un tono extraño en la voz mientras yo me agarraba del barandal de la escalera para no caer, mis piernas estaban fallando y parecían de lana.

* * *

_***polvo y paja: es un dicho chileno que se refiere a salir sin culpa de alguna situación. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Beteado por Camili . manina www. /u/ 929278/ Camili-manina (sin espacios)

espero les guste el capitulo :)

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Pov Bella:**_

_-¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu marido?-preguntó con un tono extraño en la voz mientras yo me agarraba del barandal de la escalera para no caer, mis piernas estaban fallando y parecían de lana._

No lo podía creer, esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Qué se supone que hacía ahora? De seguro él ya sabía que nunca se había casado ni conmigo ni con nadie y me iban a culpar de todo a mí.

-¡Dios Edward, estás vivo! - Escuché que decía Jacob entre sorprendido y asustado.-Gracias a dios de que estés vivo hermano, no sabes el calvarios que sufrimos todos al creer que estabas muerto.

A pesar de que Jacob le hablaba a Edward, éste no dejaba de mirarme estudiando mi reacción, pero yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba preparada para fingir ser una viuda y así darle en el gusto a Jacob, pero no para lo que me encontré.

-Responde, Isabella- Dijo Edward ignorando totalmente a Jacob.

-Hijo, déjala, de seguro no puede ni hablar de la impresión y emoción de saber que estás vivo- Intercedió Esme por mí.

En ese momento decidí hablar - S…Si es la emoción de verte.- Dije sin mover un solo pelo de donde estaba.

Pero a pesar de esto Edward no creyó ni una sola de mis palabras y dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Sí, Claro -Esme al darse cuenta del tono de su hijo decidió interceder nuevamente.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar a tu cuarto? El viaje en el avión fue agotador para ti, igual que todas las emociones, recuerda que en un rato más llegará Marcus para revisar que lo que dijo el médico que te atendió en Seattle esta correcto.

-Sí, creo que me hará bien descansar un rato, me acompañarías Isabella- Abrí lo ojos desmesuradamente, nunca pensé que me pediría que lo acompañara a su cuarto.

-Hermano, no creo que sea buena idea que ella te acompañe-Dijo Jacob, pude ver el miedo en su mirada, creo que tenía las mismas sospechas que yo.

-Isabella y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar Jacob, necesito que me cuente cosas de la boda y de cómo nos conocimos.-

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era obvio que Edward sabía todo pues había reconocido a su madre y a Jacob así que era imposible que tuviera amnesia. Quería salir corriendo, odiaba a Jacob por haberme metido en esto, no sabia que hacer.

-El doctor que me atendió luego en el hospital de Seattle, me dijo que tenía algunas lagunas mentales. – Vi en la mirada de Jacob relajo, ya que si Edward tenía lagunas mentales podía pensar que a causa de eso no me recordaba.-Pero aún así no logro entender cómo es que no puedo recordar que estoy casado con tan bella mujer-No pude descifrar lo que vi en su mirada.-Vamos- Dijo tomándome de la mano y subiendo conmigo la escalera sin espera ni una palabra de nadie.

Esta demás decir que nunca había entrado a su cuarto. Era muy grande, con una cama matrimonial y en frente de esta había un ventanal un poco más grande que el que había en el cuarto que me asignaron, el cual también miraba hacia el jardín.

-Y bien, ¿No dirás nada?- Dijo, pero no sabía que contestar a eso.- ¿No me dirás cómo fue que nos conocimos, por qué te mentí sobre mi familia, y por qué te oculté durante tanto tiempo? -En su voz pude notar, sarcasmo.-Habla, no te quedes callada por favor, necesito saber toda la verdad-cuando dijo verdad, me asusté, sabía que sospechaba que nunca en su vida me había visto.

-Nos conocimos en Forks, el pueblo donde vivo, es lo único que puedo responder, lo demás tu deberías de saber.-Le dije refiriéndome a donde fue que conocí a Jacob.

-Ya veo que no dirás nada más, ni siquiera te alegra el que esté vivo- Dijo con suspicacia.

No sabía qué hacer, yo no era una experta diciendo mentiras regularmente me descubrían de inmediato cuando decía una, y extrañamente este hombre me ponía nerviosa tan solo con escuchar su voz.

-Ya te dije que es porque estoy muy sorprendida.-No sabía que más decir.

-Está bien, no te presionaré, pero te puedo pedir un favor.

-Dime.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a poner el pijama? -Extrañamente me acerqué a su cuerpo para ayudarlo con su ropa- Podrías sacarme el cabestrillo y luego la camisa – comentó con naturalidad… Malditos impulsos, en que lio me había metido, ¿Es que acaso no podía haberme negado? Con torpeza desabroché el cabestrillo, lo miré como diciéndole: "listo, lo demás hazlo tú" pero él no me dejó-Por favor yo no puedo mover el brazo necesito que tú me ayudes- Miré sus ojos y en ese verde esmeralda me pedí. Supe que nunca más podría negarme a nada que él me pidiera.

Comencé a desabrocharle la camisa con mis manos temblorosas, estaba muy nerviosa y de inmediato me sonrojé furiosamente.

-Te sonrojas- Rió de medio lado, y yo dejé de respirar.- ¿Por qué?

-Nunca te he visto sin camisa.

-¿Nunca? – Preguntó sorprendido-¿Tu y yo no hicimos el amor en nuestra noche de bodas?- Creo que me puse en todos los tonos rojos que pueden existir. No sabía que responder a eso así que le dije lo que Jacob hizo esa noche.

-Tú….tú recibiste una llamada de tu trabajo y te tuviste que ir.

-Que noche de bodas más extraña, ¿No se supone que lo único que yo quería en ese momento, era hacerte el amor? Como lo estoy deseando ahora. - Me quedé en shock, y totalmente sonrojada, malditos sonrojos, él no podía decir que me deseaba si ni siquiera me conoce.-Me encanta que te sonrojes-Dijo mientras me acercaba a su pecho con su brazo bueno y me besaba.

Este beso no tenía nada que ver con los de Jacob, este fue tierno, como si nos estuviéramos descubriendo recién, pero a la vez muy pasional. No sentí nada más que mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, y me sorprendí a mi misma dejándome llevar por un desconocido al cual estaba mintiéndole por miedo a que Jacob le hiciera algo a mi familia.

No sé cómo llegamos a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ahora, yo en la cama y él encima de mí, sentí que nos faltó el aire y en ese momento Edward fue directo a besar mi cuello, se sentía bien pero la cuota de cordura que quedaba en mi, me dijo que no podía dejarlo llegar más allá.

-Edward para-Dije mientras lo empuja delicadamente, no quería lastimar sus costillas.-No podemos hacer esto- Volví a hablar ya que él no se detenía en la tarea de besar un poco más abajo de mi cuello-Edward por favor, para-Lo empujé un poco más fuerte.

-Porque me dices que pare si tu piel me dice que lo que hago te gusta, aparte no es nada malo, solo quiero hacer el amor con mi mujer-dijo aún encima de mí y muy cerca de mi boca.

No sabía qué hacer, yo no quería acostarme con un hombre que recién venía conociendo, aparte si Jacob se enteraba de que Edward y yo nos habíamos besado de seguro me mataba.

-Porque no nos conocemos-solté de golpe.

-¿Como dices?-Dijo alejándose de mí, por increíble que suene sentí un inmenso vacío al sentir que se alejó de manera tan brusca. Busqué en mi mente alguna escusa que darle.

-Me refiero a que tu no me recuerdas, no recuerdas nada de mí- sin explicación alguna lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

-¿Estás segura que me estás diciendo la verdad?- Pude percibir el tono enojado de su voz-solo dime la verdad y te dejaré tranquila.

-La verdad es que tu y yo nos casamos, un dos días antes de tu accidente, esa es la única verdad-dije llorando y muy nerviosa. Estaba segura que si le decía la verdad todo esto terminaría en desgracia, no solo para mí, sino para esta familia también.

-Estoy seguro que tu escondes algo Isabella, y lo descubriré-dijo agarrándome fuertemente de los brazos-El doctor dijo que yo tenía lagunas mentales, nada más que eso, y es extraño que recuerde a todos menos a ti-Me advirtió

Tenía miedo, yo no conocía a Edward, por ende no podía saber sus reacciones, no sabía qué hacer, tampoco podía escapar del agarre que estaba ejerciendo en mí ya que era muy fuerte.

-Edward, por favor suéltame, me estás haciendo daño-Dije con mi voz cargada de miedo, no soltó su agarre así que decidí hablar de nuevo-Ya te dije la verdad Edward, estamos casados, y mi reacción solo fue por la sorpresa, estoy feliz de que estés vivo-Lo que dije al final lo dije en serio de cierta forma estaba feliz de verlo vivo y saber que a Jacob le había salido mal su plan.- Por favor suéltame, y deja que me vaya a mi cuarto-le supliqué.

-Discúlpame, no debí hablarte así-dijo soltándome- ¿No dormirás conmigo?- Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más dulce. ¿A caso era bipolar para cambiar de humor tan rápidamente?

-No creo que sea adecuado dormir juntos, tienes algunas costillas rotas ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Quiero que duermas aquí, la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para no hacerme daño si dormimos juntos.

-De verdad, no insistas, creo que será bueno que estés solo al menos hasta que te recuperes por completo- Dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Está bien, pero solo hasta que me sienta mejor- Lo escuché decir antes de que yo saliera de su cuarto.

Fui a mi cuarto que solo quedaba a una puerta del cuarto de Edward, abrí la puerta y me tiré a la cama a llorar. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que pasaría ahora? Edward en cualquier momento se iba a dar cuenta de la verdad y no sabía lo que pasaría conmigo en ese momento. El otro punto de esto era que me sentía extrañamente atraída por él, ese beso que compartimos en su cuarto me gustó y quería seguir probando más de sus labios, esos que me hacían sentir tocar el cielo.

Seguía llorando y pensando en que es lo que podía hacer, si contarle la verdad a Edward, él se veía un hombre sensato y de buen corazón pero no podía estar totalmente segura de su reacción o de si me iba a creer o no.

-Bella- dirigí mi vista hacia la voz, y me encontré con Jacob apoyado en el vidrio de la ventana.

Me asusté, se veía enojado y a la vez frustrado.

-Solo vengo a decirte que esto no cambia nada el plan, o bueno solo un poco, tendrás que seguir mintiéndole y luego de unos meses alegas que ya no le quieres y le pides el divorcio-Dijo muy serio.

-Jacob, él se dará cuenta que todo esto es mentira, no se creerá siempre lo que le digo, no puede recordarme porque no me conoce y cuando vea que no lo puede hacer se dará cuenta, solo… déjame ir Jacob.

-No, solo haz lo que te digo y no les pasará nada ni a ti ni a tu familia.

-Está bien-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y una última cosa, que ese idiota no te toque ni un pelo Bella, porque si me llego a enterar de que ha pasado algo entre ustedes, ahora sí que lo mato y esta vez sí que no fallo, ¿Entendiste bien? Tú eres mía- Me dio rabia al escucharlo reclamarme como suya si yo le había dejado bien en claro que no quería nada más con él.

-No soy tuya ni de nadie, aparte si me toca o no, no es asunto tuyo, al fin y al cabo el que me puso en bandeja de plata fuiste tú- Espete con rabia.

-Solo te lo digo Bella, estás advertida, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como te miraba allá abajo? Si te toca un solo pelo lo mato. - Al escuchar decir por segunda vez que lo mataba me dio un escalofrió, sentía que me moría si algo le pasaba por mi culpa. Sin decir más Jacob salió por donde entro, por la ventana y me dejó por fin sola.

Me tiré en la cama para descansar un rato, estaba exhausta, solo quería dormir para olvidarme de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que en la tarde llegaría el doctor que examinaría a Edward y como buena "_esposa_" debería de estar a su lado. Pensando en él me quedé dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

Beteado por Camili . manina www. /u/ 929278/ Camili-manina (sin espacios)

Espero les guste !

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Pov Jacob**

-¡Hijo! Bella y su hermana se han ido-me dijo mi madre a la hora del desayuno, me quedé desconcertado. Pensé que a Bella le había quedado claro que no tenía que desobedecer mis órdenes.

-¿Cómo que se fue madre? Debe de andar por ahí con Alice-le dije para asegurarme de lo que Esme estaba diciendo.

-Ya la busqué por toda la casa y le fui a preguntar al conserje si las había visto, me dijo que se habían ido a su casa porque les surgió una emergencia- ¡Maldita estúpida se escapo! Intenté controlarme para no llamar su atención.-Ella tiene que estar acá para la lectura del testamento.

-No te preocupes mamá, la iré a buscar al pueblito donde vive, recuerda que yo ya fui a investigar y que conozco el pueblo de Forks así que soy el único indicado para ir a buscarla-La lectura del testamento era mañana, y ella tenía que estar sí o sí, sería la única heredera de toda la fortuna Cullen.

...

..

..

Llegué a Forks y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la casa de Bella. Estaba seguro que era ahí donde se encontraba, pues no tenía donde más ir.

Le di unos golpes a la puerta y quien me abrió fue la histérica de Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me gritó.

-¿Dónde mierda esta tu hermana?- Le pregunté sin ánimos de seguir escuchando sus gritos o insultos que sabía tenía para decirme.

-Aquí estoy-Escuché a Bella decir con voz firme pero sabía que solo estaba aparentando para tranquilizar a su padre y hermana.

-Te vienes conmigo a la casa de mi madre, está muy desconcertada con tu actitud ¿Qué creías que hacías escapándote así?- Dije agarrándola por los brazos utilizando un poco más de fuerza de la que debía utilizar.

-¡Suéltala! desgraciado!-Escuché gritar al viejo.

-Cállese y mejor aconséjele a su hija que se venga conmigo, o si no les ira muy mal-La muy estúpida no sabía que yo tenía un As bajo la manga.

-No me iré contigo a ningún lado, ya te dije cuando me contaste todo que no estoy de acuerdo para seguir con esta mentira-Gritó y supe que era el momento exacto para sacar mi As.

-Si no vienes conmigo, tu querido padre se irá a la cárcel por venta de cosas piratas y otras cosas más-dije, de lo que estaba seguro era de la venta de CDS piratas, de lo demás me encargaría de buscar a alguien que lo inculpara en caso de que Bella se negara a volver.

-¿Es eso verdad?-Preguntó Bella su padre

-La venta de CDS piratas sí, pero a lo de vender otras cosas no se a que se refiere.- ¡Ja! era obvio que no sabía si aquello no existía.

-¡Charlie cómo se te ocurre vender esas cosas! Y ponernos en riesgo a nosotros-gritó la loca de Alice

-Lo… lo siento, no quise ponerlas en peligro, yo solo quería traer dinero a la casa, estábamos muy mal económicamente, ya casi ni alcanzaba con lo que tu hermana traía- Con éste numerito estoy seguro que Bella volvería sin poner más objeción.

-Está bien Jacob, me iré contigo y continuaré con esto, solo déjame ir a buscar ropa y mis cosas personales al cuarto y nos vamos.

-No hija, no te vayas con él, si he de asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos lo haré, pero no quiero que te vayas con él –Maldito viejo quería hacerme más difíciles las cosas.

-Papá, estaré bien en cambio, si te vas a una cárcel yo no podré estar tranquila- se abrazaron y algo le dijo ella en el oído a él de lo cual lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue-te llamaré seguido para que sepas que está todo bien. – Se soltó del abrazo del viejo y subió las escaleras.

Al fin nos íbamos de vuelta, claro que para mi mala suerte tuve que traerme a la histérica de Alice, esto no me convenía, sabía que era ella la que le metía cosas en la cabeza a Bella.

Llegamos aún en un silencio absoluto a la casa, cuando ya casi entrabamos a la casa le dije a Bella.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que sigue con el plan de la viuda que no se resigna a haber perdido a su amado-Intenté besarla pero la muy maldita se apartó.

-Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y no vuelvas a intentar besarme, me das asco- Me dijo, aunque no quisiera eso que dijo me dolió porque en el fondo de mi corazón yo la quiero.

Me quedé unos segundo fuera, pero cuando me pareció escuchar una voz dentro de la casa decidí entrar y lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta y estático en la puerta. El muy maldito estaba vivito y coleando, el imbécil de Aro me debía una buena explicación por el fallo del asesinato.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Con Edward vivo se me acababa el plan que tenía armado, tenía que pensar rápidamente cual sería mi paso a seguir.

-¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu marido?- Escuché a Edward preguntarle a Bella.

En ese momento crucé los dedos para que la voz de Bella saliera tan segura como cuando se había dirigido a mí momentos antes, pero mis ruegos de nada sirvieron porque su respuesta salió casi en un susurro.

Decidí intervenir para desviar su atención de Bella.

-¡Dios Edward, estás vivo! – Intenté que mi voz sonara lo más alegre posible, pero él muy imbécil no me dio ni bola- Gracias a dios de que estés vivo hermano, no sabes el calvario que sufrimos todos al creer que estabas muerto.- Seguí con mi intento de desviar su atención, pero Edward lo único que hacía era mirar a Bella de manera inquisidora.

-Responde, Isabella- Dijo Edward ignorándome totalmente.

-Hijo, déjala, de seguro no puede ni hablar de la impresión y emoción de saber que estás vivo- Intercedió Esme.

- S…Si es la emoción de verte.- Dijo Bella sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Sí, Claro –Respondió Edward y creo que todos los que estábamos en el recibidor notamos su tono sarcástico e irónico.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar a tu cuarto? El viaje en el avión fue agotador para ti, igual que todas las emociones, recuerda que en un rato más llegará Marcus para revisar que lo que dijo el médico que te atendió en Seattle esta correcto.- Esme volvió a apaciguar las aguas.

-Sí, creo que me hará bien descansar un rato, ¿Me acompañarías Isabella?- Eso sí que no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, al menos, no aún.

-Hermano, no creo que sea buena idea que ella te acompañe-Dije intentando hacer que entrara en razón. No podía permitir que se la llevara, corría el peligro de que Bella le soltara toda la verdad.

-Isabella y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar Jacob, necesito que me cuente cosas de la boda y de cómo nos conocimos. El doctor que me atendió en el hospital de Seattle, me dijo que tenía algunas lagunas mentales. – Creo que la suerte aún estaba de mi lado, lo de las lagunas mentales me iba a ayudar para que Bella siguiera fingiendo ser su esposa.-Pero aún así no logro entender cómo es que no puedo recordar que estoy casado con tan bella mujer-Una punzada de celos me dio en el estómago, no iba a permitir que se quedara con Bella, que se quedara con el dinero pero con ella no.-Vamos- Dijo tomándola de la mano y subiendo la escalera sin esperar nada.

Su mirada hacia Bella no me gustó nada, era una mirada de deseo, estaba más que claro que el "_pensar que estaba casado_" no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta justo a tiempo hijo- Me dijo Esme.

-No agradezcas madre, es lo que debía hacer, y mira con la gran sorpresa que me encuentro en casa, ¡Mi hermano está vivo!

-Sí, es la alegría más grande que me pudo dar dios.

Le sonreí a mi madre para que creyera que su alegría también era la mía.

-Bueno madre iré a dar una vuelta al jardín, luego nos vemos- Sin más di la media vuelta y salí rumbo a la pieza que tenía en casa el idiota de Aro.

-Abre rápido imbécil-Grité mientras golpeaba la puerta, abrió la puerta y me lancé encima de él hasta que lo dejé entre la pared y mi cuerpo-No te has enterado ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué me está hablando, patrón?

-De que no hiciste bien el maldito trabajado, Edward está vivo y en este momento está con Isabella, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-No puede ser señor, si yo me aseguré de que el auto donde iba el Señor Edward explotara antes.

-Pues está más que claro que no te aseguraste bien, lo único bueno es que el idiota tiene lagunas mentales, así que debe de pensar que sí se casó pero que no lo puede recordar, aunque su actitud con Bella es un poco hostil-le conté-Pero dime, ¿Ahora qué se supone que haré?

El muy idiota se quedó callado unos segundos, luego me dijo-Pues hable con la Señorita Isabella y dígale que siga fingiendo, y que luego de un par de semana le diga al Señor Edward que ya no lo quiere y le pida el divorcio- No dije nada ya que estaba pensando en los pros y los contras de la idea que tenía Aro

-Claro, al pedir el divorcio, Isabella se podrá quedar con una buena fortuna. Busca a alguien que pueda declarar que le vendió droga a Charlie Swan- Le dije tenía que tener la prueba por si a Bella se le ocurría contrariarme nuevamente-Y procura no equivocarte esta vez-Lo último lo dije como amenaza.

Tenía que hablar con Bella así que me dirigí a su cuarto pero no del modo normal. Sino que me metí por la ventana, estaba tirada en la cama llorando. Sé que esto la superaba pero no podía dejar que mi corazón dominara la situación, no me podía echar para atrás, ahora tenía que seguir adelante y conseguir lo que desde un principio me había propuesto.

-Bella- Me miró pero no dijo nada así que continúe hablando-Solo vengo a decirte que esto no cambia nada el plan, o bueno solo un poco, tendrás que seguir mintiéndole y luego de unos meses alegas que ya no le quieres y le pides el divorcio-Dije muy serio.

-Jacob, él se dará cuenta que todo esto es mentira, no se creerá siempre lo que le digo, no puede recordarme porque no me conoce y cuando vea que no lo puede hacer se dará cuenta, solo… déjame ir Jacob.

Cuando me pidió que la dejara ir, me llegó la furia, a toda costa se quería alejar de mí, y eso no me gustaba. A pesar del daño que le había hecho, yo la quería y la quería solo para mí.

-No, solo haz lo que te digo y no les pasará nada ni a ti ni a tu familia.

-Está bien-A esta altura de la conversación ella ya se encontraba llorando, pero no se me había olvidado cómo la miraba mi "_querido hermanito_", y esto me llenó de celos nuevamente.

-Y una última cosa, que ese idiota no te toque ni un pelo Bella, porque si me llego a enterar de que ha pasado algo entre ustedes, ahora sí que lo mato y esta vez sí que no fallo, ¿Entendiste bien? Tú eres mía-

-No soy tuya ni de nadie, aparte si me toca o no, no es asunto tuyo, al fin y al cabo el que me puso en bandeja de plata fuiste tú- Habló con rabia, pero si creía que la muy estúpida se iba a poder meter con Edward estaba equivocada, porque no lo permitiría.

-Solo te lo digo Bella, estás advertida, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como te miraba allá abajo? Si te toca un solo pelo, lo mato. – Sin más salí del cuarto por la ventana.

Me sentía cansado, y por ello me fui a mi cuarto a descansar. Luego preguntaría por el estado mental de mi "_hermanito_", debía de informarme bien para no dar un paso en falso, o sino terminaría por hundirme en el infierno si esto se llegaba a descubrir. No sabía que posibilidad tenía de que le creyera a Bella, si ella decidía contárselo todo, pero podía estar seguro que le creería más a ella que a mí, por la imagen de víctima que podía llegar a dar Bella y de seguro mi hermanito estaba encandilado con su belleza aparte de todo eso estaba la rivalidad que yo siempre me había empeñado en tener con él.

**Pov Edward**

Íbamos en el helicóptero rumbo a mi casa, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Emmett me había dicho, no podía creer que estaba casado y no pudiera recordar a mi esposa.

-¿Emmett, tu de verdad crees que _"esa Isabella"_ es mi "_esposa_"?_-_Le volví a preguntar a como por quinta vez, tenía una idea rondando en mi cabeza.

-Ya te dije que tu madre envió a Jacob a averiguar y él trajo tu acta de matrimonio donde se encuentra tu firma.

-Es que no recuerdo nada de ella y es muy raro el doctor solo dijo que tenía lagunas mentales ¿Cómo no voy a recordar nada de ella? ¿No te parece extraño?- Lo que no podía dejar de pensar es que lo del matrimonio fuera una mentira y que el "_accidente_" no haya sido tal sino que hayan tratado de matarme.

-Edward por favor, ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Nada, no es nada solo una tontería, mejor dejemos el tema hasta aquí y en la casa hablamos con más tranquilidad- Lo dejé por la paz sabía que lo que estoy pensando ahora para algunos podía sonar estúpido pero todo era muy raro.

-Sí, apenas lleguemos a tu casa te mostraré el acta matrimonial para que te termines de convencer-dijo, luego se le formó una sonrisa-aparte, perdóname amigo, pero tu mujer esta como quiere, es muy guapa-Por el comentario de Emmett ya me podía imaginar casado con una rubia oxigenada. No tenía nada en contra de las rubias pero prefería a las morenas.

El resto del vuelo lo pasamos en silencio, que a mí particularmente me sirvió para pensar.

Cuando llegamos al helipuerto de la casa, se encontraban todos esperándome. Su recibimiento fue emotivo especialmente el de mi madre que me abrazó y se puso a llorar. A mí se me llenó el corazón de alegría al volver a verla.

-¿Isabella donde está, Madre?- Pregunté, se me hacía muy raro que no estuviera esperándome para recibirme, no se supone que era la mujer que me amaba.

-Salió desde la mañana a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no le dijimos nada, queremos que sea una sorpresa-Note la voz de Esme un poco nerviosa y eso me pareció un poco raro.

-Mmm bueno, mejor vamos a mi despacho y así me muestran el acta de matrimonio, es que tengo algunas dudas.

-¿Dudas? ¿Qué dudas podrías tener?-preguntó mi madre mientras caminábamos hacia mi despacho.

-Madre, no recuerdo haberme casado ni con una Isabella ni con nadie.

-¿Cómo que no la recuerdas? Es absurdo que nos recuerdes a todos menos a ella.

-Por eso digo que tengo algunas dudas madre.

En ese momento mi madre me entregó una carpeta con lo que parecía ser mi acta de matrimonio y ¡Rayos! Ese maldito papel tenía mi firma, esto no podía ser.

-Esto es muy raro, madre necesito que llames a Marcus, necesito que me corrobore el diagnostico que me dio el médico de Port Ángeles.-Dicho esto salí de mi despacho, necesita pensar las cosas, ordenar mi mente e intentar recordar, al fin y al cabo no recordaba nada era porque lo que en realidad pensaba era verdad.

Cundo entré al recibidor, sentí unos murmullos a los que no les di importancia, pero en ese momento algo hizo clic en mi y sin pensarlo hablé. De un segundo a otro vi entrar corriendo a una chica de delgada, no muy alta y de pelo castaño.

-Tú debes de ser Isabella.- Afirmé sin saber porque, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que estaba en lo correcto. Se giró y en su mirada vi ¿Miedo?

-S-si- respondió en un susurro y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu marido?-pregunté, no quise que mi voz sonara tan dura pero no lo podía evitar, tenía dudas y su actitud me decía que algo escondía.

-¡Dios Edward, estás vivo! – Escuché hablar a Jacob.-Gracias a dios de que estés vivo hermano, no sabes el calvario que sufrimos todos al creer que estabas muerto.-Conocía muy bien a mi "_hermanito_" y podía jurar que trataba de desviar mi atención, lo ignoré.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, yo había escuchado murmullos en la puerta del recibidor e Isabella entró corriendo como arrancando de algo, y estaba casi seguro que ese algo era Jacob, solo tenía que corroborarlo y ya se me acurraría el cómo.

-Responde, Isabella-La pondría nerviosa para ver si le sacaba algunas palabras.

-Hijo, déjala, de seguro no puede ni hablar de la impresión y emoción de saber que estás vivo- Habló mi madre.

- S…Si es la emoción de verte.-Su actitud me parecía demasiado extraña, sin conocerla podía saber que tenía miedo ¿Pero de quién? De mi no podía ser ¿O si?

-Sí, Claro –Dije con un tono sarcástico.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar a tu cuarto? El viaje en el avión fue agotador para ti, igual que todas las emociones, recuerda que en un rato más llegará Marcus para revisar que lo que dijo el médico que te atendió en Seattle está correcto.

-Sí, creo que me hará bien descansar un rato, ¿me acompañarías Isabella?-Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-Hermano, no creo que sea buena idea que ella te acompañe-Y de nuevo Jacob al rescate, lo miré y dije.

-Isabella y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar Jacob, necesito que me cuente cosas de la boda y de cómo nos conocimos.- También vi miedo en la mirada de Jacob, esto se me hacía ya muy extraño y juro como que me llamo Edward Cullen que voy a descubrir lo que se me esta ocultando

-El doctor que me atendió luego en el hospital de Seattle, me dijo que tenía algunas lagunas mentales, pero aun así no logro entender cómo es que no puedo recordar que estoy casado con tan bella mujer-Isabella de verdad era muy hermosa y hasta ese momento fui capaz de darme cuenta que sentía un inexplicable deseo por ella.-Vamos- La tomé de la mano y subimos la escalera rumbo a mi cuarto.

-Y bien, ¿No dirás nada?- Pregunté pero no contestó.- ¿No me dirás cómo fue que nos conocimos, por qué te mentí sobre mi familia, y por qué te oculté durante tanto tiempo? –Hacerla hablar se me estaba haciendo difícil.-Habla, no te quedes callada por favor, necesito saber toda la verdad-Sentí que con lo último que le dije se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Nos conocimos en Forks, el pueblo donde vivo, es lo único que puedo responder, lo demás tu deberías de saber.

-Ya veo que no dirás nada más, ni siquiera te alegra el que esté vivo- Dije con suspicacia.

-Ya te dije que es porque estoy muy sorprendida.-Otra vez me dijo lo mismo que había dicho abajo pero ya no me creía lo de que estaba sorprendida, eso era estúpido. Sabía que no podía presionarla, tenía que ganarme poco a poco su confianza

-Está bien, no te presionaré, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-Necesitaba que me ayudara a ponerme pijama yo solo no podía.

-Dime.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a poner el pijama? –Sin más se acercó a mí, su caminar no fue para nada sensual pero el tenerla cerca me afecto de sobremanera- Podrías sacarme el cabestrillo y luego la camisa – Traté de hablar con naturalidad, esta mujer me ponía nervioso. Me sacó el cabestrillo pero no siguió con lo de sacarme la camisa así que sutilmente se lo pedí nuevamente - Por favor yo no puedo mover el brazo necesito que tú me ayudes- Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y solo eso me bastó para darme cuenta que ella sería incapaz de matar una mosca, pero también sentí algo extraño en el estomago.

Comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, y pude ver que se sonrojó. Ese acto me pareció adorable.

-Te sonrojas- sonreí de medio lado, si estaba siendo un poco malo sabía que esa sonrisa dejaba loca a más de una, pero si era sincero Isabella me gustaba y mucho.- ¿Por qué?

-Nunca te he visto sin camisa.-Si llegaba a ser verdad que me casé con ella, no sabía cómo me había contenido para no saltarle encima y hacerle el amor.

-¿Nunca? – Pregunté sorprendido-¿Tu y yo no hicimos el amor en nuestra noche de bodas?- Se volvió a sonrojar.

-Tú….tú recibiste una llamada de tu trabajo y te tuviste que ir.

-Que noche de bodas más extraña, ¿No se supone que lo único que yo quería en ese momento, era hacerte el amor? Como lo estoy deseando ahora. –Si con tal solo mencionar las palabras "_hacer el amor_" ella se volvía a sonrojar creo que la diría una y mil veces.-Me encanta que te sonrojes-Dije mientras la acercaba como podía hacia mi para besarla.

Tan solo al sentir el contacto con sus labios nació un deseo irrefrenable en mí. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan exquisitos, nunca en mi vida había besado unos labios como los suyos y para qué hablar de sus caricias con cada rose sentía una corriente que empezaba el mí cabeza y terminaba en la punta de mi pies.

Sin saber cómo llegamos a la cama… bueno en realidad solo había que caminar unos pasos para que ella chocara con la cama. Nos faltó el aire pero sin pensármelo dos veces me fui directo a su cuello y rayos, si sus labios eran suaves, su piel lo era mucho más y su aroma a fresas me tenía vuelto loco.

-Edward para-me pidió, pero sabía que era la voz de la cordura la que hablaba por ella, yo solo quería que se dejara llevar.-No podemos hacer esto- Decidí que no la escucharía y es por ello que decidí besar un poco más debajo de su cuello-Edward por favor, para-Y me empujó pero no fue algo brusco, solo lo hizo para que le pusiera un poco de atención.

-¿Por qué me dices que pare? Si tu piel me dice que lo que hago te gusta, aparte no es nada malo, solo quiero hacer el amor con mi mujer-Dije cerca de su boca estaba decido a convencerla.

-Porque no nos conocemos.

-¿Como dices?-Dije alejándome de ella, de una manera nada sutil.

-Me refiero a que tu no me recuerdas, no recuerdas nada de mí- No podía creerle eso aunque lo intentara, algo me decía que no podía creer en ella y eso me enojaba bastante.

-¿Estás segura que me estás diciendo la verdad?

-La verdad es que tu y yo nos casamos, un dos días antes de tu accidente, esa es la única verdad-dijo llorando, pero ni su llanto me pudo detener

-Estoy seguro que tu escondes algo Isabella, y lo descubriré-dije agarrándola fuertemente de los brazos-El doctor dijo que yo tenía lagunas mentales, nada más que eso, y es extraño que recuerde a todos menos a ti- le advertí.

-Edward, por favor suéltame, me estás haciendo daño-Dijo con miedo, pero no solté su agarre-Ya te dije la verdad Edward, estamos casados, y mi reacción solo fue por la sorpresa, estoy feliz de que estés vivo. Por favor suéltame, y deja que me vaya a mi cuarto-Me suplicó, y en ese momento me di cuenta que me estaba comportando como un monstruo pero me era inevitable comportarme así con ella.

-Discúlpame, no debí hablarte así-dije soltándola- ¿No dormirás conmigo?- Cambié el tono de mi voz para que se relajara un poco

-No creo que sea adecuado dormir juntos, tienes algunas costillas rotas ¿Lo recuerdas?-Y que rayos me importaban las costilla si lo único que quería era tenerla cerca.

-Quiero que duermas aquí, la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para no hacerme daño si dormimos juntos.-Intenté convencerla.

-De verdad, no insistas, creo que será bueno que estés solo al menos hasta que te recuperes por completo- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Está bien, pero solo hasta que me sienta mejor- Dije cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto.

Terminé de ponerme el pijama y me fui a dormir ya que tenía unas horas para descansar antes de que llegara Marcus a revisarme.

Intenté dormir por más de media hora pero la conversación y el beso con Isabella me había dejado muy confundido. Pensé por mucho rato y llegué a la conclusión de que si Marcus me decía que conmigo no había nada mal, investigaría y descubriría la verdad. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas y esto había sido todo un show armado definitivamente Isabella no lo había hecho, al menos, ella sola. Pero aún me acordaba del miedo que vi en su mirada quizás alguien la estaba obligando.

¡Ahí Edward te estás escuchando! ¡Suenas ridículo!

No debía de armas conjeturas antes de tiempo, solo dejaría pasar un poco el tiempo y así que se calmaran las aguas y empezaría a investigar.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdón por la demora... espero que me entiendan que estaba en mis ultimas semanas de instituto... pero ya estoy de vuelta :) con vacaciones así no creo que me demore mucho en subir el próximo capitulo.

Espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 8

**Pov Edward**

-Me podrían dejar a solas con Marcus por favor -les dije a mi madre, Isabella y a Emmett. Mi madre e Isabella se miraron entre ellas y Emmett también, a Emmett le miré como diciéndole que después le contaría lo que le preguntara a Marcus.

Salieron en silencio y yo al cabo de unos segundos tomé la palabra.

-Marcus, ¿es posible que sólo con lagunas mentales no recuerde a una persona en específico?- Pregunté.

-No, no es posible.

-Entonces ¿Cómo me explicas que no recuerde a Isabella?

-Sin exámenes no puedo saber eso Edward.

- ¡Pues entonces mañana mismo me haces esos putos exámenes!- Grité

-Está bien Edward, como tú digas. Ahora dime ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mmm, a ver por dónde empiezo -no sabía realmente si contarle o no, Marcus era mi amigo y era el único al que le confiaba mi salud.

-Pues por el principio hombre -no respondí nada- Anda ya cuéntame qué está pasando por tu cabeza, anda ya hombre o ¿es que acaso ya no soy tu amigo? -medio sonreí, este lio en mi cabeza no me dejaba tranquilo.

-Bueno, lo principal que pasa por mi mente en este momento es Isabella. -Me sonrió, claro seguramente pensaba que estaba enamorado.

-No te culpo, es muy guapa, claro que lo digo con todo el respeto que se merece tu señora esposa.

-Ese es el problema, que no sé si realmente estoy casado. -Me miró preocupado por lo que iba a decir-. Para mí es demasiado extraño no recordar nada, absolutamente nada de ella… Y pienso que quizás nunca me casé y que esto es todo un plan para quedarse con mí dinero.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Edward?, creo que estás sufriendo delirio de persecución -sentenció-Esa mujer tiene una mirada muy pura y dulce, sólo me han bastado unos segundos para darme cuenta que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

-Pues no sé, es por ello que necesito que me realices los exámenes. -Dije muy serio queriendo zanjar el tema-. Bueno eso es todo Marcus -Me despedí de él y le pedí que le dijera a Emmett que viniera a mi cuarto.

Sentí tres golpes en la puerta y sin preguntar de quien se trataba grité un _adelante._

-Amigo, me dijo Marcus que me esperabas.

-Pues sí, quería contarte lo que pasó con Isabella hace ya algunas horas atrás.

-Mmm qué me querías contar, si recordaste algo cuando estabas con ella o quizás algo más. -Dijo lo último subiendo y bajando las cejas, sugiriendo que había pasado algo entre Isabella y yo, bueno digamos que no estaba tan equivocado.

-No exactamente eso, sólo que traté de sacarle información pero no me dijo nada muy significativo y en un momento de la charla -al decir eso no le miré a la cara- Ella dijo que no nos conocíamos, pero cuando le pedí una explicación me salió con una pila de estupideces.

-Ya, seguro no ha pasado nada más entre los dos, mira que la he visto muy sonrojada al mirarte y vamos, eso se debe a algo que tu no me quieres contar.

- ¡Que no joder! -grité-. No estamos hablando de si paso o no algo entre nosotros dos –sentencié.

-Anda hermano no te enojes, y dime ¿ni siquiera un besito de buenas noches le diste? -Lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que no se iba a cansar de preguntar hasta que le contara lo que había pasado.

-No pararás hasta saber por qué se sonrojó al verme ¿Verdad?

-No -fue lo único que dijo.

-Bueno, pues le pedí que me ayudara a ponerme el pijama, y pues es muy atractiva y no me resistí y la besé, eso es todo.

-Bueno me toca creerte. Ahora, cuéntame que es lo que te tiene preocupado.

-Pero si ya te dije que en un momento dado dijo que no podíamos…porque no nos conocíamos.

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que no podían hacer? -Mierda sabía que no pasaría por alto ese detalle.

-Mmm, es que no fue sólo un beso el que nos dimos. -Me sonrojé y no entendía por qué sí yo nunca me sonrojaba-. Digamos que mi testosterona se me anduvo subiendo un poquito e intenté algo más, pero en ese momento ella dijo que no podíamos porque no nos conocíamos.

- ¡Ajá! Sabía que algo me estabas ocultando.

-Emmett por favor, esto es serio, no escuchaste que ella me dijo que no nos conocíamos.

-Perdón amigo pero es que te veías tan lindo sonrojado -dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ya basta y hablemos en serio por favor, no sé qué pensar.

-A ver, ¿le pediste alguna explicación por lo que te dijo?

-Pues sí, dijo que sólo lo decía porque yo no me acordaba de ella, y bla bla pero no le creí nada.

-Amigo no sé qué decirte, quizá si investigáramos para que tú salgas de esas dudas que tienes, porque de verdad yo no creo que ella con la mirada tan dulce que tiene haya sido capaz de algo así.

-Creo que investigar es la mejor opción, así que tú te irás a la casa de Isabella y hablarás con su padre y ves que es lo que le puedes sacar, yo mientras tanto me haré los exámenes con Marcus para estar seguro de que no tengo nada grave en mi cabeza.

-Como usted mande -dijo a modo de chiste.

Luego de eso seguimos hablando de la empresa

-Creo que pronto volveré, he estado alejado bastante tiempo y hay decisiones que tomar.

-Edward aún no te recuperas del todo y ya estás pensando en volver.

-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga si soy el presidente? -le dije-. Mi padre me confió ese puesto al morir y no pienso decepcionarlo, esté donde esté -sentencié.

-Bueno como quieras, y me voy despidiendo, mira que he dejado bastante abandonado a mi hermano con todo tu asunto, nos vemos mañana.

-Ok, dale mis saludos a Jasper.

Emmett no alcanzó ni a salir del cuarto cuando Isabella entró.

-Adiós Bella -dijo Emmett- Nos vemos mañana.

-Cuídate Emmett -la escuché decir.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi nos miramos por un tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto, y nos quedamos en un silencio total. Hasta que decidió hablar.

-Venía a ver si se te apetecía algo -dijo con un tono de voz nervioso. No lo entendía, por qué cada vez que estábamos solos se ponía nerviosa.

-En este momento no… o bueno si -me apetecía sonrojarla un poquito, sus sonrojos hacían que algo se produjera en mi interior.

-Pues dime y te lo traigo enseguida -sonreí de medio lado, no es por presumir pero sabía que esa sonrisa le encantaba a las mujeres.

-No hace falta que lo traigas porque lo que quiero esta parada justo al frente mío. -Dije sin más y al instante ella se sonrojó.

-Mmm y eso qué sería exactamente. -Vamos parece que quería jugar.

-Pues te quiero a ti, digamos que hace rato cuando me ayudaste con el pijama me quedé con gusto a poco. -Y ella se sonrojó aún más si es posible.

-Ya te dije que no Edward -dijo en tono serio.

-Anda si serán sólo un par de besos. -No estaba seguro de confiar en ella, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que me gustaba y mucho, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tenerla.

-No. -dijo aún más seria que antes.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia ella, la tomé de la cintura haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros.

-Algo me dice que tú también lo quieres pero te estás resistiendo y quisiera saber ¿Por qué?

-N…No es nada es sólo que tú no me recuerdas -dijo muy nerviosa no sé si por mi cercanía o por algo más.

-Entonces con mayor razón bésame y veremos si eso me ayuda a recordar. -Y sin esperar respuesta la besé con dulzura, un beso tierno por donde se le mirara. Pensé que no me lo correspondería, pero creo que Dios escuchó mis plegarias porque me lo correspondió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. -¿Ves? no pasa nada malo si nos besamos, somos marido y mujer o ¿se te olvidaba? -dije mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Ya te di tu beso, ahora por favor Edward no sigas -su tono no se oía para nada convencido.

-Sólo uno más por favor. -Pedí, ella subió un poco su cabeza hacia mí, se puso de puntillas y me besó. Fue tan adorable, que le rogué a Dios porque mis sospechas no fueran ciertas, y que Isabella no me estuviera mintiendo.

-No sé lo que me has hecho pero siento como si estuviera embrujado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. -Esas palabras salieron de mi boca apenas las pensé.

-No digas nada Edward -dijo con voz triste mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? -con mi mano levanté su cara haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

-Sólo no digas nada por favor -y por su mejilla cayó una lágrima.

-Está bien, no diré nada pero no llores -dije mientras con uno de mis dedos le secaba la lagrima. -Ahora ven a descansar conmigo un rato.

- ¿En tú cama? -preguntó y se volvió a sonrojar.

-Claro, ¿dónde más? -dije riéndome disimuladamente.

-No, yo mejor me voy a descansar a mi cuarto.

-Prometo que no haré nada más que robarte un par de besos.

-No, yo descansaré en mi cuarto.

-Está bien, sí para que descanses a mi lado no tengo que robarte besos, no lo haré pero no quiero que te vayas. Duerme conmigo esta noche. -No quería que se fuera, con tan sólo rozar sus labios me había hecho adicto a ella. No esperé su respuesta, tan sólo la guié a la cama y nos recostamos.

-Apoya tu cabeza en mi pecho -ella hizo lo que le pedí y yo por mi lado puse mi brazo bueno en su cintura, al rato después sentí su respiración acompasada y supe que se había quedado dormida, y yo a los minutos después hice lo mismo.

**Pov Bella**

Después de que Edward nos pidiera a su madre, a Emmett y a mí que lo dejáramos solos con el doctor, me fui a mi cuarto y me encontré con Alice.

-Bella ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que ese hombre está vivo? -preguntó muy nerviosa.

-Jacob no me deja otra alternativa que seguir fingiendo, quisiera contarle todo a Edward pero no le conozco y no sé si me creerá.

-No, no le puedes decir la verdad, si no te cree pensará que tu armaste todo este rollo y nos meterá a la cárcel -me dijo con sus ojitos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar.

-No llores Alice, ya encontraré la manera de salir de este lio -le dije mientras le tomaba de las manos-. Ahora te tengo que contar una cosa.

-¿Ha sí? dime qué cosa es.

-Hace rato subí con Edward a su cuarto, me estuvo preguntando cosas y…-Me quedé callada, no sabía que iba a pensar ella si le contaba que nos habíamos besado.

-¿Y? –preguntó.

-Y me besó, bueno nos besamos.

-Wow nunca pensé que me ibas a contar algo así -me dijo- ¿Cómo besa? -preguntó muy curiosa.

-Mmm bien.

- ¿Nada más que bien?, Isabella nunca te había visto esa mirada, ¿será qué te gusta?

-Que cosas dices, si ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Pero yo a ti sí que te conozco, y sé que te gusta -sentenció.

-Creo que si y eso me asusta, luego de que terminara de hablar con él, vino Jacob y me dijo que si se enteraba que él me tocaba un pelo lo mataba.

-Ese no sabe nada más que hacer daño, pero no pienses en eso ahora. Aparte, si pasa algo entre Edward y tu Jacob no se tiene porque enterar, al menos no todavía.

-Pues no se Alice, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar más adelante.

- ¿Sabes hermanita? te diré algo, sólo vive el momento y después vemos como salir de este lio -me dijo.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que necesito pensar, así que iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín -y sin decir nada más salí del cuarto.

Al salir del cuarto vi que la puerta del cuarto de Edward se habría y sin pensarlo dos veces decidí entrar.

Justo venía saliendo Emmett, nos despedimos y entré, Edward aún estaba acostado, lo miré a los ojos por un instante y luego decidí hablar pero no sabía que decir.

-Venía a ver si se te apetecía algo- Dije muy nerviosa, porque ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí.

-En este momento no…o bueno si.

-Pues dime y te lo traigo enseguida -me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba.

-No hace falta que lo traigas porque lo que quiero esta parada justo al frente mío. -Dijo y me sonroje furiosamente.

-Mmm y eso que sería exactamente -otra vez hablé sin pensar. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Isabella? Me pregunté mentalmente.

-Pues te quiero a ti, digamos que hace rato cuando me ayudaste con el pijama me quedé con gusto a poco -dijo sin más.

-Ya te dije que no Edward -dije en tono serio, recordándome de las palabras de Jacob "_que ese idiota no te toque ni un pelo Bella, porque si me llego a enterar de que ha pasado algo entre ustedes, ahora sí que lo mato y esta vez sí que no fallo, ¿Entendiste bien? Tú eres mía" _tragué saliva, no sabía qué hacer si Edward insistía, yo no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-Anda si serán sólo un par de besos -al instante en que dijo eso supe que el seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguir besarme otra vez.

-No -dije aún más seria, al menos tenía que intentar que entrara en razón.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia mí, me tomó de la cintura y sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Algo me dice que tú también lo quieres pero te estás resistiendo y quisiera saber ¿Por qué? -y ahora qué le iba a decir, si era verdad lo que decía, porque yo también deseaba que ese beso se repitiera.

-N…No es nada, es sólo que no tú no me recuerdas -dije nerviosa pero por su cercanía que me tenía vuelta loca.

-Entonces con mayor razón bésame y veremos si eso me ayuda a recordar -dijo tratando de convencerme, pero en ningún momento pensé que me iba a besar sin esperar mi respuesta. El beso fue tierno y yo sentí que me derretiría, sentí que el mundo se detenía y sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondí el beso, no quería sepárame de él.

-¿Ves? no pasa nada malo si nos besamos, somos marido y mujer o ¿se te olvidaba? -dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

Pero en ese momento mi lado cuerdo hizo acto de presencia al recordar otra vez las palabras de Jacob y decidí pedirle a Edward que me soltara.

-Ya te di tu beso ahora por favor Edward no sigas -pero mi voz no sonó para nada convencida de lo que decía.

-Sólo uno más por favor -y sin pensármelo dos veces me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Entonces me di cuenta que no había otra cosa mejor en el mundo que besarlo, y eso me dio pánico y miedo porque todo se descubriera y él pensara que yo había sido la culpable de todo y no creyera ni una de mis palabras.

-No sé lo que me has hecho pero siento como si estuviera embrujado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. -Esas palabras que salieron de su dulce boca me estremecieron.

-No digas nada Edward -dije con voz triste mientras agachaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Sentía una extraña atracción hacia alguien que apenas conocía y que más encima tenía que engañar por el bien de mi familia.

-¿Por qué no? -Me tomó de la barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sólo no digas nada por favor. -Tan sólo con decir eso una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Está bien, no diré nada pero no llores -dijo mientras que con uno de sus dedos detenía el recorrido de mí lagrima. -Ahora ven a descansar conmigo un rato.

-¿En tú cama? -pregunté sonrojada.

-Claro ¿dónde más? -dijo riéndose disimuladamente.

-No, yo mejor me voy a descansar a mi cuarto. -No quería tentar la poca suerte que tenía.

-Prometo que no haré nada más que robarte un par de besos.

-No, yo descansaré en mi cuarto.

-Está bien, si para que descanses a mi lado no tengo que robarte besos, no lo haré pero no quiero que te vayas. Duerme conmigo esta noche. -Sus palabras me estremecían el alma. Ningún hombre me había tratado de ese modo. Me guió hacia la cama y nos recostamos, yo sólo pensaba quedarme hasta que él se quedara dormido, después me iría a mi cuarto, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

-Apoya tu cabeza en mi pecho- Dijo, yo sólo hice lo que me pidió, mientras él ponía su mano en mi cintura, y la corriente que había sentido hace algunos minutos atrás volvía a aparecer.

En sus brazos me sentía protegida y querida, cosa que sólo había sentido con una sola persona, y era la que más daño me había hecho y ese era Jacob, pero ya me había dado cuenta que todo lo que él me hizo sentir no se podía comparar con lo que Edward y sus besos me hacían sentir. Pensando en ello me dormí.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo beteado por Miry Alvarez Rodríguez_**

**_La historia no es completamente mía, el fics nació de una novela llamada sortilegio, pero yo estoy cambiando algunas cosillas._**

**_Espero les guste el capítulo :)_**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Me desperté desorientada al sentir un brazo agarrándome la cintura, pero luego de un rato me acordé que anoche me había acostado a dormir con Edward. Sólo esperaba que Jacob no hubiera ido a mi cuarto en la noche y se diera cuenta de que no había dormido ahí.

–Buenos días –lo escuché decir, mientras me agarraba el mentón para que lo mirara y me daba un beso, que por supuesto yo respondí con mucho entusiasmo.

–Perdón por la interrupción –dijo, Jacob–. Pensé que esperarías a estar un poco más recuperado para disfrutar de tu matrimonio –dijo, con voz dura. Una voz que a mí me dio escalofrió de tan sólo escucharla.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dime, ¿acaso no sabes que para entrar a un cuarto, debes de tocar la puerta?–. Edward, ya estaba un poco cabreado, y yo no sabía que decir, sólo miraba a Jacob con miedo.

–Mmm es que no pensé que estarías tan ocupado, sólo quería saber cómo estabas, pero ya veo que estás muy bien, no sólo de compañía sino también de salud. Por lo visto tienes muy buena enfermera.

Luego de decir eso, me miró, y yo tragué saliva, sabía lo que me pasaría apenas Jacob me encontrara sola.

–Sí, Jacob, en eso tienes mucha razón, Bella me ha ayudado mucho en mi recuperación. Ahora que has visto que estoy bien, por qué no me dejas a solas con Bella, para seguir dándole los buenos días–. Cuando oí decir eso a Edward, me quedé más quieta de lo que ya estaba. Es que el muy idiota no podía quedarse callado, cada vez me metía en más líos.

–Está bien, ya veo que los tortolitos quieren estar solos –dijo, en tono sarcástico. Al menos eso sentí yo, no sé si Edward se habrá dado cuenta del tono que estaba utilizando Jacob–, pero me temo que no les durará mucho, pues mi madre los espera en la mesa para el desayuno.

–Dile que en quince minutos estamos ahí. Y muchas gracias por el recado Jacob –dijo, Edward y sonrío de medio lado.

–Ok, nos vemos en la mesa– sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Edward me miró con una expresión en el rostro que no supe descifrar.

–Bueno, en qué estábamos nosotros –me dijo, con voz sugerente.

–En que yo me voy a mi cuarto para ducharme y cambiarme la ropa, y bajar lo más rápido a tomar el desayuno –dije, mientras me paraba de la cama y huía de Edward.

–No, no, no –dijo, moviendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha, y agarrándome de la cintura para que no saliera de la habitación–. Nosotros estábamos dándonos los buenos días. –Y sin más, me dio un beso. Beso, que primero fue tierno, pero después se volvió más demandante. Un beso, que me hizo olvidar todas las amenazas de Jacob. Y también olvidar, qué podía pasar cuando Jacob me encontrara sola, en cualquier lugar de esta inmensa casa. Un beso, que me hizo sentir protegida y querida en los brazos de aquel hombre. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, lo único que no me hizo olvidar, fue el hecho de no saber, si decirle o no la verdad.

Tan ensimismada en el beso estaba, que no me di cuenta que estábamos en la cama, él encima de mí, y besándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello. En mi cabeza volvió a aparecer la amenaza de Jacob, y empecé a apartar a Edward de mí.

–Edward, detente, nos están esperando con el desayudo.

Él me miró y sonrió. – ¿De verdad quieres que pare Bella?, porque yo estoy de lo más bien –dijo, y ahora besó y lamió mi cuello.

Pero estaba tan preocupa por lo que Jacob había visto, que seguí insistiendo en que no debíamos hacer esto.

–Edward, en serio por favor, ya detente–, pero no hubo respuesta de parte de él. –Edward, no quiero –dije, lo más segura que pude.

–Está bien Bella, no te obligaré a nada –dijo, mientras se levantaba– pero no sé por qué te rehúsas tanto a que te bese.

–Edward, es sólo que prefiero que me recuerdes, antes de que pase algo más entre nosotros– aún sabiendo que nunca podrás recordarme, me dije mentalmente.

–Y debo de asumir que si no te recuerdo nunca, nunca pasará algo entre nosotros. –No preguntó, sino que sentenció.

Y otra vez volvió a mí la imagen de Jacob, amenazándome y obligándome a que siguiera con la mentira. Así que, decidí que era tiempo de actuar bien mi papel en esta mentira.

–Si tú no me recuerdas, yo… –No sé por qué me falló la voz al pensar en separarme de él. O tal vez, en el fondo de mí corazón ya estaba la respuesta, pero no me atrevía a aceptarla–. Yo preferiría que nos divorciáramos. –Mi voz no sonó para nada firme, como me lo esperaba, pero aún así esperaba que Edward por fin entendiera y no replicara más.

– ¿Divorciarnos?, se supone que nos casamos enamorados, y una esposa enamorada no le pediría a su esposo con una leve amnesia el divorcio. Se supone que tú me amas–. Por qué se ponía así de necio, si no me conocía. Y estaba segura que él no sentía ni la milésima parte de lo que yo estaba comenzando a sentir por él.

Ahora no sabía que responderle. Yo me había casado con Jacob, pensando que se llamaba Edward. Y sí, me casé enamorada, pero no de él. Si ya mentí una vez, debía de seguir mintiendo. Edward no se podía enterar de la verdad, al menos no aún, cuando no tengo ni una prueba de lo que Jacob hizo.

–Sí, yo al menos me casé enamorada–, y recordé el día del funeral, cuando escuché a Tanya, decir que hacía unos pocos días antes del accidente había estado con Edward –pero, no sé si tú…

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, si me casé contigo, debe de haber sido por amor. No encuentro ningún otro motivo para haber hecho semejante locura.

– ¿Le llamas locura al matrimonio? –Le grité, no sé por qué me enfureció que pensara que este matrimonio, aunque yo sabía que era uno de mentira, era una locura.

–Antes del accidente, al menos lo que yo recuerdo, es que en mis planes no estaba casarme. Y no evadas el tema, y dime a qué te referías con que al menos tú te casaste enamorada ¿Acaso yo no lo estaba?

–Edward, dejemos el tema. Por la paz de ambos, por favor. Más adelante vemos lo que pasa entre los dos–. En el fondo de mi corazón, albergaba la leve esperanza de que él se enamorara de mí, porque no cabía duda de que yo ya estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, por muy loco que parezca.

–No. Bella, esta vez vamos a hablar, esta vez no te me vas a escapar –dijo, muy serio y me dio miedo–. Sé sincera conmigo Bella, y cuenta eso que escondes.

Y había vuelto con lo mismo, cómo es que yo para él era un libro abierto, y sin embargo yo no podía saber lo que pensaba.

–Te dije que no escondo nada, nos casamos, esa es toda la verdad–. Y crucé los dedos para que esta vez me creyera. Vamos, sé que soy pésima mintiendo, pero saber que a la tercera vez que se lo digo aún no me cree, lastima mi ego.

Dio un suspiro cansado. Me miró con enojo. –Espero que así sea, porque si no, te vas a arrepentir.

– ¡Me estas amenazando! no lo puedo creer–. Sin decir más, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–No es una amenaza, sólo una advertencia –ninguno de los dos dijo nada–. Bella solo quiero que confíes en mí.

– ¿Cómo? Dime, cómo hago para confiar en ti, si lo primero que haces es amenazarme.

–Lo siento, pero ya no soporto tu actitud de un día sí y al otro no. Tu indecisión me mata, y sé que detrás de ella debe de haber algo que no me quieres decir –dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí.

–Y yo, no soporto el que me quieras presionar a hacer algo que no quiero, Edward. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas– sin esperar a que me contestara, salí corriendo de la habitación de Edward.

–Bella, hija, qué sucede ¿Por qué estás llorando? –me preguntó, Esme.

–Nada, señora Esme.

Y seguí mi recorrido hacia mi cuarto. Cuando entré a mi habitación, no pude más que echarme a la cama a llorar. Esta mañana había descubierto que en este poco tiempo que había pasado con Edward, me había enamorado de él. Pero también descubrí, que no podía pensar en contarle la verdad, porque pensaría que todo esto lo planee yo.

No quería que Edward me odiara en algún futuro, y estaba segura que cuando él se enterara de todo, me terminaría odiando por no haber confiado en él. Pero cómo podía, si ya había confiado en un hombre, y me había engañado de la peor manera.

No sé en qué momento de mis divagaciones me quede dormida, sólo sentí que alguien me movía y decía mi nombre.

–Isabella, despierta–. Me desperté desorientada, y me asusté al ver a Jacob a mi lado. Estaba muy enojado, por lo que había visto esta mañana.

–Parece que mi hermanito –dijo, con sarcasmo–, te dejó muy cansada que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ir a tomar el desayuno con nosotros, y ni hablar del almuerzo.

–N…no sé de qué hablas –dije, casi tartamudeando por el miedo.

–No sabes de lo que hablo, ¿estás segura? –miré su rostro y me di cuenta que estaba rojo por la furia. Me levanté de mi cama, dispuesta a correr si Jacob se ponía mucho más agresivo–. Hablo de que anoche no dormiste en tu cuarto, y de que esta mañana, te vi besándote con mi hermano –gritó, acercándose a mí y tomándome de los brazos.

–No es lo que tú piensas, Jacob, por favor suéltame, me estás lastimando.

–No soportas que yo te toque, pero sí dejas que el mugroso de mi hermano te bese– me empujó hacia la pared e intentó besarme, pero yo corrí la cara. –Ahora conocerás realmente mi furia–. Y empezó a manosearme por todo el cuerpo, aunque intenté que no me besara, Jacob era mucho más fuerte que yo, y logró besarme. No me contuve más y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente por la rabia y la frustración. –Cuándo entenderás que eres mía. Que tú matrimonio con él no es más que una farsa–. Ahora no besaba mi boca, sino que besaba mi cuello. En el mismo lugar donde me había besado Edward. Pero los besos de Edward habían sido tan distintos. Como pude, le pegué un rodillazo en sus partes inferiores y logró soltarme; pero no alcancé a llegar a la puerta, cuando Jacob me tomó de la mano y me volteó hacia él. Acto seguido, sentí un golpe en mi mejilla, el cual fue tan fuerte, que caí al suelo.

No alcancé ni a pararme del suelo, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse. Me quedé sin aire, al pensar que podía se Edward o Esme, pero al menos me quedaba un poco de suerte y la que entró fue Alice.

– ¿Bella, qué haces ahí tirada? –Aún no reparaba en Jacob, pero no tardó en verlo– ¡Maldito cerdo! ¿Qué le hiciste? –Gritó, mientras lo golpeaba.

–Nada y déjame en paz–. La tomó de los brazos y la tiró a la cama, luego de eso salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo no dije nada, ni siquiera la miré.

–Bella, párate, no me gusta verte tirada en el suelo y llorando como lo estás haciendo. –Sólo hice lo que ella me pidió, sentándome en la silla que había cerca del ventanal– ¿Te pegó, verdad? –No esperó mi respuesta, sólo se acercó a mí y me miró la mejilla–. Se te está poniendo rojo, lo mejor es que pongamos un poco de maquillaje.

Sacó de las cosas que tenía encima del tocador, un frasco que contenía base y otro que tenía polvo, y empezó a ponerlo en mi cara; luego de un rato, me dijo que me fuera a mirar al espejo, pero no lo hice. No quería moverme de donde estaba.

–Bella, no podemos seguir aguantando los abusos de ese malnacido –sentenció, y yo decidí hablar.

–Y qué quieres que haga. ¿Qué vaya y se lo cuente todo a Edward?

–Sería lo más sensato.

– ¿Sabes? hoy me amenazó. Me dijo que si yo le estaba ocultando algo, me arrepentiría. ¿Aún quieres que le cuente la verdad?

–Bella, hoy en el desayuno hablé mucho con él, y me pude dar cuenta que no es una persona mala como Jacob. Confía en él y cuéntale la verdad. Él sabrá cómo ayudarnos.

–No sé, tengo mucho miedo. Hoy, Jacob, nos vio en la mañana besándonos, es por eso que me golpeó. Sabes, nunca me había sentido tan acorralada. Por un lado, quiero decir la verdad sin importar las consecuencias, pero al segundo me arrepiento, porque no quiero causarle más daño a mi padre mandándolo a la cárcel. Y tampoco quiero hacerte daño a ti, y se me encoje el corazón de pensar en que Edward, me crea la culpable de toda esta artimaña y termine odiándome.

–Por mí no te preocupes, por mi padre, si tú le cuentas a Edward las amenazas de Jacob, estoy segura que él podrá hacer algo y no creo que el termine odiándote. Sé que le gustas, Bella. Esta mañana hablamos muchos de ti, y en su mirada vi lo mismo que vi en la tuya, cuando me dijiste que te había besado.

–No sé lo que haré, pero te prometo que lo pensaré, y cuando decida qué hacer, te lo contaré.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella discusión con Edward, y de aquel incidente con Jacob. A Jacob, no lo había visto mucho estos días; pero con Edward había solucionado las cosas. Él por su parte, me dijo que iba a tratar de no presionarme, y yo le prometí que iba a confiar más en él.

Edward, y yo, veníamos llegando de cenar en un restaurant muy fino, cuando nos cruzamos con Jacob, el cual nos dio las buenas noches y me miró amenazante. Por mi parte, aunque intenté no ponerme nerviosa, no lo logré y al llegar a la habitación Edward se dio cuenta.

–No es por presionar, pero desde hace mucho noto que cada vez que Jacob esta cerca de nosotros, tú te pones nerviosa y distante conmigo ¿Se conocían de antes?

–Edward, no quiero discutir contigo después de lo magnifico que lo pasé en la cena. No seas paranoico.

–No es que sea paranoico, pero en estos días te he aprendido a conocer, y sé que si no me quieres contestar es por algo.

–No Edward, no nos conocíamos de antes– pero, cometí el grandísimo error de desviar la mirada cuando contesté y él se dio cuenta de inmediato que le estaba mintiendo. Me tomó por la cintura, y me pego a su pecho, y con una mano hizo que le mirara.

–Bella, no sé si te has dado cuenta que para mi eres un libro abierto, el cual he aprendido a leer muy bien, y sé que le temes a Jacob. Lo que no sé, es el por qué.

Se había dado cuenta del miedo que le tengo a Jacob, así como también, de que cada vez qué Jacob estaba cerca de los dos, yo me alejaba de él. Pero, no se había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Intenté soltarme pero me lo impidió.

–Pequeña, a qué le temes. Por qué no confías en mí–. No me pude contener más y lloré. Lloré de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. Lloré de impotencia, al pensar que si le decía la verdad, no me creería; y de resignación, al darme cuenta de que no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad por más tiempo.

–Cuando decías que te ocultaba algo, tenías razón Edward –dije, entre hipidos.

Él, no se sorprendió en absoluto. Ahora me daba cuenta de que él, nunca dejo de creer que le ocultaba algo. –Sigue –me pidió, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

–No puedo decírtelo– me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo por el ventanal.

No sé en qué momento se había puesto a llover a cantaros, y no me dejaba ver por dónde iba.

–Bella, para, tenemos que volver. Te vas a enfermar –lo oí gritar, pero no me volteé. Sé que correr no me serviría de mucho, ya que no llegaría a ninguna parte que Edward no conociera como la palma de su mano.

Llegué al lugar donde me iba todos los días a leer. Era un lugar con muchos árboles que daban sombra, y sentarse ahí durante el día era agradable. Edward, aprovechó mi distracción y me alcanzó. Caímos juntos al suelo, él encima de mí. Me tomó de las manos para que no lo golpeara y me habló.

–Quieta, Bella, no te haré daño. Ahora volveremos a mi habitación y me contarás todo. Prometo creer todo lo que me digas.

–Ya te dije que no puedo, Edward.

–No me discutas–. Se paró, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo, y nos encaminamos a su habitación.

Entramos y él se dirigió al baño, al cabo de unos segundos salió con dos toallas y una bata, de seguro la suya. Me tendió la bata y las toallas.

–Sécate. –Estaba muy enojado y me dio miedo contradecirlo. Comencé a sacarme los brazos y el pelo. Me dio vergüenza sacarme el vestido–. Sácate el vestido y ponte la bata. Si te da vergüenza que te mire, no te preocupes, porque no lo haré. –No esperé que terminara de hablar y me di media vuelta, quedando sólo en brasier y bragas. Me sequé, y me puse la bata–. No debiste salir corriendo, puedes agarrar una pulmonía.

–No necesito que me cuides.

–No estamos aquí para que me digas si quieres que te cuide o no, estamos aquí para que me cuentes toda la verdad. Así que empieza por favor.

–Y qué pasará cuando te cuente y no me creas.

–Ya te dije que haré todo lo necesario para creerte. Sé que no eres una mala mujer. No debe de ser algo tan malo.

–Te lo contaré todo, pero no quiero que me interrumpas. Promételo.

–Te lo prometo, Bella.

–Hace seis meses, conocí a un hombre en Forks, del cual me enamoré perdidamente. Cuando llevábamos cuatro meses de novios, me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté sin pensarlo dos veces. Nos casamos, pero cuando íbamos llegando al hotel, donde nos hospedaríamos en nuestra luna de miel, él recibió una llamada que según él era de su trabajo y tuvo que volver a Seattle prometiéndome que me llamaría. Pasaron dos días y yo no tenía noticias de él, hasta que recibí una llamada de Esme, diciéndome que Edward Cullen había muerto. Así es como dijo llamarse aquel hombre que me robó el corazón.

– ¿Dijo llamarse? –me interrumpió, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

–Prometiste que no me interrumpirías.

–Perdón, no lo haré más–. Yo, sólo moví la cabeza y continúe con el relato.

–Me vine de inmediato a Seattle. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de tu casa, en mi alma se encendió la esperanza de que no estuviéramos hablando del mismo Edward Cullen, porque esos lujos se contradecían totalmente con lo que él me había dicho. Pero cuando hablé personalmente con Esme, esa leve esperanza se vino abajo y así también mi vida. Esme, me mostró el acta de matrimonio donde estaba mi nombre y mi firma. Llegó el día del funeral, en el cual todo el mundo hablaba de mí pensando en que yo no me daba cuenta. Cuando llegó la noche, me despertó mi Edward –en ese momento, Edward, abrió los ojos sorprendido– y me confesó, que su verdadero nombre era Jacob y que era tu hermano. Me dijo que se había hecho pasar por ti, esperando que algún día por arte de magia ocurriera tu muerte. Y así, yo que era tu viuda, me quedara con el dinero para luego casarse conmigo. –Edward tenía una expresión de furia contenida y las manos hechas un puño– Le pregunté con qué fin había hecho todo eso, y me dijo, que siempre encontró injusto que su padre te dejara todo a ti. También me dijo, que siempre le quitaste el cariño de Esme, y hasta llegó a decir que eras un déspota y un desalmado. Por mi parte le dije, que esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas y le eché la culpa de tu accidente.

–Y tú decidiste seguirle el juego– me acusó, y yo negué con la cabeza en esta parte del relato, y con sus acusaciones apenas podía hablar por las lágrimas.

–No, aún falta mucho que contarte.

–Entonces sigue–. Y el tono con el que lo dijo me rompió el corazón, pues sabía perfectamente que pensaba que estaba coludida con Jacob, en todo esto.

–Me inventó un montón de cosas más, pero no le creí. Le dije, que yo no me prestaría para algo así, entonces él me amenazó diciéndome que si no seguía fingiendo que era la viuda de Edward Cullen, nos metería a la cárcel. Me refiero a mi padre, a Alice y a mí, porque él podía culparnos a nosotros por todo este fraude. Me asusté, porque era su palabra contra la mía y ¿quién me creería a mí? Pero a pesar de eso, con Alice, decidimos huir a primera hora en la mañana. Volvimos a Forks para convencer a mi padre de irnos por unos meses a Port Ángeles, pero él se negó. Al cabo de unas horas, llegó Jacob a buscarme, y me volvió a amenazar diciéndome que mi padre vendía cosas de dudosa procedencia, y otras cosas más, y que con las pruebas que él tenía de eso le sería fácil encarcelarlo por venta drogas. Mi padre, es un hombre viejo que lo jubilaron joven por un accidente que tuvo. Él es todo lo que tengo en la vida, aparte de Alice y por ellos haría cualquier cosa. Así que no me quedó más remedio que volver con Jacob, pero cuando llegamos, te vi y no supe qué hacer.

– Ahora entiendo tu reacción –dijo, acercándose a mí, yo me alejé. Tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera hacer–. No te haré daño Bella, dime que es lo que te dijo o hizo, para que le tengas tanto miedo, además de lo que ya me contaste.

No sabía si contarle que me había golpeado, pero necesitaba desesperadamente de su comprensión y ayuda para salir de esto.

–Cuando tu y yo nos besamos por primera vez –me sonrojé al instante– él me estaba esperando en mi habitación, y me advirtió que si entre tú y yo ocurría algo, te mataría y esta vez no fallaría.

–O sea que sí fue él, el que planeó lo de mi accidente –golpeó la pared, y se volvió a mí–. Es un malnacido hijo de...

–Edward, no puedes olvidar que es hijo de Esme, y ella es como una madre para ti.

–Tienes razón, pero es un maldito. Siempre supe que me envidiaba, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto. Volviendo a lo que estábamos, estoy seguro que hay algo más, porque tú después de ese primer beso te quedaste a dormir conmigo. –Me volví a sonrojar.

-A petición tuya– le acusé.

–Sí, esa noche no me quería alejar de ti –me confesó–, termina de contarme todo Bella, luego veremos qué hacer.

–Después de la discusión que tuvimos esa mañana, todo lo que hice fue llorar, hasta quedarme dormida. Jacob, me despertó, discutimos he intento forzarme a tener relaciones con él –Edward se puso rígido, pero yo proseguí, quería terminar lo más pronto con esta tortura– Forcejeé con él y logré zafarme, pero él me agarró de las manos y me golpeó; pero en ese momento llegó Alice y no me molestó más. Ese fue el último encuentro que tuve con él, te lo prometo Edward, tienes que creerme –le supliqué, al ver que no decía nada.

–Intentó abusar de ti y te golpeó, y hasta ahora me lo dices Isabella –me gritó–. Es que juro que lo voy a matar –dijo, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

–Edward, no hagas nada por favor. Si te lo conté, fue porque me pediste que confiara en ti y aunque ahora tú lo sepas, tengo miedo de sus amenazas.

–Pero no puedo dejar que ese mal nacido haga lo que quiere contigo, no puedo, Bella. No puedo ni pensar en que te haga daño.

–Si no nos ve juntos, y mientras él piense que tú no sabes nada, no correré peligro.

– ¿Y, si yo no me quiero alejar de ti? –dijo, tomándome de la cintura y acercando sus labios a los míos. Nos besamos, con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Después de unos segundos nos separamos y yo me acurruqué en su pecho.

–No sé qué hacer Edward, tengo miedo, y no puedo huir el me encontraría; y tampoco me quiero alejar de ti.

–Bella, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar con nosotros más adelante, pero te prometo que te ayudaré en todo esto. Empezaré a investigar y voy a necesitar todos los detalles.

–Él, me dijo que no había pruebas en su contra.

–Te juro que las encontraré, por lo pronto quédate tranquila, que yo te creo.

–Gracias por darme la oportunidad, Edward –le agradecí por escucharme, y por creer en mi palabra sin tener ninguna prueba.

–No me lo agradezcas, al fin me haces un favor, contándome la clase de alimaña que es mi medio hermano. Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa. Si Jacob te vuelve a amenazar o hacer algo en tu contra como golpearte, júrame que me lo contarás de inmediato. Júramelo, Bella.

–Te juro que no me callaré nada, te juro que te lo contaré todo, Edward, para que no dudes de mí.

–Tenemos que hacer que los demás en la casa vean que nuestra relación está progresando. Mi mamá, desde que te vio salir llorando de mi cuarto, no deja de preguntar cómo van las cosas contigo.

– ¿Y qué le diremos a tu madre?

–Por lo pronto, le diremos que la cena estuvo bien, y que en un momento dado de la noche te recordé.

–Pero si le decimos eso, Jacob sospechará de que te pude haber contado algo –él negó con la cabeza.

–Le diré a mi mamá que sea discreta, y no se lo cuente a nadie –me tranquilizó.

Aún estaba acurrucada en su pecho, y me vino un bostezo que no pude controlar.

–Estas cansada, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –recordé que estaba en su cuarto.

–Sí –me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla–. Adiós –pero él, no me soltó ni un poco.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? –preguntó, mientras se reía, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me derretía.

–A mi habitación.

–No, tú dormirás conmigo nuevamente –dijo, mientras iba a su closet y sacaba una de sus camisas–.Ten, duerme con esta, no la uso mucho, así que no te preocupes.

–Edward, no creo que sea lo correcto.

–No vas a empezar otra vez, Bella. Ya lo sé todo, y aún así quiero pasar esta noche contigo. Así que... –dijo, mientras me abría la bata y yo me sonrojaba.

–Yo puedo ponerme la camisa sola –dije, mientras me daba media vuelta y la ponía, la cual me llego a medio muslo, y se me caía de un hombro.

–Te queda increíble, creo que voy a querer que duermas todos los días conmigo, pero con esa camisa –dijo, riéndose mientras él se ponía su pantalón de pijama.

Yo no respondí, sólo me metí a la cama y me di media vuelta para poder dormir.

–Bella, quiero dormir abrazado a ti –me susurró, mientras me daba la vuelta y me ponía sobre su pecho, abrazándome–. Buenas noches –dijo, y me besó la coronilla.

–Buenas noches –le respondí.

No sabía lo que vendría más adelante, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el miedo me condujera al camino equivocado. Tampoco sabía si Edward, sentía algo por mí. Sólo sabía que mientras se comportara así conmigo, lo iba a aprovechar como ahora.

No quería caer nuevamente en las garras del amor, pero ya estaba enamorada de Edward, hasta las trancas. Así que haría todo lo posible para que él, sintiera lo mismo por mí.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Beteado por – www . fanfiction ~ camilimanina (sin espacios)**_

_**Bueno nunca lo aclaro, pero, para que no haya problemas, los personajes no son míos, son de nuestra **_**_querida Stephenie Meyer. También aclarar que este fic nació de una novela llamada sortilegio._**

_**Espero les guste el capítulo :)**_

* * *

_**Pov Edward**_

Pasé una noche estupenda al lado de Bella, se sentía maravilloso tenerla en mis brazos. Nunca había sentido algo parecido durmiendo con alguien a mi lado. De solo verla me daban unas ganas enormes de hacerla mía. Está demás decir que no soy un santo, me he acostado con muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero con todas ellas había pasado sin más que un buen momento, una amante más. Sin embargo, esa mezcla entre sexy e inocente me volvía loco. Estaba completamente seguro que ella no tenía ni idea lo que causaba en los hombre, era sexy y su inocencia resaltaba en sus ojos, unos ojos color chocolate que me llamaban a mirarlos y no desprenderme jamás de su mirada. Para que hablar de sus besos, esos que tiernos o no me hacían tocar el cielo. _¿Edward, qué dices? No puedes sentir nada por ella, Bella es la mujer que dice ser tu esposa, sin embargo, tú no recuerdas nada de ella._ Me recriminó mi conciencia. Y tenía razón, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir lo que estaba profesando por ella, pero ¿Qué es lo que siento por Isabella? Bella me estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones nuevas y eso me asustaba, no la conocía y de eso estaba seguro, era inevitable estar confundido.

Como desperté primero que ella, me quedé mirándola embelesado. Se veía completamente hermosa y angelical cuando estaba durmiendo, no es que no lo fuera despierta, pero al dormir resaltaba mucho más. Al rato después ella se removió y despertó desorientada

–Buenos días- dije y la besé. Ella respondió el beso sin ninguna objeción. Pero nuestra burbuja se rompió al escuchar una desagradable voz.

-Perdón por la interrupción –dijo, Jacob–. Pensé que esperarías a estar un poco más recuperado para disfrutar de tu matrimonio –dijo, con dureza en su voz que, algo que me extrañó.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dime, ¿acaso no sabes que para entrar a un cuarto, debes de tocar la puerta?–. Contrarresté con la misma dureza que él había utilizado.

–Mmm es que no pensé que estarías tan ocupado, sólo quería saber cómo estabas, pero ya veo que estás muy bien, no sólo de compañía sino también de salud. Por lo visto tienes una muy buena enfermera.- Miró a Isabella muy ¿enojado? Noté a mi esposa incomoda ante su presencia.

–Sí, Jacob, en eso tienes mucha razón, Bella me ha ayudado mucho en mi recuperación. Ahora que has visto que estoy bien, por qué no me dejas a solas con Bella, para seguir dándole los buenos días.

En su mirada vi celos, no lo culpaba Bella era muy hermosa, pero era verdaderamente extraño, sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo, algo que probablemente unía a Bella y a Jacob ¿Será que se conocían de antes?

–Está bien, ya veo que los tortolitos quieren estar solos, pero me temo que no les durará mucho, pues mi madre los espera en la mesa para el desayuno.

–Dile que en quince minutos estamos ahí. Y muchas gracias por el recado Jacob –dije, sonriendo de medio lado, para molestarlo un poco más.

–Ok, nos vemos en la mesa– salió de la habitación.

–Bueno, en qué estábamos nosotros –le dije sugerentemente. Al parecer sus labios eran adictivos porque quería probar más y más.

–En que yo me voy a mi cuarto para ducharme y cambiarme la ropa para bajar lo más rápido a tomar el desayuno –se levantó de la cama rápidamente.

–No, no, no –moví mí dedo índice, la tomé de la cintura evitando así que saliera de la habitación–. Nosotros estábamos dándonos los buenos días. – La besé con ternura pero luego de unos segundos hice el beso más profundo y pasional.

Me moví, aún besándola, hacia la cama. Donde caímos, yo encima de ella presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

–Edward, detente, nos están esperando con el desayudo-dijo, cuando yo me dediqué a besar su cuello.

Levanté mi rostro para mirarla y le sonreí – ¿De verdad quieres que pare, Bella?, porque yo estoy de lo más bien –seguí en mi tarea de besar su cuello pero agregándole unas exquisitas lamidas. El sabor de su piel me embriagaba y me volvía completamente loco.

–Edward, en serio por favor, ya detente.- me pidió, pero aún en su voz podía notar que ella no deseaba que me detuviera-Edward, no quiero –al escucharla decir esas palabras, me detuve. Esta vez su tono de voz me indicaba que de verdad no quería que siguiera.

–Está bien Bella, no te obligaré a nada –dije, mientras me levantaba– pero no sé por qué te rehúsas tanto a que te bese.- dije protestando como un crio, que me rechazara me dolía de cierta manera y acrecentaba mis dudas hacia ella. Si éramos marido y mujer ¿por qué diablos me rechazaba tanto?

–Edward, es sólo que prefiero que me recuerdes, antes de que pase algo más entre nosotros– estaba mintiendo, ella era una muy mala mentirosa y se notaba a leguas que me estaba mintiendo una vez más.

–Y debo de asumir que si no te recuerdo nunca, nunca pasará algo entre nosotros. – sentencié, eso me molestaba, quería besarla y hacerle el amor locamente. Bella me había embrujado, era lo único que se me ocurría para explicar estos sentimientos que estaban aflorando en mí en tan pocos días.

–Si tú no me recuerdas, yo… – No pudo seguir hablando, le falló la voz–. Yo preferiría que nos divorciáramos. –su voz no sonó firme, pero igual al escuchar la palabra divorcio me cuerpo tembló al pensar en separarme de ella y quizás nunca volverla a ver.

– ¿Divorciarnos?, se supone que nos casamos enamorados, y una esposa enamorada no le pediría a su esposo con una leve amnesia el divorcio. Se supone que tú me amas–. No pude contenerme y le grité.

Ella se quedó callada buscando que responder ante mi pregunta.

–Sí, yo al menos me casé enamorada–, contestó ¿convencida? Eso desarmó toda la sospecha que había construido a mi alrededor –pero, no sé si tú…- Me acusó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, si me casé contigo, debe de haber sido por amor. No encuentro ningún otro motivo para haber hecho semejante locura.

– ¿Le llamas locura al matrimonio? –Me gritó, encolerizada. Se veía totalmente hermosa enojada.

–Antes del accidente, al menos lo que yo recuerdo, es que en mis planes no estaba casarme. Y no evadas el tema, y dime a qué te referías con que al menos tú te casaste enamorada ¿Acaso yo no lo estaba?- quería indagar más en el tema. Ahora me encontraba confundido.

–Edward, dejemos el tema. Por la paz de ambos, por favor. Más adelante vemos lo que pasa entre los dos–. No la dejaría marchar, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

–No. Bella, esta vez vamos a hablar, esta vez no te me vas a escapar. –Le hablé muy serio–. Sé sincera conmigo Bella, y cuenta eso que escondes.- En mi confusión ganaba por lejos mis sospechas en que en mi matrimonio había gato encerrado. Y ahora sentía la sospecha de que Jacob tenía algo que ver en el secreto de Bella.

–Te dije que no escondo nada, nos casamos, esa es toda la verdad.

Di un suspiro cansado. –Espero que así sea, porque si no, te vas a arrepentir.- No quería que pensara que la estaba amenazando, pero era la única manera de que me hablara con la verdad.

– ¡Me estás amenazando! No lo puedo creer–. Pude ver como sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

–No es una amenaza, sólo una advertencia –ninguno de los dos dijo nada–. Bella solo quiero que confíes en mí.

– ¿Cómo? Dime, ¿Cómo hago para confiar en ti, si lo primero que haces es amenazarme?

–Lo siento, pero ya no soporto tu actitud de un día sí y al otro no. Tu indecisión me mata, y sé que detrás de ella debe de haber algo que no me quieres decir –me acerqué a ella.

–Y yo, no soporto el que me quieras presionar a hacer algo que no quiero, Edward. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas– sin esperar nada salió huyendo de mi habitación. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que huir era lo único que sabía hacer.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio decido a seguirla, pero cuando llegué dispuesto a salir, mi madre se encontraba cruzándola.

-Hijo, ¿Has discutido con Bella?- Preguntó entre curiosa y preocupada.

-Nada importante madre, solo diferencia de opiniones- Contesté escuetamente.

-Pienso que me mientes hijo, Bella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y se encerró en su cuarto. Dime si es algo grave.

-Madre no es nada-. No quería decirle de mis dudas aún. No es que no confiara en ella, solo quería resolver todas mis dudas y estar completamente seguro de mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Veo que no tienes ganas de hablar, venía a buscarte para el desayuno, te tengo de nuevo en casa y no quiero desaprovechar el tiempo contigo-No había enviado a Jacob.

-Vino Jacob, hace unos minutos- Le aclaré.

-Oh, no sabía, es más no lo he visto. Quizás quería saber cómo estabas- O interrumpir el momento que estaba disfrutando con mi esposa, terminé en mi mente.

Estaba claro que había algo extraño entre Jacob e Isabella, pero descubrir qué, sería lo complicado.

-Sí, quizás eso quería. Terminaré de arreglarme y bajo- le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sabía que aún se preguntaba el porqué de mi discusión con Bella.

-Nos vemos abajo- salió de mi habitación.

Bella no bajó a desayunar y eso me hizo sentir mal ¿Estaría llorando aún? Me pregunté. Pero aun así me quedé en la mesa y no la fui a ver a su cuarto.

Mientras disfrutábamos de fruta, café y tostadas, pude entablar una agradable conversación con Alice, mi cuñada. Era muy extrovertida, muy diferente a Bella e hice una ventaja de ello, le pedí que me contara como era mi relación con Bella. Se removió en su asiento nerviosa, pero aún así me contó que nos amábamos mucho, y que ella me había visto pocas veces, me comentó que la boda había sido algo sencillo entre su familia y dos testigos que yo había reconocido como mis amigos. Estos datos deberían de debilitar mi teoría de que mi matrimonio era una farsa, y convencerme de que en verdad me había casado con Bella, pero algo en las actitudes de Bella y Alice me decía que investigara mucho más allá de los que ellas me pudieran decir.

No volví a ver a Bella en toda la tarde, no bajó a la hora de la comida, pero no me quise acercar a su cuarto, la discusión había sido algo fuerte para ella así que decidí darle su espacio, ya hablaría con ella y solucionaríamos las cosas.

En la noche llamé a Emmett el cual que dijo que regresaría en dos días más y que me contaría todo, que no me desesperara. Al contarle lo de mi discusión con Bella, me dijo que la entendiera, para ella todo esto era nuevo y que no la presionara ya que si mis sospechas eran ciertas, Bella jamás se animaría a contarme nada. Le conté de mi advertencia y me dijo que me había vuelto loco, que si había olvidado cómo tratar a una mujer. Le respondí que había perdido la paciencia.

-Mira hermano, yo creo que el accidente te golpeó la cabeza y te dejó medio fallado, pero si quieres investigar el asunto te ayudaré, para eso estoy. Ahora me voy a descansar- me dijo despidiéndose.

-Hasta luego Emmett, espero que me traigas algo que me pueda ayudar.

Cortamos la comunicación. Me quedé una vez más pensando en todo. Los exámenes que habían ido a buscar a la clínica de Marcus en el transcurso del día, habían salido perfectamente bien y eso indicaba que yo debería de recordar a mi esposa, esto terminó por confundirme aún más.

A la mañana siguiente arreglé mis diferencias con Bella, prometiéndole que no la presionaría y ella a cambio me dijo que intentaría confiar más en mí. Había decido que no la forzaría, pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera investigando, esperaría a Emmett para tomar mi decisión final. Y eso sería en dos días.

Me encontraba en mi despacho con la dichosa acta de matrimonio en mis manos. Quería encontrarle alguna falla, algo que me dijera que era falsa. De pronto sentí unos golpes en la puerta, era Seth que venía a decirme que Emmett había llegado, le pedí que lo trajera a mi despacho.

-Amigo ¿cómo estás?- Me dijo a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba en una cómoda silla frente mío.

-No sabría decirte como me siento, estoy confundido. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado, en ese pueblo no hay hoteles decentes, tuve que recorrer un montón para encontrar uno.

-Lo siento amigo, si no fuera tan importante, no te lo pediría. Y ¿encontraste algo?- pregunté más que interesado.

-Hablé con Charlie, el padre de Bella. Para la edad que tiene, está bastante maltratado el hombre. Me contó que hace unos años tuvo un accidente y que por lo tanto se tuvo que jubilar. Bella es la que lleva las cuentas de la casa desde entonces.- Sentí algo extraño al saber que Bella era la que proveía de dinero y comida a la casa, se veía tan frágil.

-¿Y no averiguaste nada más?

-Espérate, no desesperes.- Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos- Cuando le pregunté por ti y Bella, se puso muy nervioso y trató de evadir el tema, pero como yo insistí me dijo que no te conocía mucho.

-Si no me conocía mucho, ¿Cómo dejó que Isabella se casara?- Estaba demás decir que era extraño.

-Lo mismo le pregunté, y me respondió que la vio muy enamorada y que las pocas veces que te vio, demostraste ser un buen hombre, así que no se negó. Encontré esta foto en la casa de Bella.- Me entregó una foto en la cual yo y Bella salíamos abrazados.

-No recuerdo haberme tomado una foto con ella, en realidad no recuerdo nada de ella- Ver esta foto me dejó perplejo. En la foto nos veíamos felices pero no enamorados, no existía esa mirada especial que hay en las personas enamoradas. Emmett esperó a que hablara nuevamente- Quiero que la mandes a uno de esos lugares para ver si puede existir _photoshop _- esa podría ser una prueba sustancial en todo esto.

-Ok como ordene, su señoría- dijo bromeando, poniendo la mano en su frente como lo hacen los soldados cuando un general les habla- Dime que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, que es lo que realmente piensas sobre tu matrimonio-

-Pienso que no me casé, para ser más exactos creo que nunca firmé esa acta. Que alguien se hizo pasar por mí y que mí accidente está relacionado con la supuesta boda, pero, no creo que Bella haya planeado algo tan macabro debe de haber alguien detrás de todo esto- Le confesé todo a mi amigo.

-Te diré que todo esto me parece una locura, pero te veo tan convencido de todo, que lo mejor es ponernos a investigar ya mismo y que tú empieces a pensar en que harás con Isabella y su familia si esto es verdad-

-¿Crees que si lo que te digo es verdad, ella puede ser la que lo planeó todo?

-No, ella no, no la veo como una persona tan vil, pero si lo que me dices es verdad algo de culpa tendrá.- Me quedé pensando, y al ver que no contesté Emmett me volvió a hablar- Hermano, no te ciegues, Bella se ve una persona muy pura, pero la realidad es que no la conoces, más bien nadie la conoce.

-Lo sé Emmett, busquemos pruebas y después la juzgamos- mi amigo movió la cabeza- Sabes, cada vez que Jacob está cerca, ella se pone nerviosa.

-¿Crees que se conozcan de antes? ¿Crees que tenga algo ver con todo esto?

-No lo sé, pero, no dejo de darle vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Jacob me odiará tanto para llegar a hacer algo así?- cuestioné en voz alta.

-No sé, pero como tú dices si no firmaste esa acta, debió firmarla una persona que te conozca muy bien.

- Sí, y pudo ser perfectamente él. Me da un poco de tristeza sospechar así de Jacob, pero es a la única persona que conozco que sé que me tiene el suficiente rencor como para hacer algo así.

- Te entiendo, a pesar de todo se han criado juntos- No quise seguir hablando de Jacob, así que preferí cambiar de tema.

-Ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias con Bella y hoy la invitaré a cenar.- Puse una sonrisa de estúpido en mi cara.

-Muy bien, solo recuerda, no te ciegues hermano, puedes salir lastimado.- Me volvió a advertir, pero yo no tomé muy en cuenta su advertencia.- Como veo que ya te quieres deshacer de mi para salir con tu linda, porque es muy linda no se puede negar, es…- Iba a decir esposa, pero se recordó de lo que hablamos minutos antes- Con Bella, te dejo en libertad- tomó la foto que en ese momento se encontraba en la mesa- me llevaré esto. Adiós Edward, nos vemos mañana.

Desde esa noche salimos a comer seguido fuera de casa, no descubrí mucho que digamos, pero era grato pasar tiempo con ella. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la gran discusión y no habíamos vuelto a tener ninguna más pero creo que la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado. Habíamos salido a cenar fuera otra vez, habíamos tenido una agradable cena y una muy buena charla, cada vez me acercaba más a ella, logrando su confianza. Llegamos a casa y nos encontramos con el desagradable de mi medio hermano, Jacob. Solo nos saludó y siguió su camino, sin embargo, pude notar como Bella se ponía nerviosa, no entendía esa actitud. Llegamos a la habitación y le hice saber lo que pensaba, no lo hice con ánimos de discutir, pero necesitaba averiguar si se conocían de antes. Sería un dato extra para la investigación.

–No es por presionar, pero desde hace mucho noto que cada vez que Jacob está cerca de nosotros, tú te pones nerviosa y distante conmigo ¿Se conocían de antes?

–Edward, no quiero discutir contigo después de lo magnifico que lo pasé en la cena. No seas paranoico.- Contestó tratando de evadir el tema pero no la dejé.

–No es que sea paranoico, pero en estos días te he aprendido a conocer, y sé que si no me quieres contestar es por algo.

–No Edward, no nos conocíamos de antes– cometió el error de desviar la mirada cuando contestó, y me di cuenta de que me estaba mintiendo otra vez. La tomé de la cintura, y la apegué a mi pecho, e hice que me mirara.

–Bella, no sé si te has dado cuenta que para mí eres un libro abierto, el cual he aprendido a leer muy bien, y sé que le temes a Jacob. Lo que no sé, es el por qué.- terminé de decirle. Mi tono fue muy calmado no quería que se asustara.

Me había dado cuenta en estas dos semanas que le temía a Jacob y que cada vez que él se acercaba, ella intentaba alejarse de mí. Y quería averiguar el por qué hoy mismo.

Intentó soltarse pero se lo impedí.

–Pequeña, ¿A qué le temes? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?–. Al escuchar esas palabras se puso a sollozar.

–Cuando decías que te ocultaba algo, tenías razón Edward –dijo, entre hipidos. No me sorprendió que me confesara eso, ya lo sabía. Ella no sabía mentir ni ocultar nada, era demasiado transparente.

–Sigue –le pedí, pero se negó.

–No puedo decírtelo– Se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo por el gran ventanal de mi cuarto.

Salí tras ella sin importarme que estuviera lloviendo.

–Bella, para, tenemos que volver. Te vas a enfermar – No quería que ella enfermara, a mí me podía pasar cualquier cosa pero a ella no, no podría soportar verla sufrir.

Llegó al lugar donde sabía perfectamente que ella se iba todos los días a leer, la alcancé pero tropezamos y caímos juntos al suelo. No pude evitar caer encima de ella, vi la intención que tenía de golpearme para que le dejara tranquila, así que le tomé las manos para impedírselo.

–Quieta, Bella, no te haré daño. Ahora volveremos a mi habitación y me contarás todo. Prometo creer todo lo que me digas.- Ordené lo primero, prometí lo último.

–Ya te dije que no puedo, Edward.- contestó con voz débil.

–No me discutas–. Me paré y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Luego nos dirigimos nuevamente a mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos me dirigí de inmediato al baño para buscar toallas.

–Sécate. – Le ordené enojado por la estupidez de salir corriendo bajo la lluvia. Comenzó a secar sus brazos y su pelo. Mientras yo iba de aquí para allá buscando una bata–. Sácate el vestido y ponte la bata. Si te da vergüenza que te mire, no te preocupes, porque no lo haré. – me hizo caso y se quedó solo en unas pequeñas bragas y brasier. Se terminó de secar y se puso la bata que le había dejado en la cama–. No debiste salir corriendo, puedes agarrar una pulmonía.- la regañé sin poder evitarlo.

–No necesito que me cuides.- Ella estaba tan equivocada, había tenido una vida difícil y era hora de que alguien se preocupara y cuidara de ella.

–No estamos aquí para que me digas si quieres que te cuide o no, estamos aquí para que me cuentes toda la verdad. Así que empieza por favor.- volvió a ordenar con voz dura.

– ¿Y qué pasará cuando te cuente y no me creas? -preguntó un poco temerosa.

–Ya te dije que haré todo lo necesario para creerte. Sé que no eres una mala mujer. No debe de ser algo tan malo.

–Te lo contaré todo, pero no quiero que me interrumpas. Promételo.- Me pidió acongojada.

–Te lo prometo, Bella.- de inmediato empezó su relato.

–Hace seis meses, conocí a un hombre en Forks, del cual me enamoré perdidamente. Cuando llevábamos cuatro meses de novios, me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté sin pensarlo dos veces. Nos casamos, pero cuando íbamos llegando al hotel, donde nos hospedaríamos en nuestra luna de miel, él recibió una llamada que según él, era de su trabajo y tuvo que volver a Seattle prometiéndome que me llamaría. Pasaron dos días y yo no tenía noticias de él, hasta que recibí una llamada de Esme, diciéndome que Edward Cullen había muerto. Así es como dijo llamarse aquel hombre que me robó el corazón.

No pude evitar preguntar– ¿Dijo llamarse? –la interrumpí, me fulminó con la mirada.

–Prometiste que no me interrumpirías.

–Perdón, no lo haré más.

–Me vine de inmediato a Seattle. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de tu casa, en mi alma se encendió la esperanza de que no estuviéramos hablando del mismo Edward Cullen, porque esos lujos se contradecían totalmente con lo que él me había dicho. Pero cuando hablé personalmente con Esme, esa leve esperanza se vino abajo y así también mi vida. Esme, me mostró el acta de matrimonio donde estaba mi nombre y mi firma. Llegó el día del funeral, en el cual todo el mundo hablaba de mí pensando en que yo no me daba cuenta. Cuando llegó la noche, me despertó mi Edward –en ese momento, abrí los ojos sorprendido, yo había llegado al día siguiente de mi funeral, estaba claro que se había hecho pasar por mí y habían engañado a Bella– y me confesó, que su verdadero nombre era Jacob-Hice de mis manos puños al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano.- Y que era tu hermano. Me dijo que se había hecho pasar por ti, esperando que algún día por arte de magia ocurriera tu muerte. Y así, yo que era tu viuda, me quedara con el dinero para luego casarse conmigo. – Estaba más que furioso, pero no con ella, había sido engañada. – Le pregunté con qué fin había hecho todo eso, y me dijo, que siempre encontró injusto que su padre te dejara todo a ti. También me dijo, que siempre le quitaste el cariño de Esme, y hasta llegó a decir que eras un déspota y un desalmado.- Me describió con las asquerosas cualidades que lo caracterizaban a él, el muy sínico.- Por mi parte le dije, que esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas y le eché la culpa de tu accidente.

–Y tú decidiste seguirle el juego– No pude evitar acusarla, ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, aún falta mucho que contarte.- A penas podía hablar por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

–Entonces sigue–. Dije en tono cortante, recordando las palabras de Emmett, no quería salir dañado de todo esto.

–Me inventó un montón de cosas más, pero no le creí. Le dije, que yo no me prestaría para algo así, entonces él me amenazó diciéndome que si no seguía fingiendo que era la viuda de Edward Cullen, nos metería a la cárcel. Me refiero a mi padre, a Alice y a mí, porque él podía culparnos a nosotros por todo este fraude. Me asusté, porque era su palabra contra la mía y ¿Quién me creería a mí?- Él muy imbécil la había amenazado, y quizás cuantas cosas más le había hecho.- Pero a pesar de eso, con Alice, decidimos huir a primera hora en la mañana. Volvimos a Forks para convencer a mi padre de irnos por unos meses a Port Ángeles, pero él se negó.- Ella se había ido, ella no había querido engañarme. Sentí un gran alivio en mi corazón, al saber que ella no había querido a pesar de todo seguir con esto- Al cabo de unas horas, llegó Jacob a buscarme, y me volvió a amenazar diciéndome que mi padre vendía cosas de dudosa procedencia, y otras cosas más, y que con las pruebas que él tenía de eso le sería fácil encarcelarlo por venta drogas.- Maldito bastardo, se valía de artimañas asquerosas para hacer que Bella hiciera todo lo que él quisiera-. Mi padre, es un hombre viejo que lo jubilaron joven por un accidente que tuvo.- Eso ya lo sabía por Emmett- Él es todo lo que tengo en la vida, aparte de Alice y por ellos haría cualquier cosa. Así que no me quedó más remedio que volver con Jacob, pero cuando llegamos, te vi y no supe qué hacer.

– Ahora entiendo tu reacción –dije, acercándome e ella, pero se alejó. –No te haré daño Bella, dime que es lo que te dijo o hizo, para que le tengas tanto miedo, además de lo que ya me contaste.- Le rogué.

–Cuando tú y yo nos besamos por primera vez –se sonrojó al instante, y eso me recordó lo inocente que era, un instinto de protección afloró en mí– él me estaba esperando en mi habitación, y me advirtió que si entre tú y yo ocurría algo, te mataría y esta vez no fallaría.

–O sea que sí fue él, el que planeó lo de mi accidente –golpeé la pared–. Es un malnacido hijo de...- pero Bella sabiendo lo que iba a decir, me interrumpió.

–Edward, no puedes olvidar que es hijo de Esme, y ella es como una madre para ti.- me recordó.

–Tienes razón, pero es un maldito. Siempre supe que me envidiaba, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto. Volviendo a lo que estábamos, estoy seguro que hay algo más, porque tú después de ese primer beso te quedaste a dormir conmigo. - Se volvió a sonrojar.

-A petición tuya– me acusó.

–Sí, esa noche no me quería alejar de ti –confesé, abriendo solo un poco mi corazón–, termina de contarme todo Bella, luego veremos qué hacer.- Dije no dejándome llevar por lo todo lo que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba desesperadamente saber qué es lo que el maldito de Jacob le había hecho para que Bella le tuviera tanto miedo.

–Después de la discusión que tuvimos esa mañana, todo lo que hice fue llorar, hasta quedarme dormida. Jacob, me despertó, discutimos he intentó forzarme a tener relaciones con él –Me puse rígido de inmediato– Forcejeé con él y logré zafarme, pero él me agarró de las manos y me golpeó- Al terminar de decir eso, lo único que quería era golpear a Jacob por atreverse golpearla. Era tan frágil que no sabía cómo había soportado tanto abuso, -pero en ese momento llegó Alice y no me molestó más. Ese fue el último encuentro que tuve con él, te lo prometo Edward, tienes que creerme –Me suplicó. Yo no le conteste, aún estaba en shock por su confesión.

–Intentó abusar de ti y te golpeó, y hasta ahora me lo dices Isabella – grité, de un momento a otro–. Es que juro que lo voy a matar – me dirigí hacia la puerta dispuesto a ir a golpear al maldito que intentó abusar de _MI MUJER_, aunque no me había casado con ella verdaderamente, me quedaría con ella y la cuidaría y protegería como merecía.

–Edward, no hagas nada por favor. Si te lo conté, fue porque me pediste que confiara en ti y aunque ahora tú lo sepas, tengo miedo de sus amenazas.- me volvió a implorar.

–Pero no puedo dejar que ese mal nacido haga lo que quiere contigo, no puedo, Bella. No puedo ni pensar en que te haga daño.- ni él ni nadie, pensé.

–Si no nos ve juntos, y mientras él piense que tú no sabes nada, no correré peligro.

– ¿Y si yo no me quiero alejar de ti? –pregunté besándola luego. Desde que la vi solo en bragas y brasier quise besarla, el beso fue con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Cuando nos separamos ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

–No sé qué hacer Edward, tengo miedo, y no puedo huir, él me encontraría; y tampoco me quiero alejar de ti.- Confesó lo último y mi corazón saltó de alegría.

–Bella, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar con nosotros más adelante, pero te prometo que te ayudaré en todo esto. Empezaré a investigar y voy a necesitar todos los detalles.- El futuro para algo que empezó mal, no era muy alentador, si quería tener algo con ella, me gustaba y la quería, la quería mucho, pero aún así no podía prometerle nada todavía.

–Él, me dijo que no había pruebas en su contra.

–Te juro que las encontraré, por lo pronto quédate tranquila, que yo te creo.

–Gracias por darme la oportunidad, Edward.

–No me lo agradezcas, al fin me haces un favor, contándome la clase de alimaña que es mi medio hermano. Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa. Si Jacob te vuelve a amenazar o hacer algo en tu contra como golpearte, júrame que me lo contarás de inmediato. Júramelo, Bella- le pedí.

–Te juro que no me callaré nada, te juro que te lo contaré todo, Edward, para que no dudes de mí.

–Tenemos que hacer que los demás en la casa vean que nuestra relación está progresando. Mi mamá, desde que te vio salir llorando de mi cuarto, no deja de preguntar cómo van las cosas contigo.

– ¿Y qué le diremos a tu madre?

–Por lo pronto, le diremos que la cena estuvo bien, y que en un momento dado de la noche te recordé.- En mi cabeza empecé a planear como hablaría con Esme.

–Pero si le decimos eso, Jacob sospechará de que te pude haber contado algo – me dijo asustada.

–Le diré a mi mamá que sea discreta, y no se lo cuente a nadie –La tranquilicé.

De pronto bostezó, aún acurrucada en mi pecho, su cansancio se estaba haciendo notorio.

–Estás cansada, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

–Sí –Me dio un beso en la mejilla–. Adiós – Se despidió, pero yo no la solté.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? –pregunté riendo aligerando el ambiente.

–A mi habitación.

–No, tú dormirás conmigo nuevamente –dije, mientras iba al closet y sacaba una camisa–.Ten, duerme con esta, no la uso mucho, así que no te preocupes.

–Edward, no creo que sea lo correcto.

–No vas a empezar otra vez, Bella. Ya lo sé todo, y aún así quiero pasar esta noche contigo. Así que... –dije, mientras le abría la bata lentamente, ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

–Yo puedo ponerme la camisa sola –dijo, mientras se daba media vuelta y se ponía mi camisa, la cual le llegó a medio muslo, y se le caía de un hombro. Se veía sexy con mi camisa puesta, no pude evitar imaginarme sacándosela.

–Te queda increíble, creo que voy a querer que duermas todos los días conmigo, pero con esa camisa.

No respondió, se metió a la cama y se acurrucó al lado contrario al que yo dormía.

–Bella, quiero dormir abrazado a ti –me acerqué y le susurré, mientras la daba vuelta y la abrazaba–. Buenas noches –Besé su coronilla.

–Buenas noches.

Desde ahora en adelante la protegería de todo aquel que le quisiera hacer daño.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Beteado por Camili . manina – www . fanfiction ~ camilimanina (sin espacios)**_

_**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a nuestra querida ****Stephenie Meyer. El fic nació de una telenovela llamada Sortilegio.**_

_******Espero les guste el capítulo :D **_

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Desperté muy temprano esa mañana, intenté levantarme pero sentí un peso en mi cintura, era la mano de Edward que me mantenía abrazada. Se sentía tan bien; de pronto en mi mente aparecieron imágenes de él recorriéndome todo el cuerpo con sus suaves y tersas manos, me sonrojé de inmediato. _"¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Que haya creído todo lo que le dijiste anoche, no significa que vas a tener un romance con él",_ me reprendió la parte cuerda de mi conciencia. A pesar de saber que no podía ilusionarme, deseaba con extrema locura que Edward me hiciera el amor. Era obvio que Edward estaba sacando ese lado erótico en mí, algo que ni Jacob había podido lograr.

Me levanté muy despacio para no despertarlo, quitando su brazo con delicadeza. Me fui a mi cuarto para bañarme, me sentía liberada al haberle contado todo y más aún al saber que Edward me creía y haría todo lo posible por encontrar pruebas en contra de Jacob, y así poder demostrar mi inocencia.

Me bañé tranquilamente, sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, que hasta ese momento no había advertido que se encontraban contraídos. Después de veinte minutos aproximadamente salí de la ducha, me sequé y me enfundé en una bata. Me dirigí al gran closet que se encontraba en mi cuarto; cuando estaba escogiendo que ponerme, sentí los gritos de Edward que provenían del pasillo, gritaba mi nombre.

- ¿Bella, estás aquí? -Preguntó de forma desesperada. Sonreí, me gustó sentir que estaba preocupado por mí. Salí del closet y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi recamara.

- ¿Dónde más estaría? -Pregunté, poniendo una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera mi nombre? -Me acerqué a él quedando solo a centímetros de distancia.

-Me asusté al no verte a mi lado, pensé que te habías arrepentido de contarme todo y huirías-. Respondió. Cerró la puerta y me tomó por la cintura acortando así la distancia existente entre nosotros- No vuelvas a irte así de mi cuarto, si me duermo contigo quiero despertar contigo-. Me quedé como una estúpida atrapada en su mirada, aunque no duró mucho porque sentí sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Al sentir que nos hacía falta el aire, Edward cortó con suavidad el beso- ¿Entendido? - Preguntó, acariciando mis labios con su dedo pulgar.

-S…si- Tartamudeé por culpa del beso-. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de confesarte todo, ahora me siento más liberada, aunque aún tenga a Jacob tras de mí- le aclaré para que no pensara más en que volvería a huir como lo hice el día de su regreso.

-De ese malnacido…- Pude notar el odio en su voz y ver la mirada de odio tras referirse a su hermano y no poder continuar con la frase. Eso me dio escalofríos,- no quiero que te preocupes, mañana pretendo regresar a trabajar y lo enviaré, con cualquier excusa, lejos por una o dos semanas, así tendré tiempo de investigar con tranquilidad-. Me soltó de su agarre, dándome la espalda, no sé si era para que no lo viera enojado o porque aún dudaba de mí y no me lo quería decir.

-Edward, aún desconfías de mí ¿No es verdad?-Pregunté conteniendo el llanto que luchaba por salir de mis ojos, al pensar que él aún dudaba.

Edward dio media vuelta mirándome a los ojos.

- No, claro que no desconfío de ti- Mirando sus ojos verde esmeralda podía saber que lo que decía era verdad- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Es que me soltaste tan de pronto y vi tu mirada de odio que me hizo pensar que una parte de ese odio lo sentías por mí -terminé de decir abrazándolo por la cintura y hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Claro que no pequeña, todo ese odio solo va dirigido a una sola persona-. Besó mi coronilla, tomó mi mentón levantándolo para darme un tierno beso-. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en que no te creo o que desconfío de ti. Si eso llegara a pasar yo mismo te lo diré, ¿está claro?- Asentí con la cabeza- solo recuerda lo que te dije anoche, si Jacob vuelve a amenazarte y a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres por muy pequeño que sea, dímelo.

-Te lo prometí ayer, Edward-, le contesté. En mi cabeza aún estaba la duda de lo que pasaría entre nosotros dos. Me armé de valor y le pregunté- ¿Y esto?- nos apunté uno al otro con mi dedo-¿Dónde nos deja?- Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres con esto?- Hizo el mismo gesto con el dedo que había hecho yo-, no te entiendo Isabella.

-Me refiero a lo que está pasando entre los dos. Tú, - le di un golpe en el pecho con mi dedo índice, de forma acusatoria, - llegas y me besas cuando se te da la gana-. Sonrió de medio lado, esa sonrisa que me derrite. Moví mi cabeza para concentrarme-. Y quiero saber si eso significa que estamos juntos.- Fui lo más directa que pude, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que dañaran mi corazón otra vez.

-¿Te refieres a si estamos juntos como una pareja?- Preguntó, yo solo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra, con la pregunta anterior casi le había entregado mi corazón-. Bella,- susurró mi nombre-, me gustas, verdaderamente me gustas, pero, no puedo prometerte nada.- Me solté de su agarre de forma brusca, me di media vuelta para que no viera mis ojos llorosos.

-Entiendo- dije lo más segura que pude.

-Bella, dime que lo entiendes mirándome a los ojos-. Me pidió, pero yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo entiendo porque en realidad no lo entendía.

-No hace falta hacer tanto show Edward, de verdad entiendo. Ahora quiero estar sola, necesito cambiarme.

Sentí que caminó hacia mí, yo por el contrario me alejé de él.

-Bella no te alejes, no ahora que todo está bien entre nosotros-. Claro que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, recalcó estaba, hasta que yo por ilusa me ilusioné. Aunque Edward no era él culpable, no pude evitar sentir un poco de rabia contra él.

-Y sigue estando bien, no te preocupes. Y olvida la estúpida pregunta que te hice.- Le pedí.

-No la olvidaré y vamos a aclarar esto ahora-. Me exigió-. Si quieres que tengamos una relación, pues ya está, la tenemos- Eso solo lo decía para poder besarme y quizás que otras cosas poder hacer más adelante, no obstante, las cosas no funcionaban así.

-No la quiero ahora, al menos, no de esta manera- le dije dándome vuelta y mirándolo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pareció mal de lo que dije?- Según él yo era fácil de leer, pero no era capaz de darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

-Es muy fácil Edward, solo dijiste todo eso para dejarme tranquila y yo no quiero eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Gritó, estaba claro que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo quiero que me quieras, ¿Es tan difícil de entender? -le grité, y ya no pude contener mis traicioneras lágrimas.

Se quedó callado, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Entiendo que pienses que soy una estúpida, inclusive que pienses que soy una ilusa, pero en estas semanas en las que hemos compartido tiempo juntos te he llegado a querer, y estúpidamente pensé que tú a mí también. Comprendo que tú no sientas lo mismo-. Confesé aun llorando.

-Y…yo no sé lo que siento por ti-. Por fin rompió el silencio.- Pero si sé que me gustas y que ya no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti-. Me dijo secando mis lágrimas.- Intentémoslo Bella.

-¿Y si al intentarlo salgo herida? No quiero sufrir otra vez.

-No puedo prometer que me enamorare de ti, aunque muy difícil no creo que sea. Lo que sí puedo prometer es que haré todo lo posible para lograrlo. ¿Qué me dices?

Me estaba pidiendo que me arriesgara a salir lastimada nuevamente, quería decir que no, quería proteger mi corazón, sin embargo, me sentí impulsada a decirle que sí. No cabía duda que el amor que sentía por Edward era más fuerte que mi instinto de protección e incluso más fuerte que mi cordura.

-¿Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo?- Preguntó.

-No. Edward me arriesgaré contigo,- él esbozó una gran sonrisa- pero antes debes prometerme que no me dañarás.

-Te lo prometo.

No dejó que yo dijera nada más, arremetió contra mi boca de forma desesperada.

No me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en la cama, ¿Cómo es que cada vez, que nos besamos de esta manera terminábamos en la cama?

-Bella, bajamos a desa…- Esa era la inoportuna voz de mi hermana-yunar- terminó de decir la frase.

Edward se levantó de la cama y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie también.

-Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupada- dijo Alice mientras yo me arreglaba la bata, totalmente sonrojada y ella buscaba otro lugar donde mirar.

-No te preocupes Alice, yo ya me retiraba, nos vemos abajo- dijo Edward, esbozando una sonrisa y sin decir ni una palabra más salió de la habitación.

-Wow hermanita, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?- Dijo riéndose de la situación.

-¡Qué vergüenza, Alice! Para la otra, toca la puerta- le dije mientras caminaba hacia closet y me vestía rápidamente para bajar.

-Así que ¿Habrá próxima vez?- Maldita Alice y sus preguntas.

-Eso creo-. Le contesté, pero sabiendo que continuaría con su interrogatorio, terminé la frase, antes de cualquier pregunta,- luego te lo cuento-. Al escucharme decir eso hizo un puchero.

-Con lujo de detalles-. Me rogó mientras me seguía con la mirada.

-Que morbosa eres, Alice-. Terminé de arreglarme y bajamos a tomar nuestro desayuno.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo, muy distintos al de los otros días en los cuales tenía que aguantar las indirectas de Rosalie, la cual ahora se encontraba de viaje por Europa, según ella para olvidar todo el sufrimiento de creer a Edward muerto. Como también no tenía que soportar las miradas de Jacob y sus comentarios fuera de lugar hacia Edward, según Esme, su hijo se sentía enfermo y se quedaría todo el día en cama.

Cuando estábamos a la mitad del desayuno, Edward le pidió a una de las empleadas que trasladara todas mis pertenecías a su recama, yo me atraganté con la tostada que me estaba comiendo.

-Amor, ¿qué te pasó?- Preguntó Edward… esperen ¿Me dijo amor a mí?, claro que sí, si en mi cuarto habíamos acordado intentar tener una relación. Una vez que me pude recuperar contesté

-No, es solo que pensé que yo me quedaría en mi cuarto-. Él solo sonrió con su sonrisa deslumbradora, así le diría de ahora en adelante a su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Para que esperar más si yo ya estoy totalmente recuperado.

Esme y Alice contemplaban la conversación totalmente entretenidas.

-Ya es hora de que vivan como un matrimonio. Parece que ya han arreglado sus diferencias-. Dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era la única aparte de todos los empleados a la que les caía bien y no le molestaba mi presencia en su casa.

-Sí madre, pero te pediría que fueras discreta, anoche recordé algunas cosas de mi relación con Bella,- esa parte fue Alice la que se ahogó con el zumo de naranja que se estaba tomando. Le di una miraba para que se relajara.

-En serio, me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo parándose, caminó hacia Edward y lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla luego hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Recuerda ser discreta, no queremos que nadie se entere aún.

-Aunque no entiendo por qué, seré discreta, no se lo contaré a nadie.

Luego de eso Alice y yo nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el extenso jardín.

-Le contaste la verdad, ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó y en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

-No tuve opción, no te enojes por favor- le pedí.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- El miedo le nublaba la vista y los instintos, pensé.

-Quedarnos tranquilas. Alice, Edward cree en mí- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro- Y me prometió que va a encontrar pruebas en contra de Jacob.

-Entonces, no hará nada en contra de nosotros- dijo ya completamente relajada-. Oh, pero que tonta soy, claro que no hará nada si está completamente enamorado de ti, Bella- Ojalá, pensé para mí.

-No, Edward no está enamorado de mí, dice que solo le gusto-. Contesté para aclararle las cosas.

-Claro que Edward está enamorado de ti, igual que tú de él -me acusó- Solamente que él es un estúpido que no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-¿El qué, que estás enamora da él?- Asentí levemente con la cabeza- pues sí, tonta -me sonroje- ¿Están juntos? - Y aquí venían todas sus preguntas- ¿Te acostaste con él? ¿Es bueno?- eso fue suficiente.

-No me acosté con Edward- Grité y miré a mi alrededor pera cerciorarme de que no había nadie cerca.

-Pero están juntos ¿Verdad?.. Digo por lo que vi en tu recamara.

-Sí, me pidió que lo intentáramos, claro, luego de una pequeña discusión.- Empezó a dar saltitos de alegría a mí alrededor.

-Me alegro por ti, bueno, por los dos.

-Tengo miedo, Alice, tengo miedo de salir dañada nuevamente y sé que si está vez salgo lastimaba no voy a volver a ser la misma… Sé que es una locura, pero lo amo con todo mi corazón y por él estoy dispuesta a luchar en contra de Jacob. Por Edward estoy dispuesta a todo-. Mi hermana me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bella, todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro-. Intentó tranquilizarme.

-¿Crees que pueda cambiarme al que antes era tu cuarto? Es que el mío es muy pequeño- dijo haciendo uno de sus pucheros.

-Déjame preguntarle a Edward.

Luego de esa charla de hermanas volvimos cada una a su cuarto, yo volví al mío y no encontré nada en este, ¡qué rápido lo habían removido todo! Me armé de valor y me fui al cuarto de Edward. Di tres golpes y Edward me respondió con una ligero "pase".

Entré y lo vi recostado contra el respaldo de su gran cama leyendo un diario. Se veía sexy. Al levantar la vista, frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Por qué tocas para entrar?- Preguntó.

-Porque este es tu cuarto- contesté sin más.

-No, este es nuestro cuarto y todo lo que está dentro de este, es tuyo- respondió viniendo hacia mí.

-¿Todo?- Pregunté.

-Incluso yo- No me resistí, subí a la cama acercándome y lo besé con todo el amor del mundo. Pude notar que intentó profundizar el beso, sin embargo, yo ya sabía hacia donde nos conduciría eso, así que corté el beso dejándole un casto beso en los labios, él protesto pero no lo tomé en cuenta.

-Alice quisiera cambiarse al cuarto donde yo estaba ¿Crees que sea posible?- No me respondió, tomó el teléfono y le dijo a uno de los empleados que cambiaran las pertenencias de Alice al cuarto que anteriormente era mío.

-Todo lo que quieras, yo te lo daré, tu solo ordena que yo soy tu esclavo-. Estaba sorprendida, de un momento a otro se había convertido en el hombre más romántico sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Tendré que ponerte grilletes entonces- Dije riendo.

-Tráelos, ya te dije, soy todo tuyo-. Me reí ante su comentario, él por su parte me tomó de la cintura y me besó, con deseo y pasión. Me levantó y yo por instinto enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura quedando conmigo a horcadas encima de él. Edward empezó a acariciar mi espalda sobre la tela de mi camisa, pero no tardó mucho en subirla y acariciarme el estómago. Yo acariciaba su cabello.

- Bella- susurró con voz llena de deseo cuando sintió que tiraba de su cabello. Empezó a besar como un loco mi cuello y me apretó contra su cuerpo en ese instante pude sentir su erección y me congelé al acto. Edward frunció el ceño, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de su notorio problema.

-Bella, perdón, y…yo no pretendía llegar tan lejos-Dijo nervioso.

Me puse de pie, ciertamente no sabía qué hacer, Jacob me había propuesto tener relaciones sexuales, yo siempre le decía que después del matrimonio y con Edward era completamente distinto, quería entregarme a él, sin embargo, no sabía sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie- solté de repente dándole la espalda, me moría de la vergüenza hablando de esto con él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie. Me tomó de la cintura y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos- Repíteme lo que dijiste.

-Nunca he hecho el amor con nadie- dije con mi cara ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Edward soltó su agarre de mi cintura, pude notar que ya su problema había desaparecido. Debió haber sido por la impresión de mi confesión, que chica de veintidós años es virgen en esta época.

-¿Nunca te acostaste con Jacob?- preguntó de pronto. ¿Acaso estaba sordo?

-No, nunca me he acostado con Jacob. Soy virgen Edward- Volvió a quedarse callado- Edward…

-Solo déjame procesar lo que acabas de decir… Yo asumí que…- Ahora entendía, él creyó que yo era como todas esas con las que se había acostado anteriormente. Y eso me molestó.

-Tu asumiste que era como todas las demás -Lo corté- Pero no, yo soy distinta y cuando haga el amor con alguien será por de decir muy enojada.

-Ya entiendo, no te enojes-. Se acercó a mí con la intención se besarme, me alejé, estaba realmente molesta.

-Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta- Caminé hacia la puerta, pero su mano tomó mi brazo haciendo que me detuviera y me diera la vuelta.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa?- Lo vi realmente preocupado.

-Edward, yo no soy igual que todas y me molesta, realmente, que pienses que soy igual a todas -De pronto un pensamiento llegó a mí- Apuesto que pensaste que sería fácil llevarme a la cama -Silencio, eso fue lo que recibí- Veo que di en el clavo.

-Puede que eso haya pensado, sin embargo, no tenía la intención de hacerlo hasta que estuvieras segura de lo que quieres. Aunque mi cuerpo diga otra cosa. Bella yo te respeto.

-Da igual, el hecho es que lo pensaste.

-¿Y qué querías qué pensará? Tienes veintidós años y estuviste meses con Jacob y él no es de los hombres que se conformen con solo besos y abrazos.

-Igual que tú- le acusé.- Él me respeto siempre que estuvimos juntos.

-Ahora lo defiendes, ¿no será que aún sientes algo por él?- Gritó, en su mirada no había un ápice del deseo que hace pocos minutos tenía, ahora solo había odio y ¿celos?

-No, ¿cómo piensas eso? lo único que siento por él es rencor por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Bueno, lo pienso porque por lo visto se te ha olvidado que intentó violarte y que te golpeó-. Sentí como apretó mi brazo al extremo de sentir un pequeño dolor.

-Edward suéltame, me lastimas -dije asustada. Él soltó de inmediato mi brazo.

-Lo siento, solo… solo de pensar que él pudo haber hecho lo mismo que yo hace unos minutos me hierve la sangre.

-¿Estás celoso?- Pregunté con una leve sonrisa en mis labios. El saber que estaba celoso borró todo el enojo que sentí hace unos minutos atrás.

-Eso creo, no he tenido relaciones verdaderas Bella y me está costando mucho identificar lo que siento por ti -iba a responderle pero no me dejó- No quiero que pienses que soy un insensible que está jugando contigo, simplemente, porque no es así. Yo…- Empezó a pasar su mano derecha por sus cabellos, y eso, era algo que hacia cuando estaba nervioso- Yo…- creo que lo que me quería decir era realmente importante.

-Tú que Edward- Lo apuré.

-Yo creo que te quiero- dijo muy rápido- Nunca se lo he dicho a otra mujer que no sea mi madre, así que por favor no me hagas repetirlo- Obvié su último comentario, luego arreglaría eso. Me lancé a sus brazos.

-Ahora con eso me basta- Lo besé sin intención de profundizar el beso, no quería empezar algo que hoy no iba a terminar. Me sentía feliz, él me quería.

-De verdad lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal- dijo entre beso y beso.

-Ya está olvidado, solo trata de no presionarme con el tema de las relaciones íntimas, aún no estoy lista- dije separándome y mirándole a los ojos.

-Lo intentaré, pero Bella, tú eres una gran tentación para mí -respondió- y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, no soy un santo.

-¿Nunca has estado con una mujer más de una semana sin acostarte con ella?- pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, cuando era un crío- Carcajeó. No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Bueno, entonces problema resuelto- dije cuando terminé de reírme.

-Sí -me guió a la cama y yo enarqué mi ceja derecha- No pienses mal, solo quiero regalonearte.

Nos recostamos en la cama, al rato después nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Cuando despertamos Edward pidió que nos subieran la comida. Estuvimos toda la tarde encerrados en el cuarto. En la noche Edward me invitó a cenar, como lo venía haciendo desde hace algunas semanas.

-Qué vergüenza, quizás que cosas van a pensar- comenté refiriéndome a lo que pudieran pensar por nuestro encierro en el cuarto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Estuvimos toda la tarde encerados en tu habitación -Edward me miró reprobatoriamente-Perdón, nuestra habitación.

-Por mí, que piensen lo que quieran -me tomó de la mano y como si fuéramos adolescentes bajamos las escaleras. Cuando estábamos por cruzar la puerta de salida nos dimos un fogoso beso, pero la burbuja se rompió al sentir un carraspeo, era Jacob.

-Felicidades, me enteré de que Bella ya decidió cambiarse de habitación -Dijo escupiendo cada palabra mientras me miraba amenazante. Edward afianzó su agarre en mi cintura.

-Gracias, estoy totalmente recuperado así que ya no hay ningún inconveniente para disfrutar de mi mujer -Dijo posesivamente- Espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no -Dio media vuelta furioso y se fue.

-No debiste provocarlo -Le dije un tanto molesta.

-No dejemos que nada eche a perder nuestra burbuja de felicidad- me besó y no pude negarme a su petición.

La cena fue excelente, llegamos cansadísimos ya que en el restaurant bailamos antes y después de la cena. Nos acotamos y dormimos abrazados.

Al día siguiente Edward volvió a su trabajo y como me prometió, mandó a Jacob a ver unos terrenos a Washinton D.C y otros asuntos que lo tuvieron bastante ocupado ya que se demoró una semana, semana en la cual Edward y yo aprovechamos cualquier lugar de la gran mansión para besarnos o solamente para disfrutar del tiempo juntos.

El viernes llegó y yo esperaba a Edward con un lindo vestido para salir a cenar, me había prometido que hoy saldríamos, en el resto de la semana no habíamos podido salir porque él llegaba muy cansado de su trabajo y era entendible, había estado casi un mes fuera de sus obligaciones y tenía muchos pendientes.

Sentí la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

-Qué bueno que llegaste amor, ya me estaba dando sueño tanto esperar.

-Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas- Dijo Jacob con voz gélida.

* * *

**_Me he dado cuenta de que he sido una malagradecida, porque no he agradecido por sus comentarios, así que les agradezco a aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario y aquellas que han puesto este fic como favoirtos. También agradezco a aquellas lectoras fantasmas._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Beteado por Camili . manina __ www . fanfiction ~ camilimanina_**

**_Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, también aclaro que el fic nació de una novela llamada Sortilegio... Ya lo sé, no tengo mucha imaginación para inventar nombres xD_**

**_Espero les guste el capítulo :D_**

* * *

_**Pov Bella**_

_Sentí la puerta del cuarto abrirse._

—_Qué bueno que llegaste amor, ya me estaba dando sueño tanto esperar._

—_Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas —dijo Jacob con voz gélida._

De tan solo escuchar su voz me congelé, a tal punto de no poder darle la cara. Sentí miedo de lo que me pudiera hacer, la última vez que hablamos me golpeó y por lo que pude notar en su voz, estaba muy enojado. Se acercó a mí y me dio la vuelta con brusquedad, me dolía el brazo, el cual seguía teniendo firme entre su gran mano para que yo lo mirase detenidamente, sin embargo, no lo hice.

— ¿No me piensas saludar? _—_Intentó besarme y en ese momento me di cuenta que debía hacer algo para que me soltará, en cualquier momento podía llegar Edward.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Edward puede llegar en cualquier momento _—_forcejeé con él intentando que me soltara, pero me fue inútil, Jacob era mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Vine a hablar contigo, Edward aún no llega. _—_Afianzó su agarre en mí.

—Vete Jacob, no quiero hablar contigo _—_seguí intentando soltarme pero parecía imposible. Me di cuenta que lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, lágrimas que eran de miedo y frustración.

—Tranquilízate, no te haré daño _—_me soltó_—._ Quiero que le pidas el divorcio hoy mismo a Edward, luego de eso yo te conseguiré pasajes para ti y tu familia, a cualquier parte de este país.

—No quiero hacer lo que me ordenas _—_Le rebatí. No quería separarme de Edward

—No me importa lo que quieras, le pedirás el divorcio al imbécil de Edward y te irás, yo te alcanzaré después. _—_No me quería ir y menos que si llegaba a irme que él me alcanzará, no quería una vida con un ser tan maligno como lo era Jacob.

—No me iré.

—Bella, esto es mucho más simple de lo que crees… Si no te vas, mato a Edward. _—_Al escuchar lo último me dio un escalofrió, lo último que quería en la vida era poner a Edward en peligro.

—Está bien, le pediré el divorcio, pero no esta noche _—_sentencié.

—Más te vale. Que quede claro que puedo aceptar que se quede con el dinero, pero no aceptaré que se quede contigo, primero muerto antes de verte en los brazos de otro.

A cada palabra que decía se iba acercando más hacia mí, yo por el contrario, retrocedía. Llegué hacia el ventanal y Jacob me arrinconó entre este y su cuerpo, tenía miedo, necesitaba salir de ahí a como dé lugar, no quería derramar otra lágrima por culpa de ese maldito.

—Tú eres mía, Bella, que eso te quede bien claro _—_Vi en sus ojos claras intenciones de besarme, pero algo lo detuvo _—. _Viene Edward _—_se separó de mí_—._ Espero que para el final de la semana que viene ya le hayas pedido el divorcio, si no lo haces tú ya sabes que va a pasar _—. _Sin decir más salió del cuarto.

Miré por el ventanal y pude ver como Edward salía de su carro, con un traje italiano de color negro, se veía realmente guapo. No podía imaginarme lejos de Edward sin sentir un gran agujero en mi pecho. Tenía que contarle sobre la amenaza de Jacob.

Me paré frente de la puerta del dormitorio totalmente nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionaría Edward. Me daba miedo que en su arrebató fuera a enfrentar a Jacob, a pesar de todo, eran hermanos, o mejor dicho medios hermanos y que se enfrascarán en una pelea le haría mucho daño a Esme. Pero a pesar de mi miedo, mi decisión estaba tomada, no me iría lejos de Edward, y para ello necesitaba contárselo.

A penas lo vi cruzar la puerta del dormitorio me lancé a sus brazos, aún en mi cuerpo estaba el efecto de las amenazas de Jacob, por lo que estaba temblando.

— ¿Bella, qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás temblando? _—_Preguntó preocupado, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

—Vino Jacob. _—_Edward se puso totalmente rígido al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

— ¿Te golpeó nuevamente? _—_Acto seguido me examinó el rostro, creo que para ver rastro de algún golpe, pero no encontró ninguno, a lo menos no notó las marcas rojizas en mi brazo.

—No, él vino a ordenarme que te pidiera el divorcio esta noche _—_Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos al pensar en la amenaza de Jacob, muy por el contrario, Edward me soltó sin previo aviso.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? _—_Preguntó cortante, su modo de actuar me descolocó un poco y al mismo tiempo me dolió, ¿es que Edward desconfiaba de mí?

—Le dije que si lo haría _—_me miró muy enojado _—. _Solo le dije eso para tranquilizarlo _—_no pude evitar bajar la mirada, puesto que Edward aún tenía un tinte de enojo en su mirada.

— _¿_Te volvió a amenazar con algo?

—Sí, me amenazó con hacerte daño. Edward necesitamos encontrar alguna prueba en su contra _—_dije de manera desesperada, Edward al verme echa un manojo de nervios me abrazó, pero al saber que no confiaba plenamente en mí, no le devolví el abrazó.

—Mañana partiremos rumbo a Forks para ver si puedo encontrar algo, Emmett ha estado intentando encontrar alguna cosa, pero se ha hecho muy difícil. Jacob supo muy bien como cubrir todas sus huellas.

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, luego me paré y me dirigí al baño para lavarme el rostro eliminando así todo rastro de lágrimas. Edward me siguió, creo que se había dado cuenta de mi distancia.

—Disculpa mi manera de actuar, pero no concibo pensar ni por un segundo que te separes de mí _—_dijo mientras yo me secaba el rostro con la toalla. Lo amaba tanto que no podía estar enojada con él por más de cinco minutos, por más que su actitud me dañara, menos sabiendo a que su actitud anterior se debía a su miedo a perderme.

-Está bien, yo tampoco concibo pensar en estar lejos de ti _—_le sonreí, mientras salíamos del baño.

— ¿Aún quieres salir a cenar?

—No, todo esto me quitó el apetito _—_respondí_—_, aparte, aún no termino de contarte todo.

—Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué más te dijo que hicieras? _—_Su tono era más relajado.

—Bueno él… _—_dije evitando su nombre_—_, dijo que una vez que te pidiera el divorcio conseguiría pasajes para mí y mi familia, para irnos lejos de aquí. _—_Vi la intención de interrumpirme, pero no lo dejé_—. _No me dijo a qué parte del país.

— ¿Cuál fue realmente la amenaza? _—_Oh, yo no tenía intención de contarle que me había amenazado con matarle, pero Edward no me daba opción, sabía perfectamente que si me negaba a decirle pensaría que estaba encubriendo a Jacob.

—Me dijo que te mataría, es por eso que te pido que encuentres pruebas.

—La encontraremos Bella, no te desesperes.

—No me pidas eso, Jacob es verdaderamente peligroso _—_le dije energéticamente.

—Sé que es peligroso. Ahora relajémonos, mañana en el viaje pensaremos qué hacer para que Jacob deje de acecharte.

Me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a él, con su mano derecha tomó mi nuca muy suavemente.

—Tengo la manera perfecta para relajarnos y olvidarnos de todo _—_susurró antes de besarme con locura y pasión.

Un beso muy distinto de los que habíamos tenido en la semana, ya que solo eran besos tiernos con el solo propósito de evitar el episodio anterior, pero con este beso era totalmente distinto, y yo no tenía intenciones de cortar el beso, por el contrario tenía muchas ganas de llevar el beso mucho más allá. Por lo que cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba sobrepasando la línea que tontamente habíamos establecido, intentando cortar el beso, yo por primera vez tomé la iniciativa. Tomé su nuca y lo acerqué mucho más, evitando que se separará de mí, lo guie hacia la cama de manera presurosa. Edward al percatarse de mis intenciones, separó sus labios de los míos.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? _—_preguntó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, labios que se encontraban hinchados por culpa del beso apasionado.

—Nada, solo intento relajarte _—_diciendo esto lo obligué a sentarse en la cama y con toda la determinación del mundo me senté a horcadas sobre sus piernas_—_,has estado estresado toda la semana. _—_Dije esto mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello acercándolo así hacia mis labios.

Luego de unos minutos besándonos, ambos sentimos que necesitábamos aire, por lo que yo precedí a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello, con mucha vergüenza. Empecé a sentir una humedad y un cosquilleo incómodo en mi zona sur, moví una y otra vez mis caderas levemente para aligerar ese cosquilleo. Edward al ver mi reacción me separó un poco de él para mirarme a los ojos.

—Bella, en serio ¿qué intentas hacer? _—_me preguntó, noté su respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Y…yo hice algo que no te gusto? _—_pregunté casi en un susurro.

—No, lo que haces me encanta, pero estás alterando mi autocontrol _—_sonrió, con su sonrisa torcida.

—Es precisamente eso lo que quiero _—_dije sonriendo y al mismo tiempo sonrojándome, pero mi vergüenza no me impidió volver a mover mi cadera haciendo que Edward gimiera.

—Bella, me lo estas poniendo realmente difícil.

No lo dejé seguir hablando, empecé a pasar mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa, temblando de nervios comencé a desabotonarla. Edward no aguantó más y me volvió a besar pero esta vez fue él quien me incitó a mover mis caderas, lo hice mientras seguía con la tarea de sacar su camisa. Cuando lo logré, me separé de sus labios para mirar sin vergüenza su cincelado pecho, lo acaricié como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo.

¿De dónde había salido esta Bella? Sinceramente no tengo idea, pero a pesar de mi vergüenza y del típico miedo que se siente en la primera vez, yo estaba dispuesta a entregarme a Edward, puede que lo nuestro no funcionara en un futuro debido a como había comenzado todo, pero eso no me iba a detener, lo amaba con toda mi alma y eso era lo único importante.

Edward por su parte acariciaba mis piernas, noté que estaba indeciso de seguir avanzando su recorrido, pero al ver que yo no paraba, siguió tocando mis piernas hasta llegar a mis nalgas y tocarlas haciendo que mi cadera se acercar mucho más a su ingle. Cuando lo hizo pude sentir su miembro completamente duro, me sentía realmente bien sabiendo que yo lo excitaba de tal manera. No me separé de él, sino todo lo contrario, mis caderas se movieron mucho más rápido con esto el cosquilleo en mi zona sur se empezaba a hacer doloroso.

Edward me dio la vuelta, tumbándome entre la cama y su cuerpo, mirándome fijamente, buscando en mis ojos lo que verdaderamente quería. No deseaba que me viera asustada, porque a pesar que esto era lo que quería con todas mis fuerzas, tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

— ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? _—_preguntó.

—Estoy completamente segura _—_le respondí, transmitiéndole con la mirada toda mi seguridad y mi amor por él.

Edward me besó, mientras que con sus sedosas manos recorría mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mis pechos, los masajeó con detenimiento mientras yo no podía evitar gemir de placer. Se detuvo en su tarea y yo gruñí en desaprobación, él rio y movió su mano hacia mi espalda buscando el cierre de mi vestido.

— ¿No te parece que estás muy vestida? _—_bajó el cierre, tomó mis manos para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y con suma delicadeza bajó mi vestido quedándome solo con mi sujetador y mis bragas de encaje_—. _Eres hermosa, pareces una diosa.

Volvió a besarme con más pasión aún. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir la mujer más sexi del mundo.

Me volvió a tumbar en la cama y se subió encima de mí, comenzó a moverse creando una exquisita fricción entre su sexo y el mío aliviando mi ardor, ambos gemimos ante su acción. Desabrochó mi sujetador y lo quitó suavemente, me miró por unos segundo y sin pensarlo llevó su boca hacia mis pechos.

—Edward…

Gemí al sentir sus húmedos labios en ellos. No pude evitar llevar mis manos hacia su cabello y comencé a tirar de el, podía sentir como se tensaba pero no dejaba su objetivo. Yo ya estaba completamente mojada y sentía la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí, sin querer alargar por más tiempo la tortura, llevé una de mis manos a su entrepierna y le comencé a acariciar sobre su pantalón.

—Creo que estás muy ansiosa, cariño _—_se sacó sus pantalones quedando solo con su bóxer, ahora si estábamos en iguales condiciones, lo acerqué nuevamente a mí.

—Edward, te necesito _—_le dije en tono de súplica.

—Lo sé, porque yo también te necesito, pero debo asegurarme de que estés preparaba para recibirme y que no te duela demasiado _—_me explicó mientras llevaba su mano hacia mi monte de Venus y tocaba sobre la tela de mi braga_—, _estás tan preparada para mí _—_dijo sacándome la braga.

Yo no me quedé atrás, bajé su bóxer, solo lo pude bajar hacia la mitad de sus piernas, pero él se encargó de sacarlo por completo. Volvió a poner su mano en mi centro pero esta vez tocó mi clítoris.

—Edward _—_volví a gemir al sentir su mano en ése lugar donde nadie había tocado antes.

Se acomodó en mi entrada y me miró a los ojos esperando a que le dijera que estaba completamente segura, estaba tan excitada que no pude articular palabra, por lo que solo lo miré a los ojos y asentí. Edward comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de mí lentamente, aunque eso no evitó que me pusiera rígida ante el dolor.

—Necesito que te relajes, sino lo haces esto te dolerá y tendré que detenerme _—_dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada por la excitación del momento.

No despegué mi vista de sus ojos y así me relajé. Edward empujó un poco más fuerte y pude sentir como esa telita que era la prueba de mi virginidad se rompía, casi di un gritito por el dolor, pero Edward lo evitó dándome un beso. Se quedó quieto esperando a que me acostumbrara a su intromisión. Cuando ya no sentí dolor, yo misma comencé a mover mi cadera para avisarle a Edward que ya estaba lista.

Las embestidas de Edward comenzaron lentas y pausadas. Ambos gemíamos y gruñíamos de placer.

—Más rápido _—_pedí a Edward cuando sentí que una extraña sensación se formaba en mi bajo vientre. Edward hizo lo que le pedí, mientras yo rodeaba su cadera con mis piernas, para sentirlo mucho más profundo.

—Bella, eres tan estrecha _—_dijo en un gruñido.

—Edward, no te detengas _—_sus embestidas cada vez se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas.

—Edward. Bella _—_gritamos ambos cuando llegamos a la cima del placer.

Pude ver estrellitas de colores. Llegar al paraíso junto con Edward era la sensación más exquisita que podía existir.

Edward no se movió, esperando que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a su estado normal. Cuando logramos respirar con regularidad, Edward me dio un tierno beso en los labios, salió de mí lentamente y luego nos rodó a ambos quedando yo encima de su pecho. Comenzó a hacer figuras con las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi espalda.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? _—_preguntó preocupado. Levanté mi rostro para poder mirarlo

—No, me has hecho sentir bien. Mejor que bien _—_me sonrojé.

Nos besamos tiernamente y luego caímos en un sueño profundo.

Desperté en la madrugada al sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, era Edward que estaba dejando suaves caricias en ese lugar, me estremecí y sonreí.

—Buenos días, preciosa _—_dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un tierno beso.

—Sí que son buenos _—_respondí. Él rio a carcajadas.

—Quisiera quedarme todo el día en la cama y repetir lo de anoche _—_me sonrojé al instante_—. _Pero debemos de levantarnos para viajar a Forks.

Me dio otro beso y se levantó desnudo hacia el baño. Lo vi con detenimiento y abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos al ver el tamaño de su miembro ¿Cómo había cabido todo dentro de mí? Me pregunté. Edward se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y sonrió, por supuesto yo me volví a sonrojar.

—Aún te sonrojas después de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche _—_dijo en tono de broma_—,_ eso es lo que me gusta de ti, puedes ser la mujer más sexy del mundo pero a la vez la más inocente_—_. Se dirigió al baño.

Recordé la noche anterior, su manera de tratarme me había hecho sentir plena y feliz, se había preocupado de mí, de que me sintiera cómoda y de que estuviera segura de lo que quería y no de su placer.

—Acompáñame a la ducha.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no lo había escuchado volver. Me levanté de la cama con la sábana envuelta en mi cuerpo decidida a compartir la ducha con él. Al hacer ese movimiento me percaté de la pequeña mancha de sangre que había en el colchón, me sonrojé al ver aquella prueba irrefutable de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior.

—No te preocupes, cambiarán las sábanas _—_dijo tomando mi mano para dirigirnos al baño.

—No puedo dejar que tus empleados vean eso, que horror _—_dije con voz avergonzada.

—Bella, es natural _—_respondió como si nada.

—Déjame sacar las sábanas y lavarlas _—_solté su mano y rápidamente las quité. Las llevé conmigo al baño y con jabón comencé a restregar la parte donde estaba la mancha, mientras Edward me veía sonriendo.

Luego nos metimos a la ducha, no hicimos el amor, pero sí nos enjabonamos mutuamente, era el acto más erótico que había vivido hasta el momento. Edward lavó muy tiernamente mi cabello. Luego de la ducha nos pusimos cada uno su bata y nos dirigimos a vestirnos. Cuando estuvimos vestidos fui a despertar a Alice para decirle que se alistara, ya que ella viajaría con nosotros.

El viaje lo hicimos en el jet privado de Edward. Pasé todo el viaje acurrucada en el regazo de mi esposo mientras él leía el diario y yo un libro. A veces Edward ponía su mano en mi barbilla y levantaba mi rostro para besarme. Alice iba escuchando música con él pendrive que le había regalado para su último cumpleaños, pero cuando se daba cuenta de los cariñosos que estábamos Edward y yo, se reía y nos hacía bromas, como por ejemplo: _"No coman pan delante de los pobres" _

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre no se encontraba, mandé a Alice a buscarlo al puesto que tenía en la feria, donde él vendía cosas antiguas. Edward me pidió que le enseñara la casa y así lo hice. Mi casa era pequeña solo constaba del living comedor, la cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones, pero tenía una linda decoración.

Cuando llegamos al que era mi cuarto, se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Qué te parece si estrenamos tú cuarto? _—_susurró en mi oído de manera muy sensual, pegándose mucho más a mi cuerpo. El susurro y sentirlo tan pegado a mi hicieron que se me rizara la piel.

—Edward _—_dije con la voz entrecortada.

Tan solo su rose despertaba en mi un deseo irrefrenable por él. Edward empezó a dejar pequeños besos en el hueco de mi cuello, eso envió una sensación de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, que se intensificó al llegar a mi centro haciendo que éste palpitara de pura excitación. A pesar de todo lo deseosa que me sentía por hacer que sus palabras se hicieran realidad, no podíamos. La razón, era que pronto llegarían Alice y mi padre

—Edward, no podemos _—_sin embargo, Edward ya no solo besaba mi cuello, ahora subía la mano desde mi cintura hasta llegar a mi seno izquierdo y masajearlo suavemente sobre la tela de mi blusa, emití un suave gemido sin poder evitarlo_—._ Edward _—, _volví a llamarlo, pero esta vez con mi mano paré el movimiento de la suya sobre mi pecho_—. _En cualquier momento llegarán Alice y mi padre._ —_Mi voz salió entrecortada, sin embargo, traté de que sonará lo más decidida posible.

—¿Estás segura? _—_preguntó besando aún mi cuello, haciendo su último intento de seducirme.

No le alcancé a contestar porque escuchamos que Alice se acercaba a mi ex cuarto gritando nuestros nombres.

—¿Ves? _—_le pregunté, dándome la vuelta, para dejar un tierno beso en sus labios.

Alice tocó la puerta preguntando si podía pasar, estaba claro que había aprendido después de la manera en la que nos había encontrado en Seattle. Le dije que si separándome de Edward unos centímetros.

—Papá está en la cocina, de camino hacia aquí le conté que Edward ya sabía la verdad _—_la miré un poco preocupada, Alice a veces no tenía mucho tacto para decir las cosas_—._ No te preocupes, le expliqué que nos apoya y también le dije que estaban juntos como pareja.

—Alice, no debiste decirle lo último _—_la regañé.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Al final se lo ibas a decir igual.

—Eso me correspondía decirlo a mí _—_dijo Edward, mirándola reprobatoriamente. Alice bajó su cabeza arrepentida_—. _Alice debes aprender a no inmiscuirte en las cosas de los demás, _—_dijo con un tono enojado.

—Lo siento, no pensé que les molestaría _—_Alice salió cabizbaja de la habitación.

—Y tú debes de aprender a tratar con más tacto a Alice. Ella no lo hizo con intención _—_no me había gustado la manera en que le habló_—. _Para la próxima déjame a mí hablar con ella.

—Mi amor _—_sentí a mi corazón latir frenéticamente al escucharlo llamarme de esa manera_—, _sé que Alice es tu hermana, pero debe de aprender a no inmiscuirse en temas que no le corresponden. Debe aprender a cerrar la boca.

—Pues si quieres que Alice cierre la boca, tú ciérrasela primero a tu hermana que lo único que ha hecho desde que volvió de su viaje ha sido expulsar veneno por su boca ponzoñosa _—_le dije enojada, él no conocía a Alice para hablar así de ella, aparte mi hermana siempre obedecía en todo lo que le decían en la casa, claro que lo hacía porque no quería crearme problemas. Edward me iba a contestar, sin embargo, lo callé_—._ No digas nada ahora, seguimos con la conversación más tarde. Mi padre debe estar nervioso esperándonos _—_salí hecha una furia de mi ex habitación con un Edward no menos calmado que yo.

Llegué a la puerta de la cocina, vi a mi padre sentado en un de las silla. Fue inevitable para mí el lanzarme a sus brazos, lo había echado tanto de menos. Charlie me recibió en sus brazos y dejó besos por mi cabello diciendo cuanto me amaba y me había extrañado. Después de un tiempo sentí como Edward se aclaraba la garganta para que nos percatáramos de su presencia.

—Usted debe de ser Edward Cullen _—_dijo mi padre parándose. Edward asintió con la cabeza_—, _mucho gusto, yo soy Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella. _—_Continuó diciendo mi padre tendiéndole la mano a Edward.

—Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerlo también _—_contestó estrechándole la mano. Bueno no había sido tan mala la presentación.

—Tú hermana me dijo a que venían y también me contó que están juntos como pareja _—_dijo mi padre mirándome. Estaba claro que quería ser el padre protector y cuidadoso que no había sido anteriormente.

—Sí Señor Swan, Bella me contó todo lo que ha pasado y yo le creí y decidí confiar en ella. Así que vinimos para ver si hay algo que pueda servirnos de prueba para así poder denunciar a Jacob ante las autoridades _—_creo que Edward vio en la cara de mi padre preocupación, porque continuó hablando_—. _No se preocupe, no tomaré represarías en contra de Jacob hasta que esté completamente seguro de que a ustedes no les pase nada. _—_Edward no se veía para nada nervioso hablando frente a mi padre, sino todo lo contrario, hablaba con toda naturalidad.

—No sabe cuánto le agradezco que este cuidando de mis pequeñas, yo no supe cuidar a Bella y la dejé irse con el primer patán que apareció en su vida _—_dijo mi papá con voz apenada. Me sentía culpable de que Charlie sintiera que no había hecho un buen trabajo como padre, era cierto que no era un hombre muy estricto, no obstante nos había inculcado valores y nos había enseñado a ser unas niñas de bien, aunque Alice había salido un poco más loca, yo ya estaba grande y trataba de hacerla entrar en vereda. La única culpable era yo por ser una tonta ingenua que se enamoró del primer estúpido que le dijo algo bonito y le mostró un poco de interés.

—Papá, ante mi decisión tú no podías hacer nada, no es tu culpa. Tú nos has enseñado lo necesario para ser buenas mujeres _—_le dije mirándole a los ojos.

—No Bella, yo no debí de permitir que te casarás tan pronto con alguien que casi ni conocí _—_se reprendió solo.

—Papá, era mi decisión, creí estar tan estúpidamente enamorada que aunque tú me hubieras dicho que no, me hubiera casado igual.

—Papá, Bella tiene razón, tú nos has inculcado buenos valores y has sido un buen padre _—_le dijo Alice para que mi padre no se sintiera culpable.

—Digan lo que digan, no dejaré de reprochármelo nunca _—_sentenció mi padre_—. _Ahora Señor Cullen, dígame las intenciones que tiene con Bella _—_yo abrí mis ojos de la impresión, era la primera vez que mi padre hablaba de esa manera.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que un papel dice que somos marido y mujer y después de que ella me contara todo, decidimos estar juntos y seguir con el matrimonio, _—_contestó Edward muy calmado_—, _voy a ser sincero con usted Señor Swan, me gusta Bella, pero aún no la amo. _—_Aún no me amaba, eso lo tenía claro, sólo llevábamos una semana juntos, pero eso no impidió que mí corazón quisiera romperse en pedacitos_—._ Pero como le dije a ella, cuando le pedí la oportunidad para estar juntos, no creo que sea muy difícil hacerlo.

—No quiero que ningún otro hombre juegue con ella _—_dijo Charlie, luego me miró_—,_ ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

—Sí, él creyó en mi papá. Somos el apoyo el uno del otro en este momento, y ciertamente los dos sufrimos con esto, a Edward le afectó el hecho de que fuera su medio hermano el que lo traicionara de esta manera y a mí me dolió sentirme utilizada. No mentiré, quería y estaba enamorada de Jacob, pero ya no. Quiero que me apoyes en esto _—aunque pueda salir lastimada nuevamente,_ me dije a mi misma.

—Bella, no están enamorados y un matrimonio sin amor está destinado al fracaso _—_suspiré y cerré los ojos un momento antes de mirar a mi esposo.

—Edward, necesito hablar con mi padre a solas _—_necesitaba hablar con mi padre sin Edward alrededor de nosotros.

—Ok, iré al hotel donde se hospedaba Jacob, a ver si encuentro algo _—_se despidió de mi padre y de Alice luego se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios y se fue.

—Yo iré a ver a unos amigos. Luego vuelvo _—_Alice salió de la casa dejándonos a mi padre y a mí a solas.

Caminé hacia la sala y mi padre me pisaba los talones, nos sentamos en el sillón grande, nos miramos por un par de minutos. Nos encontrábamos en un silencio incómodo, rara vez esa sensación se sentía entre nosotros, confiábamos el uno en el otro, mi padre era mi confidente.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces? _—_me preguntó nuevamente.

—Sí, estoy completamente segura de que quiero darme esa oportunidad con él _—_dije muy segura.

—Bella, él no te ama _—_dejé escapar una ligera mueca_, _tenía que repetirlo.

—Lo sé papá, pero… _—_no me dejó terminar porque el terminó la frase por mí.

—Lo amas _—_sentenció.

—Le quiero _—_rebatí.

—Bella, lo amas. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo lo sé? _—_yo asentí_—._ Tienes la misma mirada que tenía tu madre cuando me miraba _—_para que mi papá hablará de mi madre tenía que ser realmente importante. Mi madre había fallecido cuando yo tenía 10 y Alice 5 años, tenía una extraña enfermedad y que la llevó a la inevitable muerte. Por supuesto a Charlie eso le había afectado mucho, es por ello que no hablábamos mucho del tema, pero siempre la íbamos a ver al cementerio.

—Sí papá, me enamoré de Edward. Y siéndote sincera no sé si él me llegue a amar algún día, ni si lo nuestro dudará para siempre, pero quiero vivir el momento, arriesgarme con Edward. Quiero que me enseñe a amar sin barreras. Él no me ha mentido, me dijo que no me amaba, sin embargo, él dijo que quería intentar amarme.

—Bella, en el corazón no se manda, a veces por más que le pidas que ame a alguien no lo hace, porque eso llega de pronto y no te das cuenta. Mi vida, no quiero que sufras nuevamente.

—Papá, lo sé, pero quiero arriesgarme aunque no tenga nada seguro. Edward es un buen hombre.

—Sí, eso no lo puedo negar.

—Entonces apóyame _—_le rogué_—._ Le quiero, papá.

—Ay Bella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? _—_preguntó mi padre dando un suspiro de derrota ante su objeción_—, _está bien, tienen mi apoyo.

Lo abracé efusivamente, continué contándole sobre mi estadía en la casa de Edward. Le dije que le preguntaría a Edward si lo podíamos llevar a Seattle con nosotros, no lo quería dejar solo, me preocupara en que lio se pudiera meter.

Edward estuvo toda la tarde fuera, le pedía a dios para que encontrara alguna prueba para poder denunciar a Jacob. Llegó a buscarme casi al anochecer, yo pensé que nos íbamos a quedar en mi casa, sin embargo, él dijo que quería estar solo conmigo y que había pagado un cuarto en un hotel. Me despedí de mi padre y Alice, me fui con Edward, quien pensaba que se me había olvidado el incidente en mi casa.

Entramos al hotel y Edward pidió la llave del cuarto, subimos hacia nuestra habitación que no era muy grande y estaba decorada uniformemente. Edward dejó las maletas arriba de la cama. De mi maleta saqué mi pijama y mi neceser con mis cosas personales y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha para relajar el cuerpo luego me puse el pijama y me dispuse a acostarme a dormir.

—¿Quieres algo para cenar? _—_preguntó cerca de mi oído, yo ya estaba acostada y él se encontraba a espaldas de mí.

—No _—_le contesté cortante.

—Sigues molesta por cómo le hablé a Alice _—_dijo mientras me daba vueltas para que lo mirara a la cara.

—Un poco, quiero que entiendas que ella no lo hizo con mala intención, solo quiso ayudar. Y tu tono la hizo sentirse mal. Me lo dijo antes de que llegaras a buscarme-le dije con tono molesto.

—Si quieres me disculpo con ella, pero…

—Edward, si Alice se equivoca, déjame a mí arreglar las cosas con ella, es mi hermana y nadie la conoce más que yo _—_lo interrumpí. Edward suspiro.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que le vas a decir que no se inmiscuya en las cosas que no le corresponden.

—Yo se lo diré ¿Y tú hablarás con Rosalie? No quiero ponerla en evidencia, pero nos ha tratado muy mal, sobre todo a mí desde que sabe que duermo en tu cuarto _—_evité decirle que creía que su media hermana Rosalie tenía un enamoramiento por él.

—Rosalie es muy difícil de controlar, prometo que hablaré con ella, sin embargo, no sé si me hará caso.

Me dio un beso, que creí que era casto, no obstante, al cabo de unos segundos se volvió más profundo y pasional, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una lucha para ver quien dominaba el beso. Edward me alzó de las caderas y me sentó a horcadas sobre él

—Eché de menos poder besarte así _—_dijo mientras se separaba y comenzaba a dejar un camino de besos en mi cuello.

Por mi parte me deleité tocando su pecho sobre la camisa, claro que no me contuve y se la saqué lo más rápido que pude. Dejé besos húmedos por todo su pecho, ante mi acción, Edward me tomó y me tumbó entre el colchón y él, y comenzó a envestir contra mi sexo. Podía sentir su miembro en mi muslo. Muy nerviosa bajé mis manos hacia su cinturón y lo desabroché rosando su miembro, su respuesta ante esto fue un gruñido. Él me levantó el camisón, lo sacó por mi cabeza y lo tiró a alguna parte de la habitación.

Sentí su lengua en mi pezón y su mano acariciando mi centro, no pude contener el grito que salió de mis labios.

—¡Oh dios Edward!

Edward aceleró sus movimientos en mi centro y me besó en los labios para acallar los gritos de placer que salían de estos.

No podía desabrocharle el pantalón, las sensaciones que me hacía sentir al tener su mano en mi centro eran demasiado fuertes, que me hacían cerrar mis manos en las sábanas de la cama.

Edward paró sus movimientos y se sacó el pantalón junto con su bóxer. Debido a que los dos estábamos deseosos, no hubo mucho preliminar. Edward se enterró en mí de una sola estocada haciendo que ambos jadeáramos, yo de sorpresa y placer, y él por placer. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos y placenteros. No sé en qué momento él giró haciéndome quedar arriba, me gustaba esta posición porque yo podía dominar.

Me guie solo por mi instinto y comencé a hacer movimientos circulares, al parecer a Edward le pareció bien porque comenzó a jadear y a gruñir. Puso sus manos en mis caderas para dirigir mis movimientos haciéndolos más rápidos y con esto logramos tocar la cima del placer juntos. Caí en su pecho exhausta por la actividad.

—Después de esto no podré mantener mis manos lejos de tu cuerpo _—_susurró con la voz entrecortada, nuestras respiraciones aún eran rápidas. Yo solo reí.

—Fue genial _—_dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward hizo el ademan de querer salir de mí, pero se lo impedí, me gustaba la sensación de sentirlo dentro.

Hicimos unas cuantas veces más el amor en la noche y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Al otro día nos duchamos juntos y por supuesto volvimos a hacer el amor, luego nos dirigimos a mi casa donde Edward habló con mi padre, preguntándole cosas sobre Jacob. Edward estaba totalmente frustrado porque no encontraba nada que inculpará a Jacob. Tanto los pasajes de la aerolínea y el contrato del hotel donde él se hospedaba estaban hechos al nombre de Edward, aparte Jacob había tenido tanto cuidado que nadie lo había visto excepto por tres personas que eran los testigos de la boda y él juez que nos había casado, pero aquellas personas se encontraban desaparecidas.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado la primera vez de Bella, me costo pero lo logre :)_**

**_Les agradezco a aquellas que se detienen a dejarme un comentario, también a aquellas que me dan sus favoritos y alertas, bueno y a las lectoras fantasmas también... Gracias por darme unos minutos de su tiempo y leerme._**

**_si les gusto dejen sus comentarios ;D_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Beteado por Camili . manina www . fanfiction ~ camilimanina**_

_**Aclaro que los personajes son de nuestra queridísima **__**Stephenie Meyer y que el fic está basado en la telenovela Sortilegio.**_

_**Perdón por la demora, pero me surgieron unos contratiempos que no tenía previstos y también me encontraba con mi otro fic Vendaval en el Corazón….**_

_**Espero disfruten del capítulo.**_

* * *

Desde hace una semana que habíamos vuelto de Forks, traje a mi padre conmigo. Claro que antes de hacerlo, le pedí que se comportara y no me hiciera pasar vergüenza, a veces, con el alcohol, se ponía algo pesado. Alice, desde que Edward la había reprendido, estaba retraída y callada frente a todos los de la casa, claro que estando a solas conmigo se liberaba. En esta semana había tenido más incidentes con Rosalie de los que había tenido en todo el tiempo antes de viajar a Forks, las discusiones eran porque nos insultaba por el simple hecho de ser pobres.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? —me preguntó Edward, después de saludarme con un beso.

—No es nada… —No era cierto, hace pocos minutos antes que Edward llegara había tenido una discusión con la odiosa de Rosalie.

—No me mientas, ¿pasó algo mientras yo estaba en la oficina? —Tomó mi mentón levantando así mi rostro, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar Jacob? —No soporté ver la preocupación es su rostro así que solté todo de golpe.

—He discutido con Rosalie —Pude distinguir en su miraba un deje de rabia, era la segunda vez en la semana que le contaba lo mismo—. Te juro que intenté contenerme y no contestar a sus insultos como me lo pediste, sin embargo, esta vez se pasó de la raya, golpeó a Alice.

— ¿La golpeó, pero por qué?

Edward se notaba desconcertado, las discusiones anteriores con Rosalie siempre quedaban en eso, no obstante esto para mí era la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—Nos encontrábamos almorzando, tu madre no estaba, por lo tanto nos encontrábamos las tres en la mesa. Ya conoces a Rosalie, le pareció horrible comer con nosotras, entonces comenzó con los insultos. En eso llegó mi padre y Rosalie lo insultó diciéndole que era un bueno para nada y que era un borracho —mi padre no era un borracho, pero si acostumbraba a tomarse una o dos cervezas todos los días, — entonces Alice le dijo que era una solterona amargada y varios insultos, Rosalie no aguantó y le dio una cachetada, frente a esto decidí intervenir y… —Aquí venía la parte difícil. No me iba a hacer la víctima porque no lo era, pero ¿Cómo le decía que yo había golpeado y mechoneado a su hermana sin que él se enojara? Edward me miraba ansioso por escuchar el fin de mi relato—. Yo la he golpeado.

Edward se quedó pensando un momento, tomó mi mano y nos dirigió fuera del cuarto.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Al cuarto de Rosalie, está vez tendrá que entender.

Edward entró sin golpear al cuarto de Rosalie, nunca había estado aquí. El lugar era un poco más pequeño que el cuarto que compartíamos Edward y yo, eso no quería decir que no fuera espacioso y para qué hablar de la decoración era simplemente hermosa y delicada. Rosalie saltó asustada de su sillón al ver a Edward, ella se encontraba hablando por teléfono, sin embargo se despidió y colgó.

— ¿No sabes tocar, querido? —se dirigió a Edward, ignorándome por completo.

—Y tú, al parecer, no sabes respetar —Edward soltó mi mano para acercarse mucho más a Rosalie—. ¿No te quedó claro, que Bella es mi esposa y le debes respeto tanto a ella como a su familia? —Le gritó mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos.

—Edward, cálmate —decidí intervenir, pero al escucharme, Rosalie volteó hacia mí y su mirada me dio miedo. La furia y odio que había en su mirada me hizo estremecer.

—Le fuiste con el chisme, ¿verdad? ¿También le contaste que me golpeaste? —gritó, mientras intentaba soltarse de las manos fuertes de Edward para llegar hacia mí.

—También me lo ha contado, Bella no acostumbra a hacerse la víctima —contestó Edward por mí—, no justifico que Bella te haya golpeado, no obstante, en su defensa debo decir que tú golpeaste e insultaste a su hermana.

—Yo no insulté a nadie, solo dije la verdad. Aquí todo el mundo sabe que ese viejo es un borracho, que Alice es entrometida y que Isabella lo único que quiere es tu dinero. Edward abre los ojos, ésta arpía lo único que vio en ti fue la oportunidad de salir de pobre. Ahora está feliz porque la sacaste de la pocilga donde seguramente vivía.

Sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero decidí no darle en el gusto otra vez a esa déspota de Rosalie. Ya no quería escuchar más, di vuelta sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Bella, espera, tienes que escuchar lo que le diré a Rosalie —Edward llegó hacia mí y me tomó de la cintura, pegándome a su pecho. Miró a Rosalie y le habló con voz gélida—. Es la última vez que te pido, mejor dicho, te exijo que respetes a mi esposa y a su familia. Te guste o no, Bella es la señora de la casa, —me acarició la mejilla, al parecer notó lo afectaba que estaba por las malas palabras de Rosalie—. Si vuelvo a escuchar otra queja de ti en los labios de MI esposa — mi corazón palpitaba de puro amor—, tendrás que buscar otro lugar para vivir —sentenció.

Rosalie abrió sus ojos del pánico, la amenaza de Edward le caló en lo más hondo de su _¿corazón?_ No creo que tenga, digamos que de su ser. Si Edward la corría de esta gran mansión, ella no tenía donde ir, o probablemente sí, pero ninguna opción sería más cómoda que vivir aquí, donde no tenía que trabajar para mantenerse.

—No puedes correrme, recuerda lo que estipuló nuestro padre en su testamento —gritó desesperada.

—Si he de hacer a un lado el deseo de mi padre, para que mi esposa se sienta cómoda, lo voy a hacer. Que no te quepa la menor duda.

Sin decir ni escuchar nada más salimos de la habitación de Rosalie.

—Espero que con eso entienda y no haya más altercados entre ustedes, Bella… —me miró serio—. Te pido que no la vuelvas a golpear, si los insulta nuevamente, no dudes en llamarme. —Me pidió.

—Lo siento, pero esta vez no me pude contener, Alice es mi única hermana y ya aguanté muchos insultos por parte de Rosalie. Sé que eso no me justifica, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Él me tomó del mentón y me besó. Después de eso nos encerramos en el cuarto, pedimos que nos trajeran la comida y cenamos entre risas, besos y caricias. Luego de la cena dimos un paseo por el extenso jardín, le conté a Edward de la salida que había tenido Alice con Jasper, el hermano de Emmett. Le comenté que creía que se gustaban, pues había visto a Alice muy animada con el chico. A Edward no le pareció mal que se vieran como lo pensé en algún momento, al contrario, se alegró de que Alice encontrara a alguien de su edad con quien salir y divertirse ahora que estarían aquí.

Al volver a la habitación hicimos el amor apasionadamente, claro que esta vez con protección, no era lo mismo ya que con el condón no podía sentirlo piel con piel, sin embargo, igualmente disfruté de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, esa sensación me hacía tocar el cielo y ver estrellitas de colores. Me encantaba entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma, era el acto de amor más puro que podía existir.

Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta al llegar de Forks de que todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor lo habíamos hecho sin protección, Edward se notaba muy asustado por el hecho de poder estar embarazada, no lo culpaba recién nos estábamos dando la oportunidad de tener una relación y en nuestros planes no estaba tener un hijo, o por lo menos, nunca lo habíamos discutido hasta ese momento. Decidimos esperar a que me bajara mi periodo para cerciorarnos de que no había bebé. Algo de lo que yo tenía mis dudas.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Me preguntó, nos encontrábamos acurrucados bajo las sábanas después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez en la noche. ¿Les conté que Edward era insaciable?

—En nada —no quise contarle que me moría de nervios ante la posibilidad de ser madre, y no era por el hecho de querer o no tener un hijo aún, yo lo traería feliz de la vida a este planeta y le daría todo el amor del mundo, no obstante, me asustaba lo que él pudiera pensar y sentir al estar embarazada, me aterraba que pudiera pensar que lo hice solo para amarrarlo a mí.

—Estás pensativa. ¿Te…he hecho daño? —preguntó, la manera en la que habíamos hecho el amor minutos atrás había sido un poco brusca, pero me había gustado.

—Me encuentro bien, Edward —dije mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho y me enderezaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es que hoy no me he contenido y…

—Shhh —lo callé poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios—. No ha pasado nada, a mí me ha gustado —me sonrojé de inmediato. Lo besé y me subí a horcajadas encima de él, no me importó mi desnudez, total Edward ya me conocía completamente—, de hecho estoy lista para otra ronda.

Edward respondió más que entusiasmado al beso y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis nalgas las cuales apretó. Pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió por los costados de mis caderas subiendo hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales masajeó ávido de deseo. Sus caricias sacaron gemidos de placer en mí. Yo no me quedaba atrás, acariciaba su pecho mientras nos besábamos.

Luego de un tiempo besándonos apasionadamente como la ocasión lo ameritaba, Edward bajó su boca por mi cuello el cual besaba y lamia a su antojo hasta llegar a mis pechos y chupar el pezón de uno de ellos que se encontraba totalmente duro por la excitación. Bajé mi mano de su pecho hacia su miembro para estimularlo, pero me sorprendió sentirlo totalmente duro. Lo temé con mi mano y comencé a masajearlo, Edward soltó gruñidos de frustración ya que los movimientos con mi mano eran excesivamente lentos, con el único fin de torturarlo. Edward dejó de besar mis senos para darme un beso el cual yo rompí para comenzar a besar su pecho. Bajé por su pecho dejando besos húmedos deteniéndome en sus oblicuos, los tenía muy marcados y lo hacían ver sexy. Seguí mi recorrido hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual miré un poco asustada y contrariada, quería hacerlo, quería darle placer, pero me asustaba el hacerlo mal, nunca había hecho sexo oral, era más que obvio si nunca antes de conocer a Edward había tenido alguna experiencia sexual. Moví mi cabeza para sacar todo pensamiento malo de ella, y con total decisión volví a tomar su miembro entre mis mano y acerqué mi boca hacia él, dándole un suave beso en la punta.

—Be…lla —dijo mi nombre con voz entrecortada y ronca por la excitación—, no es ne… —no lo dejé continuar.

Me metí su miembro en la boca y comencé a chuparlo y a lamerlo. Por supuesto no me cabía todo en mi pequeña boca, pero esa parte la estimulaba con mi mano. Sentía a Edward gemir de placer por lo que deduje que mal no lo estaba haciendo y eso me alentó a seguir con mi tarea. Edward tomó mi cabello y me indicó el movimiento justo, después de unos minutos Edward volvió a hablar.

—Bella voy a acabar y…no quiero hacerlo así.

Me separó de su miembro y me volvió a poner encima de él, buscó en el velador un condón, tomó su miembro con su mano y se lo puso luego. Lo dirigió hacia mi entrada, yo bajé de golpe, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba.

Comenzamos a movernos al unísono, era un movimiento exquisito, comencé a gritar por el placer que me producían los movimientos de su miembro dentro de mí. Al cabo de un rato comencé a sentir ese nudo en mi bajo vientre que me indicaba que estaba cerca del éxtasis, creo que Edward estaba igual que yo porque sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Cuando llegamos a la cima del cielo me derrumbé en su pecho y él me rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —siempre que terminábamos de hacer el amor me lo preguntaba, si mi esposo es un amor.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —me enderecé y lo besé—. ¿Te ha gustado? —Pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo.

—No me ha gustado —contestó, yo bajé mi mirada triste. Tomó mi mentón para que lo mirara—, me ha encantado. —Sonreí como una tonta—. ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? —Preguntó sonriendo.

—En ninguna parte, solo he seguido mi instinto —contesté toda sonrojada, y este sonrojo ya no era por la actividad anterior.

—Ok, creo que dejaré que sigas tu instinto más a menudo —los dos reímos a carcajadas.

Luego salió de mí y se dirigió al baño para deshacerse del condón, volvió a la cama y me abrazó para dormirnos.

—Mucha actividad por esta noche, mañana tengo trabajo.

—Edward, ¿han encontrado algo más con Emmett? —Pregunté, estaba ansiosa, se acercaba el plazo que Jacob me había dado para pedirle el divorcio a Edward.

—Aún no, pero creemos que estamos cerca de saber dónde se encuentra el juez que te casó con… con él —estaba claro que a Edward no le gustaba hablar de Jacob.

—Es que se acerca el plazo que Jacob me dio… —al oír su nombre Edward se tensó—, y no sé qué le diré. —dije un poco asustada.

—Solo dile que me lo pediste, pero que no lo acepté, ahora a dormir Señora Cullen.

Nunca me había llamado así y debo de confesar que me encantó como sonaba. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y murmuró un buenas noches. Apagó la luz y caímos en un sueño profundo.

Al otro día, desperté casi a las once de la mañana, ni siquiera había sentido a Edward levantarse para irse al trabajo. Me estiré sobre las sábanas y al hacerlo sentí un papel en la almohada que era de Edward: _"Te veías tan hermosa y tierna durmiendo que no te quise despertar. Volveré a la hora de la comida… hasta la tarde Señora Cullen"._ Sé que no era una la gran cosa, pero para mí era un gran detalle.

Alice irrumpió en mi habitación cuando me estaba alistando para bajar a comer algo, vestía una bata y en sus manos traía varias prendas de ropa.

—Edward te está cansando mucho por la noche —dijo a modo de saludo con una gran risa en su cara.

—No hablaré de lo que hago con Edward, eso es privado y tú eres una pervertida.

—No hay nada de malo en que me cuentes a mí, te puedo ayudar, sabes de sobra que tengo más experiencia que tú —sentenció totalmente orgullosa.

—Espero que mi padre nunca te escuche y espero que seas responsable —_mira quién habla,_ me contestó mi conciencia.

—Claro que sí. Bueno yo no venía a eso, necesito que me digas cuál de estos dos conjuntos de ropa me pongo. Hoy saldré con Jasper.

— ¿Otra vez? —Pregunté, ella asintió con la cabeza—, Alice, Edward me ha dicho que Jasper es un chico de buenos sentimientos y yo te conozco a ti, espero que no juegues con él —le dije muy seria.

—No te pongas trágica. Él y yo aún no tenemos nada.

—Tú lo has dicho, aún, he visto cómo te mira y se ve que le gustas.

Lo habíamos conocido el lunes y de inmediato lo vi interesado en Alice, ya estábamos a viernes y esta era la cuarta salida que tenían juntos. Tenía la leve intuición de que el chico iba enserio con Alice, eso me gustaba, pero me asustaba lo que podía hacer ella, en Forks no tenía fama de suelta, pero si había tenido sus novios y a todos los había dejado después de un tiempo.

—A mí también me gusta y mucho, es por ello que no se qué ponerme —alzó sus manos mostrándome dos conjuntos de ropa.

Uno se trataba de un pantalón pitillo oscuro con una polera blanca holgada que tenía un hermoso estampado en el centro y el otro era un _leggins_ azul y un polera café ajustada al cuerpo.

—Prefiero el pitillo y la polera blanca. ¿Dónde te llevará? —pregunté curiosa.

—No lo sé, solo me digo que la pasaríamos muy bien. Bueno, ahora me voy, solo me queda media hora para alistarme —noté su enorme sonrisa.

—Te noto ansiosa —le piqué— desde que conociste a Jasper que te ves radiante.

—Ya deja de molestar. Nos vemos al rato —se despidió y salió corriendo de mi cuarto.

Bajé a comer algo de fruta, a esa hora de la mañana hacia calor, un poco de fruta me refrescaría. Luego de comer, salí a dar una vuelta por el jardín, esperando la hora de llegada de Edward, ya lo comenzaba a echar de menos.

Me encontraba sentada en mi lugar favorito en el jardín; era un lugar que estaba rodeado de árboles los cuales hacían sombra. Ahí me encontraba con un libro en la mano dispuesta a leer, para ver si dejaba de pensar en Jacob y Edward.

Había tenido la buena suerte de no encontrarme con Jacob en toda la semana y le rogaba a dios por que siguiera así. Tenía que inventarme una buena excusa, para dejarlo tranquilo con respecto al divorcio, sin embargo, la suerte y dios no estaban de mi lado porque mientras disfrutaba de mi lectura, llegó Jacob.

—Por fin te encuentro —en su voz pude notar que estaba muy enojado—. Últimamente has estado muy pegada a mi querido hermano —dijo con tono sarcástico.

Yo no esperé que dijera ni una palabra más, me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a caminar.

— ¿Hacia dónde pretendes ir? —me tomó del brazo y me sujetó bruscamente acercándome a su pecho.

—Déjame en paz —y con toda la fuerza del mundo me solté de su agarre y comencé a caminar.

—Solo te haré una pregunta —dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado—, ¿ya hablaste con Edward sobre el divorcio?

—Sí, ya lo hice, pero él no me escuchó —seguí el consejo de Edward.

— ¿Qué mierda significa eso? —Nuevamente me tomó del brazo dándome vuelta, quedando frente a frente con él.

—Significa que Edward no quiere divorciarse de mí —iba a replicar cuando vi él auto de Edward y otro auto un poco más atrás adentrándose en el amplio jardín—. ¿De quién es el auto que viene detrás de Edward? —Le pregunté con mucha curiosidad a Jacob, pero éste no me alcanzó a contestar puesto que los autos ya habían aparcado.

Edward bajó de su auto y se acercó a abrir la puerta del otro auto, del cual bajó una mujer alta y rubia con un cuerpo espectacular. La miré bien y recordé que la vi en el funeral, su nombre era Tanya.

—Ella es Tanya Denali, una amiga de Rosalie y una de las amantes de Edward.

Al escucharle decir lo último sentí una punzada de celos en mi corazón, yo no podía competir con alguien como ella, aparte de ser hermosa, tenía clase.

Vi como Tanya saludó a Edward con un beso en la mejilla, luego subieron animadamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, entraron y los pedí de vista.

—Te veo muy preocupada, ¿no será que estás celosa?— dijo muy enojado, lo miré a los ojos y me dio un escalofrío de miedo.

—Claro que no, solo recordé que la había visto en el funeral de… de… —no quería volver a mencionar ese hecho, había sido muy doloroso—. Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero —le dije con tono de reproche—, entraré a la casa.

Sin decir nada más me encaminé hacia la casa. Quería constatar con mis propios ojos que relación tenía Edward con Tanya, quería averiguar qué tan cierto era lo que Jacob me había dicho. Jacob había clavado la duda en mí y ahora necesita con ansiedad saber la verdad.

—No puedo creer que te hayas casado, pensé que teníamos algo —escuché el reproche cuando iba llegando a la puerta de entrada a la casa, sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones a escondidas, pero la curiosidad pudo más en mí.

—Nunca te prometí nada —escuché que Edward le respondía.

—A veces las palabras sobran.

—El tener relaciones íntimas no implica una promesa de amor ni de matrimonio —era verdad, Edward había tenido una relación con ella, sabía que era su pasado y como tal tenía que aceptarlo, así como él había aceptado el mío, sin embargo, no pude dejar de sentir celos al saberlos solos en el salón.

—Ok, en eso tienes razón. Pero, ¿por qué te casaste con ella?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Isabella? —pude notar en el tono de voz de Edward que ya se estaba cansando de la conversación.

—Edward, ella no es de nuestra clase, y de seguro se casó contigo por el dinero — ¿cómo podía ella hablar así de mi si no me conocía? Con suerte me había visto una vez en su vida.

—Ella se casó conmigo porque me ama —contestó Edward con un grito—, y si quieres seguir siendo bienvenida en esta casa, no te vuelvas a referir así de mi mujer.

Edward me defendió, una luz de esperanza se encendió en mi corazón. Si me defendía con esa decisión frente a su familia y amistades podría tratarse de que empezaba a sentir algo más por mí.

Decidí entrar, para que Edward me la presentara. Ingresé como si nunca hubiera escuchado la conversación, hice como que continuaba mi recorrido hacia las escaleras pero Edward me detuvo.

—Bella, amor, ¿ya conoces a Tanya? —preguntó tomándome de la mano.

—Creo que nos conocimos en tu funeral —dije la palabra funeral en un susurro.

—Hola Bella, un gusto verte de nuevo —dijo la muy sínica, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos destilaban puro odio.

—Para mí también —mi tono de voz fue neutral.

—Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, les entrego la invitación para que asistan al cumpleaños de mi hermana menor.

Nos tendió un sobre blanco, yo lo tomé y lo abrí. En el se encontraba una linda invitación en la cual se encontraba el nombre de Edward y el mío, la invitación decía que estábamos cordialmente invitados al cumpleaños de Kate Denali. La fiesta era el sábado subsiguiente.

—Espero que asistan.

—Ahí estaremos —le aseguré. Edward al notar mi tono de voz neutral me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno no les quito más de su tiempo. Me alegró verte sano y salvo Edward —se acercó a él y le dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios, sentí hervir mi sangre—. Hasta luego Bella —dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

A penas Tanya salió de la casa, yo me solté del agarre de Edward y caminé hacia las escaleras, bastante enojada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Edward siguiéndome los pasos.

No le contesté, seguí mi camino, ahora me encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Estás celosa? —no lo miré, pero no tenía que hacerlo para saber que en su cara llevaba dibujada una sonrisa. Lo había aprendido a conocer bastante bien en este tiempo juntos.

— ¿Debería estarlo? —pregunté cuando nos encontrábamos en el cuarto.

—Claro que no —se apuró en contestar.

—Entonces no lo estoy —Edward se acercó para besarme, pero yo di vuelta la cara, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿No me piensas besar?—preguntó incrédulo.

—No me apetece. Podrías ir a pedírselo a Tanya Denali —no había querido decir lo último, pero estaba tan celosa y enojada que las palabras salían solas de mis labios.

—No hay motivos para que estés celosa de Tanya. Entre ella y yo no hay nada —dijo para hacerme entrar en razón.

—Eso no fue lo que yo vi —repliqué alejándome de él.

— ¿Y qué es lo que viste? —dijo exasperado.

—Casi te besa los labios y a ti no te importó —le grité.

—A mí no me ha parecido eso, Bella, hazme caso, entre Tanya y yo no hay nada. Incluso le he dicho que te respete, sino, no será bienvenida en esta casa —y entonces me acordé de lo que él le había dicho y todo rastro de celos y enojo se fue volando.

— ¿En serio le dijiste eso? —Edward no podía enterarse que yo había estado escuchando la conversación.

—Sí, no permitiré que nadie más te falte el respeto, eres mi mujer y como tal deben de respetarte —cada vez que Edward me llamaba su mujer mi corazón se aceleraba. Edward tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó, dulce y tiernamente—. Te he echado de menos —susurró contra mis labios.

—Yo también.

Nos seguimos besando, pero mi estómago decidió interrumpir el momento, gruñendo de hambre, Edward rio y bajamos a comer.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Las invito a leer mi otro fic Vendaval en el Corazón...ojalá lo lean y les guste !... aquí les dejo el link**_

_** www . fanfiction s / 8967260 / 1 / Vendaval - En - El - Corazón**_

_**sin espacios.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Beteado por Camili . manina www . fanfiction ~ camilimanina **_

_**Aclaro que los personajes son de propiedad de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer y también que el fic nació de la telenovela llamada Sortilegio.**_

_**Disculpa por la tardanza y espero que disfruten del capítulo :D**_

* * *

**Pov 3° persona**

La semana pasó muy rápido, ni Edward ni Bella se dieron cuenta cuando estaban a sábado, el día de la fiesta de los Denali. Edward se notaba más cansado que de costumbre, puesto que junto a Emmett, se habían quedado en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche tratando de averiguar sobre el paradero del juez o de los testigos, sin embargo, no habían podido encontrar nada. Edward se encontraba realmente frustrado al no poder encontrar las pruebas que necesitaba para hacer los trámites legales en contra de Jacob.

Bella intentaba esperarlo, pero la realidad era que esta última semana Edward llegaba tan tarde que a Bella se le hacía imposible esperarlo despierta. Lo extrañaba hasta más no poder, no obstante, estaba muy molesta con él por no darle un poco de su tiempo en esa semana.

— ¿Dónde vas tan temprano? —Preguntó Bella a Edward muy molesta.

—Emmett, me llamó para decirme que ha encontrado el paradero de uno de los testigos que Jacob uso en la boda —respondió Edward mientras se vestía. No se había dado cuenta del tono de voz de Bella.

—Pensé que hoy podríamos pasar la mañana y tarde juntos —dijo Bella un poco más calmada y en un susurro, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no podía ser tan estúpida de reclamarle nada, cuando lo que Edward estaba haciendo era importante.

— ¿Armaste planes para los dos hoy? —Edward preguntó un poco apenado por tener que dejarla tan sola.

—En realidad no. Recuerda que hoy en la noche es la fiesta en casa de Tanya —dijo Bella cambiando el tema.

—Intentaré llegar temprano, así pasamos la tarde juntos y después nos vamos a la fiesta —Edward se acercó a Bella y le dio un ligero beso en la frente a modo de despedida, Bella solo asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Bella se quedó sola en la habitación, sintiendo muchas emociones arremolinadas en su interior. Se sentía contrariada. Edward ya no tenía tiempo para ella, entre su trabajo y la investigación, ella quedaba en tercer lugar y se empezaba a cuestionar si siempre sería así. Ella no quería demandarle todo su tiempo, pero la última semana solo se habían visto en la mañana y si hablaban era solo para despedirse, en resumidas cuentas Bella lo echaba de menos.

Jacob no paraba de recordarle lo del viaje y lo del divorcio; Bella, a pesar, de que Edward le había dicho que confiara en él y le contara todo, no le había dicho nada por dos razones: uno, no quería estresarlo y recordarle nada más acerca de Jacob, y dos, no habían tenido tiempo para conversar.

Edward se tardó toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde en llegar al supuesto lugar donde vivía Garrett Lombardo, uno de los testigos de Jacob. Se encontraba en un barrio de bajos recursos y al parecer muy peligroso, pero eso no le impidió ir solo, a pesar de la insistencia de Emmett por acompañarlo.

Cuando encontró, el número de la casa que le había dado Emmett, se dio cuenta de que era una casa muy vieja y pequeña. Golpeó dos veces la puerta antes de notar que esta se encontraba abierta. Ingresó y recorrió la casa, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba toda sucia y desordenada, también comenzó a preguntar con fuertes gritos si se encontraba alguien, sin embargo, debido a su mala suerte del último tiempo, la casa se encontraba vacía.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió al auto, lo había dejado lejos del lugar. Cuando llegó a su auto tomó su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Bella. Hace tres días se había dado cuenta que la estaba dejado un poco de lado, es por ello que le había comprado un celular para así hablar durante el día con total privacidad. La llamó pero ella no contestó, volvió a marcar pero ella no volvió a contestar. Decidió manejar lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa y ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Llegó a la mansión casi a las diez de la noche, saludó a los empleados que se encontraban en la puerta para recibirlo y subió muy rápido las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando llegó se encontró con una Bella enfundada en un vestido rojo de escote corazón sin tirantes, con dobladillo cola barrida. La tela era de chiffon, los zapatos eran cerrados, del mismo color y de diez centímetros de alto. Al verla, Edward se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Edward se acercó a ella para besarla en la boca, no obstante, Bella corrió su rostro haciendo que Edward le besara la mejilla. Este la miró extrañado.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Edward tomándola suavemente del rostro para que Bella lo mirara.

—Nada. Se nos hace tarde, te he dejado la ropa en la cama —respondió Bella cortante. Se había pasado la tarde en la cocina, preparándole una rica comida y él se dignaba a aparecer al anochecer.

Bella se separó de Edward y caminó al tocador para terminar de alistarse.

—Dime que es lo que te pasa —dijo Edward detrás de la silla del tocador, mirando a Bella por medio del espejo.

—Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, solo date un baño y alístate rápido, no quiero llegar muy tarde a la fiesta —dijo Bella cambiando de tema.

—Está bien, no quieres hablar ahora, pero antes de irnos a la fiesta me dirás que es lo que te sucede —Edward muy enojado dio media vuelta, tomó su ropa de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Bella aguantó las lágrimas como mejor pudo, si lloraba se le correría el maquillaje y tendría que retocarse. Después de terminar la comida para Edward, había sonado el teléfono y al no haber nadie cerca, ella decidió contestar, había sido Emmett preguntando si Edward había llegado, eso había sido a las tres de la tarde y Bella había estado todo el resto de misma, preguntándose donde andaba su marido. A Bella se le había instalado la estúpida idea de que Edward podía estar engañándola.

Edward se duchó y vistió muy rápido, la razón, quería hablar con Bella antes de irse a la dichosa fiesta. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero Bella ya estaba vestida y no la dejaría vestida y alborotada. Al menos quería pasar una agradable velada con ella, eso sí, se le pasaba la molestia.

Edward salió del baño y se acercó a Bella que se encontraba en el balcón, no se atrevió a abrazarla, temía recibir su rechazo una vez más.

—Ahora sí, ¿tendrías el honor de decirme el porqué de tu molestia? —sin quererlo, en el tono de voz de Edward había un ápice de sarcasmo y eso molestó aún más a Bella.

—Y tú, ¿me dirás dónde pasaste toda la tarde? —Contra preguntó Bella girando sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

Edward elevó una ceja, entendiendo por donde iba la molestia de Bella. "Así que era eso" pensó él.

—No me contestes con otra pregunta, Bella —se acercó a ella, tomándola de los brazos—te dije en la mañana que estaría con Emmett—contestó para tranquilizarla.

—Sabes que eso es mentira, tú no estuviste con Emmett —lo acusó ella soltándose de sus manos para ingresar de nuevo a la habitación.

—Estuve con él —dijo Edward siguiéndola.

—Emmett llamó para saber si habías llegado — Bella lo miró con furia contenida— ahora, ¿Dónde y con quién estuviste toda tarde? —Los celos la estaban matando. Bella nunca se había sentido segura de sí misma y menos lo hacía ahora, estando casada con un hombre tan guapo y elegante como Edward y lo que la hacía sentirse más insegura era el hecho de que él no la amaba.

Edward se sintió furioso y herido por la desconfianza de Bella, él nunca le había mentido al contrario de ella.

—Desconfías de mí, es eso ¿verdad? —Bella no le contestó—solo para que sepas, Emmett, me dio la dirección del testigo de Jacob, yo fui en su búsqueda. Emmett seguramente llamó porque estaba preocupado, el barrio era peligroso.

Bella se sintió estúpida la oír la respuesta de Edward.

—Yo…—quiso pedirle disculpas, pero Edward no la dejó.

—Yo no soy el que ha mentido aquí —dijo él hiriéndola en lo más profundo—, ahora ve en busca de Alice, las espero en el carro.

Edward salió hecho una furia de la habitación y Bella se quedó herida y sintiéndose una tonta por haber desconfiado de él. Tardó unos minutos en recomponer su ánimo, luego de ello se dirigió a la habitación de Alice.

Ya los tres en el carro de Edward, se fueron, en un silencio total, camino a la casa de los Denali. Alice se dio cuenta de la tensión entre Bella y Edward, sin embargo, decidió esperar hasta estar a solas con ella para preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía. Bella intentó lo más que pudo aguantar las lágrimas, ahora lo había arruinado todo.

Llegaron a la casa de los Denali, Alice salió disparada del auto, dejando a Bella y a Edward solos.

—Edward yo…

—Bella, ahora no. Entremos y disfrutemos de la fiesta —a Bella le dolió sentir el tono de voz de Edward, era frio y distante.

Entraron y nada más al hacerlo, Tanya los recibió, coqueteándole sin tapujos a Edward. Eso a Bella le molestó por lo que la saludó con cortesía pero con distancia. No esperó a que Edward la tomara de la mano y se adentraran juntos para disfrutar de la fiesta, sino todo lo contrario, entró sola encontrándose de lleno con un montón de personas que no conocía.

—No te asustes, yo te presentaré a algunas personas de esta fiesta —dijo Jacob tomándola de la cintura.

Bella lo apartó lo más rápido que pudo, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del atrevimiento de su cuñado.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar de esa manera delante de tantas personas —dijo Bella realmente incómoda. Ahora aparte de estar enojada con Edward, tendría que soportar el acoso de Jacob.

—Vamos a buscar algo para tomar —Alice llegó a su rescate. La tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Jacob estaba furioso, sospechaba que entre Bella y Edward había algo mucho más profundo de lo que Bella quería hacerle saber y realmente le asustaba que ella fuera a contarle todo a Edward. No era tonto y se había dado cuenta de la manera en que Edward miraba a Bella y viceversa. Debía separarlos a como dé lugar, como se lo había dicho a Bella en una ocasión, podía permitir que Edward se quedara con el dinero, pero no con ella. Estaba completamente decidido a llevarse a Bella y a su familia lejos de Edward, esa misma noche.

—Por fin solas, bueno no tanto, pero no importa —le dijo Alice a Bella mientras tomaba dos vasos de champagne, tendiéndole uno a Bella y quedándose ella con el otro—, me contarás que pasó entre Edward y tú.

—No sé de qué hablas —Bella intentó hacerse la desentendida, aunque sabía que a Alice no le podía ocultar nada, la conocía demasiado bien.

—No te hagas la tonta, en el auto los noté extraños, ¿han discutido? —Alice la miró ceñuda y Bella supo que no le quedaba más que contarle.

—Sí, discutimos antes de venir a la fiesta.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Preguntó Alice acercándose un poco más hacia Bella, para que ella pudiera hablar en susurros. No se olvidaba que se encontraban en un lugar lleno de personas que ellas no conocían.

—Este no es el lugar para hablar de esto Alice —Bella cortó la conversación, Alice, iba a seguir—. Te prometo que cuando volvamos a la casa, antes de irme a dormir, iré a tu recamara y te lo contaré.

En ese momento Edward llegó a su lado, ya no se le veía furia en su mirada, pero podía estar fingiendo, ¿no? Estaban en una fiesta y lo correcto era verse como un matrimonio feliz.

Recién al verla junto a Edward, las personas se empezaron a arremolinar a su alrededor, antes ni siquiera se habían volteado a verla. Edward comenzó a presentarle a las personas que se les acercaban, así estuvieron durante media hora, luego ella decidió que era tiempo de ir al tocador, lo que no esperaba encontrarse, al salir del este, era a Jacob. Como pudo siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al centro del salón, con Jacob pisándole los talones.

—Detente —dijo Jacob tomándola fuertemente de un brazo.

—Jacob, por favor, suéltame. Hay muchas personas aquí —le suplicó Bella.

Jacob la llevó a un balcón que había cerca de ellos.

—Tengo todo listo para que nos larguemos lejos de aquí —Jacob lo dijo como si le estuviera dándole la mejor noticia del mundo. Bella lo miró estupefacta.

—Ya te dije, que no me iré a ningún lado contigo Jacob —dijo Bella casi en un susurro, habían muchas personas cerca y no quería que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Creo que te dejé claro que no tenías opción —de pronto se escuchó música lenta y las personas en el balcón comenzaron a bailar; Jacob, tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y se comenzaron a mover al compás de la música—. Está todo arreglado para que nos vayamos hoy mismo.

—Jacob, no hagas esto más difícil, ya te dije que no me iré contigo a ningún lado —Bella habló con tono de voz suplicante.

—Bella, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero hacer —la amenazó.

— ¿Con qué me amenazarás ahora, Jacob?

—Si no te vas hoy mismo conmigo, iré donde Edward y le contaré que urdiste un siniestro plan para quedarte con su fortuna —mientras decía las palabras a Jacob se le formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro—, y eso significa una sola cosa: Tú y tu pequeña familia se irán a la cárcel. —le susurró en el oído. Bella se estremeció de miedo, aunque sabía que con la ayuda de Edward eso no sucedería—. Sonríe nos están mirando.

Bella como pudo sonrió a una pareja que bailaba cerca de ellos, pero no se imaginaba que Edward desde alguna parte de salón los veía bailar.

Enojado Edward decidió salir al jardín, quería estar solo, pensar para que los celos no le nublaran la vista. No entendía cómo Bella podía dejar que Jacob la tomara entre sus brazos y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué sonreía? ¿Tan a gusto se sentía con él? ¿Podría ser posible que Bella le hubiera mentido? ¡No! Se reprendió mentalmente. No por una cosa tan insignificante, como lo era un baile, desconfiaría de la palabra de Bella, aunque eso no le impedía estar furioso y celoso.

Celos. ¿Por qué sentía celos? No, no eran celos, era rabia y enojo por verla en los brazos de Jacob tan campante, cuando él era el hombre que la había engañado de la manera más vil. Se convenció de ello, no se podía estar enamorando tan rápido de ella; si a penas la conocía hace un mes y medio, era muy poco para sentir amor.

— ¿Qué haces tan solo? —Tanya preguntó muy cerca de su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Edward se soltó de su abrazo e intentó alejarse de ella.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire…La verdad ya me aburrió explicarle a cada uno de los invitados lo de mi accidente —contestó dando un suspiro.

—Debe ser realmente difícil…—Tanya se acercó a él nuevamente y le acarició la mejilla, en un gesto íntimo.

—Sí. La fiesta está realmente buena y el salón perfectamente decorado —dijo cambiando de tema, no quería tocar temas profundos con ella, Tanya había sido una de la chicas con las que más había durado. No habían tenido una relación, sin embargo, a veces se veían para darse nada más que un revolcón, es por ello que le parecía extraña su actitud, él siempre le había dejado en claro que ellos no eran absolutamente nada.

—Bueno ya sabes, solo somos Kate y yo, es por eso que siempre he querido darle lo mejor.

.

.

El baile terminó y Jacob dejó a Bella sola, dejándole bien claro que no tenía alternativa, pero Bella no se dejaría amedrentar ni una sola vez más por Jacob, es por eso que se adentró en el salón buscando, desesperadamente, a Edward para contarle que Jacob nuevamente la había amenazado con decir "la verdad" si no se iba lejos con él. Lo buscó por todo el salón pero no lo encontró, se atrevió a buscarlo por la casa, no obstante, tampoco estaba por ahí. Volvió al salón y se decidió a preguntar a algunas personas si lo habían visto recibiendo la respuesta de que lo habían visto salir al jardín.

El lugar donde estaba Edward junto a Tanya era muy difícil de ver, se encontraban casi escondidos de tras de unos árboles frondosos.

—Edward, ¿de verdad la amas? —Preguntó Tanya de la nada.

Edward no sabía que responder, decir que sí sería mentir, pero decir que no, no sabía si estaría bien, él no tenía sus sentimientos claros.

—No lo sé, supongo que si me casé con ella es porque la debía de amar —contestó él no muy seguro.

—Y si no lo sabes, ¿por qué sigues con ella?

—No sería justo para ella, el que ahora la dejara —dijo pensando en todo lo que embargaba el dejarla, fue él quien le había pedido una oportunidad, cuando, ella lo había querido dejar.

—Pero, no es justo para ti estar amarrado a alguien a quien no amas —sin decir más ella se abalanzó a los brazos de Edward besándolo en los labios.

Edward se quedó quieto, sin embargo, correspondió el beso. El enojo y los celos que había sentido al ver a Bella con Jacob sin duda influyeron en sus actos.

Bella salió al jardín; no era tan grande como el jardín de la casa de los Cullen, por ello cuando vio una cabellera cobriza de tras de unos árboles, se acercó silenciosamente. Pero no esperaba encontrarlo con Tanya Denali, comiéndose, literalmente, la boca mutuamente. Sus ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas, que no tardaron en bajar por sus mejillas, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el salón.

Edward apartó bruscamente a Tanya, cuando se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

—Tanya no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, soy un hombre casado —dijo con brusquedad.

—No me pareció que te molestara tanto hace unos segundos a tras —sentenció ella, acercándose nuevamente a él, con la firme intención de besarlo nuevamente. Edward se alejó de ella.

Mientras Edward discutía con Tanya, por su atrevimiento, Bella buscaba a Jacob con la firme decisión de decirle que la llevara lejos de ese lugar de inmediato.

—Jacob, ya lo decidí, me voy contigo en este mismo instante —le dijo. Se había limpiado las lágrimas, pero ahora buscaba con la mirada a Alice.

Jacob la tomó de la mano sin decirle nada, mientras sacaba su celular y le marcaba a alguien, por la conversación Bella dedujo que era la persona que lo estaba ayudando con lo del viaje.

—Jacob, espera. No me iré sin mi padre y mi hermana —sentencio Bella.

—Alice se encuentra en el balcón, y a tu padre ya lo están sacando de la casa hacia el aeropuerto.

Bella llegó donde se encontraba Alice y le dijo en el oído que se tenían que ir de inmediato. Salieron muy rápido de la casa de los Denali, cuando llegaron al auto, Alice se dio cuenta de que no era el auto de Edward, sino, el de Jacob.

—Espera, ¿por qué nos vamos con este imbécil? —Dijo reticente a entrar en el auto.

—Entra y te lo cuento todo en el camino —le dijo Bella entrando al auto. Alice entró—, nos tenemos que ir, sino Jacob nos meterá a la cárcel —dijo Bella mintiendo, no podía decir lo que había visto estando Jacob junto a ellas.

—Pero…—Bella la abrazó y le susurró en el oído.

—Cuando estemos solas te lo cuento todo —le rodaron dos lágrimas por la mejilla y se las limpió rápidamente.

Jacob les entregó una bolsa que contenía pasaportes con identidades falsas.

—Esas son para que Edward, si decide buscarte, no te encuentre.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y en todo el camino al aeropuerto no dijo ni una palabra. Llegaron en un completo silencio, se encontraron con Charlie que se veía desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Jacob los dejó solos.

—Vi a Edward besando a Tanya —dijo Bella de pronto. Charlie cerró las manos en puños—, él no me ama y prefiero alejarme. —Alice la miró mal—. No me mires así, aunque nos vamos con Jacob, no pretendo volver con él… Solo quiero alejarme de todo esto —terminó de decir bañada en lágrimas.

Edward entró al salón, totalmente arrepentido por haber aceptado el beso de Tanya. Buscó a Bella por el salón, al no encontrarla se desesperó. Buscó a Alice y tampoco estaba. Preguntó por ellas y alguien le dijo que las había visto irse. Llamó a su casa.

— ¿Seth, ha llegado la señora Isabella?

—No, señor —al oír la respuesta de Seth, empezó a atar cabos.

—Jacob, ¿se encuentra en casa? —Preguntó.

—No, señor, y antes de que pregunte por alguien más, el Señor Swan salió con Aro.

Edward cortó la llamada, entendiéndolo todo. Bella se había ido con Jacob pero, ¿por qué? No lo sabía y estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

* * *

**_Se que es una gran vuelta en la historia y que los días románticos se acabaron, pero tenía que se así... Lo siento mucho de verdad !_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos y también gracias a aquellas lectoras fantasmas... Todo eso me motiva a seguir con la historia._**

**_Chicas les tengo una no tan buena noticia, no podré actualizar hasta las primera o segunda semana de marzo. La razón, mi Beta se va de vacaciones y no regresa hasta esa fecha._**

**_Si les gusto el capítulo háganmelo saber por sus comentarios :D  
_**


	15. nota autora

_Hola a todas :D espero me disculpen por hacerles creer que este era un nuevo capítulo._

* * *

No me gusta subir estas notas, pero lo estoy haciendo porque una chica me lo pidió.

Aclararé que si continuaré con el fic, solo pido un poco de paciencia.

Ya sé! Dirán más aún, pero entre a clases y estuve un poco enferma…espero comprenda mi demora.

Mi imaginación decidió volar un poco y se ha ido. Solo un poco. Ya les estoy escribiendo el capítulo

Su capítulo llegara, y les encantara :D eso se los aseguro.

Y por último les ruego a todas ustedes que me dejan un RR y que no tienen cuenta que por favor me dejen su correo para contestarle y así evitar estas notas ;)


	16. NOTA AUTORA DOS !

Chicas mil perdones por hacerles creer que es un nuevo capítulo, sé como odian (porque yo también las odio) las notas de las autoras. Pero no puedo dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin darles una explicación del por qué no he actualizado…

Empiezo con decirles que estuve enferma, no fue nada grave y sólo fueron más o menos tres semanas. La segunda razón son mis estudios, ellos me han tenido absorbida totalmente éste último tiempo y lo tercero es que tengo un tremendo bloqueo inspiracional con Sortilegio. Sé que ustedes dirán que vea nuevamente la novela, pero es que el tiempo no me alcanza :(

Les juro que no pretendo dejar el fic…lo voy a terminar cueste lo que cueste, sólo les pido un poco más de paciencia!

Bueno y por último les doy un cordial saludo a todas y muchas gracias por la paciencia que ya han tenido.

(Créanme cuando les digo que las entiendo, pues también soy lectora y odio que las escritoras se demoren meses en actualizar)

Les recuerdo a aquellas que no tienen una cuenta en FF . net me dejen su correo y yo les contestaré a penas pueda todos sus dudas.


End file.
